Changes
by emilylauren
Summary: It's a new year at Mckinley and everybody is excited about the return to The Glee Club. But after their amazing summer vacations, how will they all react to the new kids? It's time to find out.
1. NON CHAPTER

**Hi there everyone, I want to say thank you so much to everyone who has applied their characters in, I love every single one of them and I've got some great ideas about their storylines, the problem is… I'm in desperate need of a few more guys. If any of you would like to submit a male character as well then I would be so grateful.**

**So that's really the reason I haven't updated this in so long, it's because I need more boys! Haha.**

**You should all know that I take any sort of prompts from all of you, they are your characters after all so if there's anything you want to happen with your character just send me a little message and I will check it out :) I'll just say thank you again, and really well done for all your creativity on some of these characters, I can't wait until I can start writing this properly!**

**Emily xx**


	2. Likes This'

Hello everyone! So basically this is just an introduction to get you all started while I'm waiting for more male characters, it's just a little Facebook scene with some of the current Glee Kids on their last day of summer before they go back to McKinley. I hope you like it!

**Brittany S Pierce – **first day of school tomorrow! WOOOOOOO  
><em><strong>Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel like this.<strong>_

_-comments_

**Santana Lopez – **no need to get excited Britt… its school.

**Brittany S Pierce – **we get to see everyone again San! :)))

**Artie Abrams – **AWW my girl is so cute!  
><em><strong>Sam Evans and 10 others like this.<strong>_

**Brittany S Pierce –** he's right, I'm great.  
><em><strong>32 people like this.<strong>_

_-xo-_

**Messages:  
><strong>_**Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel.**_

**Rachel Berry – **Kurt I'm so excited! I've been practicing every night I'm sure that I get better and better every time I try… I can't wait to wow the other kids with our duet! Xoxox

**Kurt Hummel – **Oh Rachel how your confidence irritates me, but it's true; you seem to get better every time that I hear you. I hate that you're brilliant! :)

**Rachel Berry – **well if there was anybody to even try to compete with my voice it would be you Kurt! You are a star and I will always tell you this, BUT ARE YOU READY FOR TOMORROW?

**Kurt Hummel – **Why thank you, I didn't want to seem arrogant but I am fabulous, clearly. And YES I'm ready! Xx

**Rachel Berry – **uh oh uh oh! Every night I goo, every night I go sneaking out my dooor, I lie a little more, baby I'm helpless!

**Kurt Hummel – **No Rachel! Save your voice for tomorrow please! The duet is going to be fantastic! I've gotta go though, Blaine's here so on that note I will leave you with this… WHAT WOULD MY MAMA DO? UH OH UH OH.

**Rachel Berry – **Save your voice huh Kurt? Haha, have fun with Blaine and I will see you both tomorrow morning! Time to get our Pixie Lott on Hummel! Xxxxx

_-xo-_

**Quinn Fabray – **I wonder who knew about the new kids at McKinley… hmmm.  
><em><strong>20 people liked this.<strong>_

**Rachel Berry – **What?

**Santana Lopez – **no worries Rach, Mr Schue won't take on any new Glee kids.

**Quinn Fabray – **are you sure about that Santana?

**Santana Lopez – **yes I'm sure, Fabray. You'll see.

**Quinn Fabray – **My name is Quinn. Thanks.

**Brittany S Pierce – **I thought your name was Lucy…  
><em><strong>Santana Lopez, Jacob Ben Israel and 58 others liked this.<strong>_

**Lauren Zizes – **Damn…

**Quinn Fabray – **Really Britt?

**Santana Lopez – **mmmhm! Well I've got plenty of names for you.

**Mercedes Jones – **LADIES! It's a new year. Don't start it with you two arguing… again.  
><em><strong>Brittany S Pierce, Tina Cohen Chang and 15 others like this.<strong>_

**Santana Lopez – **ok, I'll be 'civil' then, or whatever you call it.

**Quinn Fabray – **Fine.

**Mercedes Jones – **THANK YOU! 3

**Artie Abrams – **Amen.

_-xo-_

**It was an early and peaceful night for the glee kids; they were all excited about getting back to school no matter what they said. They all woke the next morning ready for what the day would bring, they never expected what would be coming to them, especially not Rachel Berry…**


	3. NON CHAPTER 2

**Hey y'all! I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything, I've been really busy and Its actually really difficult writing all of you guys in.**

**So here's the hard part, as much as I loved ALL of your characters, I've found it really hard to fit all of you in. I've decided to shorten it down a bit so I'm really, really sorry if I had said that I was going to put your characters in and they don't actually make it. I'll hopefully be able to put in little appearances or maybe bring them in later on in the story if you continue to read :)**

**So thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you like :) !**

**Characters.**

**James Pheonix.**

**Joey Alexander.**

**Li Mei Bryant.**

**Daniel Bryant.**

**Swayer Cordero.**

**Zoe Osbourne.**


	4. The First Day Home

Early the next morning, Rachel Berry was awake and getting ready for her first day back at school and unlike most of the other kids at McKinley; she couldn't wait to get back. It had been an amazing summer, her talent had improved and now it was time for her to get back to The New Directions, she was already working on numbers to suggest for this year's sectionals. Just as she was putting on her lip gloss her cell phone started to vibrate, she saw Finn's name appear on the screen.

As she opened the text a huge smile spread across her face.

'Good morning beautiful. Can't wait to see you again today. I'll pick you up from your house at 7:15. I love you, Finn.'

She and Finn had survived another summer together and they were at their strongest. Every morning when he woke up he would send her a text and every night before she slept she would send him one.

'Morning? Finn you should have been awake at least an hour ago! It's the first day back, make sure that you have a shower and don't forget any of your things. It's going to be a good year. Oh and, I love you xx'

Rachel could hear her dads talking to each other downstairs, the radio was playing and she could smell the bacon cooking. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"_Good morning!" _ She said with a smile on her face and a spring in her step as she walked into the kitchen. She walked to the fridge and got herself some orange juice. As she sat down on a chair, one of the dads kissed the top of her head.

"_Morning sweetie, did you sleep well? We're making a big breakfast so you will have all of your energy at school today. Do you need a ride?"_

"_Good morning! Yes, I slept well thank you Dad. Mm it smells great, don't forget the waffles! And no, Finn is picking me up soon and we're going to go with Kurt and Blaine... I think."_

When Rachel and Finn weren't spending time alone, they were always with Kurt and Blaine. They called themselves the Fabulous Four... although Finn never really agreed to the nickname. Blaine had decided just before the summer started that he wanted to transfer to McKinley, being a part of The New Directions was what he wanted now that he was with Kurt.

"_Oh is he now? Well as long as he drives carefully with you Princess." _

Rachel smiled at her other Dad; he was always the more protective one even if it didn't suit him. He was always looking for ways to catch Finn out, but he knew that Finn would never do anything to harm Rachel; he was the perfect guy for her.

They all sat together at the table whilst they ate their breakfast. The music was playing on the radio and just looking out of the window they could see that it was going to be a gorgeous day. About ten minutes after they had all finished the doorbell rang. Rachel flew to the door and quickly opened it to find her tall and very attractive boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face. He quickly grabbed her as she jumped into his arms, he had only just seen her the day before but even that felt like she had been away from him for too long. He put her down and she skipped back into the house to get her bag.

They both said goodbye to Rachel's dads before they left and then walked down her driveway to where his old truck was waiting for them. He opened the door for her to get in like a perfect gentleman. He started the engine and backed out into the street. This year was going to be good, they could both tell. His hand was on the gear stick, as she put her hand on the top of his he got something that he always felt when she was around, Butterflies.


	5. Welcome

All of the glee kids seemed confused when they arrived at the choir room to find the door locked with a note stuck to the door.

'_New Directions! Everyone head to the auditorium, I'll meet you there. Mr Schuester.' _

They all saw the note and eventually found themselves sitting in the auditorium, trying to work out what they were all doing there on their first day back. The band was all set up on stage but there was nobody to be seen, maybe Mr Schuester wanted them all to practice a new song for sectionals or something, where was Mr Schue anyway? He told them all to meet him there yet he wasn't there. Eventually he came out from the left side of the stage, his voice booming through the auditorium.

"_Hi guys! It's great seeing you all again, I'm guessing you've all had amazing summers right?"_

He seemed happy and excitable but he still hadn't told any of the kids why they were there. There were several scattered responses from the kids sitting down, most of them excited to see him after being away from their favourite teacher for so long.

"_Well, I guess it's time for me to tell you all why I've asked you to meet me here... It's a new year here at McKinley and everybody knows that means new students, There are eight kids here that are about to audition for the new directions!"_

That was when the noise really hit him, the current glee kids were shouting all sorts of abuse at him, there was a "WHAT THE HELL" from Santana, a "hell no." From Mercedes, "YES! I am no longer the new guy!" from Sam, an "oh look I was right." From a smug Quinn and even though only Santana and Brittany heard it, a "no! Now I'm going to have to find another crack house." From an angry Rachel. She was pissed off now, there were eight new kids and she and Kurt obviously weren't going to get the chance to perform their duet together now. What a great first day.

"_come on guys, everybody deserves the chance to be here, none of you were turned away and all of these guys are getting the same treatment. We all have this thing we do, we perform. Lets keep that in mind. So without further adjue I would like to welcome the hopeful new members of the new directions!" _

Mr Schuester started to clap enthusiastically as a group of teenagers all walked onto the stage in a slightly awkward looking line, some of them were smiling, some of them looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but that stage, but they were all there for one thing and one thing only, to audition.

Mr Schuester finished clapping and with a giant smile on his face he began to speak to the awkward standing teen's.

'_Well guys, I'm very happy that you all have the courage to step onto this stage, not many in this school would. So if you would all like to step forward one at a time? Maybe tell everybody here a bit about yourself and then obviously we have the rest of the day for you all to audition so you can do that separately if you like?' _he watched the hopefuls all nod and smile. '_so, lets begin!' _

He hopped off of the stage and went to sit down with the rest of the New Directions, everybody watched as the first brave soul stepped up to bare all about themselves.

A tall Caucasian guy was the first to start speaking, he wasn't the most well built guy but you could see that he had muscles. He had dark brown hair that was kind of messy but looked good and he was softly spoken.

"_Hi, I'm James... Phoenix, but people do call me Phoenix... I'm from Boston and I've just moved here. not really having the best of times, I mean... I'm the new guy but I'm surviving. I guess I've never really seen myself as a singer, I'm probably nowhere near as good as any of you guys, but I play piano and guitar. I hate bullies and people who judge before you know, so I hope that all of you will get to know me before you make a judgement. Thanks." _

He started to bite his nails as he saw the new directions kids whisper to each other, biting his nails was something that he had done since he was young, he bit them when he was nervous and right now he was more scared than he was on his first day. Jeez.

The second person to stand up was a very small Asian girl. She had long very straight, very black hair that was put in a half up half down style and was wearing jeans and a black tee. She was pretty to the eye but it didn't look as if she knew it.

"_Hey, I'm Li Mei... what can I say. I'm from LA, another new kid. I love music. I hate bullies. I'm sarcastic but that's just me."_

She stepped back into the line and everybody was kind of confused, waiting for her to say more... she was obviously not the most social in the group but she could be really talented for all they knew. Quinn Fabray did not seem impressed with her behaviour towards them, she was meant to be making an impression, what kind of an impression was that?

Before they knew it another Asian was talking to them all, he looked strangely like Li Mei, they were obviously related, they could have been twins if not for the height difference.

"_Hi there, unlike my sister over there I'm the more social one out of the two! I'm Daniel and you know how there's always a prettier twin? I'm that guy. I work out, I play music, I'm pretty much every girls dream" _he said with a wink. "_I play basketball, I cook and one day I'm going to be a model. Oh, I'm straight and single ladies." _

Everybody was amused at this guy's humour, he was somewhat a mixture of both Sam and Puck... Impossible.

All of the guys attentions were brought to a halt when the next girl stood before them all, she was gorgeous clearly and unlike anybody that had ever stepped into McKinley, she looked fierce and she dressed it to. She was wearing skinny fit jeans with black boots, a lace cami top and a black leather jacket, her raven hair had red highlights and was curled into a ponytail. Her figure was amazing and instantly most of the girls were jealous.

"_Hola! I'm Swayer Cordero, I am as you can see Puerto Rican but I've been living in Lima since I was fourteen. I'm someone that knows what I want and I want to get out of this city, travel the world. I love New York, photography, designing clothes and music, clearly. I'm a dancer, I love it more than I love life so hopefully that some of us will have in common, I um can't wait to audition for yall. Gracias."_

The bell rang throughout the auditorium, although Mr Schuester said that they could have all day, none of the kids wanted to spend the rest of their night sat listening to other peoples life stories, they all got up and started to walk out of the auditorium. Mr Schue began to speak.

"_ok guys well if you all want to meet here again tomorrow we will finish off the rest of your intro's and for the rest of this week each glee rehearsal will be focused on your audition's. I hope everybody enjoys their night and thank you to those who have already stood forward." _


	6. Mess With The Enemy

Later that night, the new directions are discussing the day's events via facebook.

**Rachel Berry – **Rather disappointed that I didn't get to sing my duet with Kurt Hummel today...

**Comments- **

**Quinn Fabray – **you sure that's the only thing you're disappointed about?

**Santana Lopez – **We're all pissed Quinn, shut it.

**Quinn Fabray – **Oh please Santana...

**Rachel Berry – **Girls please, You know that I'm not fond of people arguing on my status, and yes Quinn, it is safe to say as I do not yet have any of the new kids on facebook that I am unhappy about their presence, our group dynamic is strong as it is. Yes we could be improved with more vocals and yes it would be a great opportunity for people to swing behind me whilst i perform solo's but our family is good as it is. Thank you.

**Santana Lopez – **Sway behind you? nah uh, Rachel, not this year... it's not all about you. Sorry.

**Quinn Fabray – **some family...

-xo-

_**Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and two others are now friends with James Pheonix and three others. **_

**Comments-**

**Rachel Berry – **Finn?

**Finn Hudson – **What?

**Noah Puckerman – **Damn Finn, looks like we're messing with the enemy ;)

**Finn Hudson – **Bro please, I'm not messing with anyone :p

**Rachel Berry – **this is not acceptable Finn Hudson.

**Swayer Cordero** – The Enemy? Enough of that. Thanks for the add Finn!

**James Pheonix – **Thanks Finn, thanks Noah.

**Noah Puckerman – **cool bro, call me puck.

**Santana Lopez – **Oh hold up? Just because these guys stand up and tell us their names that means we have to be friends with them? Not cool, I'm only just getting used to being averagely nice to you guys. These guys will feel the whole wrath of Santana.

**Swayer Cordero – **El stupida.

**Santana Lopez – **Oh honey I'm about to go all Lima heights. Watch your back talamundo.

**Swayer Cordero – **ok, so I'll see you tomorrow then bestie? Come fetch me when you wanna go 'all lima heights' try to catch me at a time when I seem bothered huh? nice talking to you!

**Artie Abrams** – Boom ^  
><em><strong>-Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and 14 others like this. <strong>_


	7. Introduction

The auditorium was silent. The new directions were sat in the stalls, arms crossed and the hopefuls were sat with their legs dangling off the side of the stage, the stare off was intense and nobody was saying a word. They were all waiting patiently for Mr Schue to arrive... he was always late.

"_Ok this is ridiculous!" _shouted an angry Rachel, she was already stood up and about to perform one of her great storm out's when Mr Schuester finally came into the auditorium.

"_OK GUYS! Let's get the rest of this show on the road!" _he said it with a slightly laugh in his voice but none of the student's seemed amused.

"_Let's start off from where we left things yesterday, umm Joey and Zoe? You're up." _

Joey was the first to stand forward; just the way he stood made it clear to everybody that he had confidence. He was tall, 5"11 and his long dreadlocks made him stand out in the crowd. He was mixed race and beautiful. Joey was already a student at McKinley, everybody knew who he was but nobody really _knew _him. he had a mind like no other, and he wasn't afraid to speak what was on it. Joey stood out from the crowd, often wearing bright 'original' clothes. As he began to speak his deep voice boomed through the silent room.

"_hey, I'm Joe. Um I'm sure that some of you know of me, I don't really know why I didn't think about joining glee club before... I guess I'm more into busking than I am theatrically performing, but if I wanna make it to Hollywood someday then I've got to step up to the mark, try other things... and here I am! I love my guitar, I love my crappy old car. I hate people who don't have faith you know? If you come to me and tell me you have a dream? I'll support you, I'll never put you down so I hope none of yall will do that to me. Thanks."_

Rachel couldn't help but smile, neither could a few of the other members. They all knew what it was like to get your dreams crushed. This year was a year for the believers of the world. Joey stepped back into the line and that only left one person left to introduce herself, Zoe Osbourne.

Zoe was a bubbly person, she walked forward with a spring in her step and a massive smile on her face, turning her nerves into energy she wasn't letting anything stop her from auditioning. Zoe had only just transferred from another state, she had heard about the new directions and had seen plenty of videos of them performing online so when her mom told her they were moving to Lima there was one thing she was sure of, she had to get into the new directions.

She was gorgeous to say the least, her long blonde hair was in a wavy style and was flowing all the way down to the bottom of her back, her eyes were a shade of green brighter than the grass in summer, and her stunning figure was constantly being flaunted in girly dresses, lace tops, shorts and leggings. She was the girl next door.

"_Hi I'm Zoe! Most people call me Z. I'm new to Lima so I'm pretty clueless with everything right now but I'm ready for a challenge so bring it on McKinley! I suppose the one thing that I was really known for in my last school was dancing, I've been doing it since I could stand and I know you all do a lot of dancing so I hope that I can fit in nicely with everyone. I can't wait to audition for you guys! I hope I can do the song justice and I hope you guys like me, because I like you guys already... I know it!. Thank you!"_

Zoe walked back to where the others were stood, she still had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait for when she had the opportunity to actually audition, she couldn't wait to get started with the new directions_. _Truthfully, all Zoe wanted was to fit in.

**Zoe Osbourne –** sooo excited to audition for The New Directions! :)

_**Comments- **_

**Swayer Cordero: **I think I might be falling in love with you a little bit.  
><em><strong>12 people like this. <strong>_

**Zoe Osbourne: **huh what? :) Haha

**Swayer Cordero: **you're so positive it's great!

**Kurt Hummel: **Positivity will get you far in this school trust me.

**Santana Lopez: **how else are we supposed to deal with the slushies?

**Noah Puckerman: **when are you ever positive Santana?

**Santana Lopez: **shut it Puckerman ;)

**Finn Hudson: **everybody got your audition songs prepared? :)

**James Pheonix: **yeah man! It's gunna be awesome.

**Noah Puckerman: **anybody need any backup from me and my axe? ;)

**Mike Chang: **I think they'll survive Puck ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **you kill me chang. Love ya bro.

-xo-

**Rachel Berry – **I don't like this at all.

_**Comments-**_

**Mercedes Jones: **lighten up Rachel, the newbie's are coming whether you like it or not.

**Santana Lopez: **nobody liked you at first elfy mc no boobs but you're still here. :)

-xo-


	8. Eavesdrop

"_SANTANA!" _ A high pitch voice called from the end of the hallway. Santana was standing by her locker, playing with her Quinn Fabray voodoo doll when she heard the call. She knew instantly who the voice came from and her face lit up as she saw her girl walking towards her with her arms stretched out in front of her.

"_Britt! Ah come here baby!"_

Just like Finn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany had been in a relationship for a couple of months now. As far as Santana was concerned the relationship was as secret as it could be, but everybody who really knew the two of them knew what was going on. They probably knew before Santana knew herself.

The moment that Brittany got within arm's reach of Santana she wrapped her arms around her waist, it sent a shock through Santana's whole body, and neither of the girls had ever felt this way about anybody before.

"_I missed you last night Santana...are you staying over tonight?" _

Santana looked a bit shocked at how loud Brittany was speaking, her eyes widened and she replied in hushed tones.

"_I know Britt I missed you too, and of course I am... where else would I be?"_

She winked at Brittany, and like so many other times when they were trying to be secret in the hallways, Brittany had to fight the urge to kiss her girlfriend. She let go of her waist and shut Santana's locker for her. They started to walk to their first lesson but something caught their attention on the way there.

In the choir room Mr Schuester was sat with six people, those six being the kids that were auditioning for glee club today. Brittany didn't seem to understand why they were stood there spying on them but Santana was not impressed, she may have looked to everyone else like she didn't care but she did. She didn't want more people in, especially considering she was only just getting solo's now.

Just as Santana was debating storming in on them all the school bang rang. She had Math first, and if she failed it mama lopez was going to kick up the biggest Lima Heights storm that you could ever see. She grabbed Britt's hand and they walked to where they needed to be.

"_So, you're sure about Glee Club?" _

Mr Schuester was sat in the choir room with some kids that had got in touch with him over the summer. There were three girls and three guys and Mr Schuester was getting great vibes from all of them... after the introductions he could tell that some of them had personality's that were made for the new directions.

"_Well, the New Directions aren't just about the music, we're a family... and within the first week or so it will become clear if you belong in the family or not. I think there are twelve of us now? And as soon as you join you will see how close we all are, so I hope you understand that it may take some time for you all to adjust, but as far as I can tell there's going to be no problems with any of you. You seem like a great group of kids. Are you ready for the auditions?"_

Joey, who had always been a McKinley student smiled and began to speak, his voice making the girls sat around him immediately pay attention. Well, everybody paid attention anyway, his bright pink skinny jeans made sure of that.

"_Sure, but what if the other kids don't want us in?"_

"_We don't reject anybody who wants to join Joey, I won't lie to you guys in the past there has been some tension between the kids already here and the ones who want to join, but I'm hoping things will be different this year. You probably know already that some of my kids will be graduating anyway this year."_

The small Asian girl spoke up for the first time since she had entered the room. She had a quiet yet soothing voice.

"_Is it true that a girl in your New Directions sent another to a crack house?"_

Suddenly there was an awkward silence, Mr Schuester rubbed his chin and made it apparent that he was trying to find an explanation for Rachel's behaviour last year.

"_Well yes... Li Mei is it?"_

"_Mhm, just call me Li..."_

"_Rachel is our star... but the problem is she can be stubborn and at times a little selfish. She sent Sunshine to the crack house because at the time she was jealous, but I know that she's grown and she always learns from her mistakes. Underneath the stubborn and determined exterior, Rachel is probably one of the nicest girls you will ever meet... they all are, I know what girls can be like and honestly you all have nothing to worry about when it comes to my kids, they are all teddy bears at heart they really are."_

Joey spoke up again, he had been in Mckinley for the last two years and even though he was never confident enough to join the glee club, he knew all about the new directions and everybody in it.

"_Except Santana Lopez."_

"_What's wrong with her?" _said Zoe Osbourne, a tiny girly girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"_She's one of them. A Cheerio." _Said Joey.

"_A what?" _

"_A Cheerio. One of Sue Sylvester's minions. Vicious and loud, I've seen her get into fights in these halls with a few of the other girls... even I wouldn't want to be on her bad side."_

A small laugh came from Swayer who was patiently sitting behind the rest of them.

She wasn't one of the new kids, Mr Schue had taught her for a year since she moved to Lima from Puerto Rico. He had no idea that she was into music though.

"_She's nothing. Trust me."_

Mr Schuester looked confused at what Swayer said; he wasn't sure if it was an insult towards Santana or her trying to settle the nerves of the other girls in the class.

"_You're right Swayer, don't worry about Santana. She's harmless now that her attitude has calmed."_

He looked at his watch and realised that Figgins had only allowed him 20 minutes with the students, after that they had to get straight back to their first classes.

"_I am so sorry guys but we're out of time, I will see you all in the auditorium at the free period. It was really great to meet some of you. I can't wait to see your auditions. Now you better get back to your classes." _


	9. Audition Away

It was free period and everyone from the new directions, old and new were preparing for the auditions. Some of the kids looked nervous; some of them didn't even seem fazed. Zoe was stood biting her nails, she was one of the more nervous ones, Joey was doing the same... he had heard about these auditions, how intense they could get and right now he was reconsidering even doing it. He loved music yeah, but he loved music the way he saw it... if this glee club was going to change him he wasn't 100% sure that this was where he wanted to be.

He instantly stopped thinking so much when Sam, the big mouthed blonde kid stepped over. Sam put his hand on Joey's shoulder in a reassuring fashion.

"_Hey bro, you ok?"_

"_Yeah man I'm cool... I just, well I don't know. Is this 'glee club' worth it?"_

Sam smiled and chuckled a little, it was a confusing look to Joey and he honestly had no idea what Sam was going to say next.

"_dude, I know what's going through your head right now. When I first joined I wasn't sure... I was debating between doing what I loved and being popular and at the end of the day? This glee club has taught me so much. The new directions have been my family and they've helped me through the HARDEST of times, even better they don't change you, these guys are going to love you for who you are, that's pretty much everything we stand for in here."_

Joey couldn't help but smile, he liked this guy... it was the first time they had ever spoken to each other but he couldn't help but appreciate his kindness, nobody had been this nice to him at McKinley in the whole time he had been there. They continued to chat until Mr Schue came over to the pair.

"_Hey Joey you ready to audition?" _

"_Yeah Mr Schue, I'm ready." _

Joey stepped up onto the stage and gave a slight nod to the band all ready and waiting behind him, he clasped the microphone with both hands and stared down into the audience. His dreadlocks were hanging by his side. As the music began to play he started to sing. His voice silencing the auditorium once again.

_Have you lost your way?__  
><em>_Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made__  
><em>_And so it goes__  
><em>_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow__  
><em>_Take a step before you leap__  
><em>_Into the colours that you seek__  
><em>_You'll get back what you give away__  
><em>_So don't look back on yesterday___

_Wanna scream out__  
><em>_No more hiding__. _

Joey continued to sing, as he looked into the audience he couldn't see a thing, all the lights were on him and as far as he was concerned it was just him in that auditorium. He may not have been the best dancer or the best singer at that, but he loved the way the music made him feel and on stage was where he needed to be. He finished singing only to hear the sound of the small audience's claps and cheers. He walked off as Swayer walked on, her heeled boots clicking the stage below her.

"_hi everyone, I'm going to be singing she's so gone by lemonade mouth." _ She smiled and cleared her throat before flicking her long and curled hair over her shoulder. As the band began to play she did she clasped the microphone with her left hand and stared into the audience.

_Insecure__  
><em>_In her skin__  
><em>_Like a puppet, a girl on a string___

_Broke away__  
><em>_Learn to fly__  
><em>_If you want her back gotta let her shine___

_So it looks like the joke's on you__  
><em>_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew__  
><em> 

Just before she was about to sing the chorus she pulled the microphone out of the stand and threw it up towards her mouth as she tilted her head back and sang the rocky chorus.

___She's so gone__  
><em>_That's so over now__  
><em>_She's so gone__  
><em>_You won't find her around__  
><em>_You can look but you won't see__  
><em>_The girl I used to be__  
><em>_'Cause she's__  
><em>_She's so gone___

_Here I am__  
><em>_This is me__  
><em>_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be___

_Are you shocked?__  
><em>_Are you mad?__  
><em>_That you're missing out on who I really am___

_Now it looks like the joke's on you__  
><em>_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew___

_She's so gone_

When she stopped she was slightly out of breath, it just made her look hot in most of the guys opinion. She had a standing ovation from most of the new directions except Santana of course, who was clapping but had taken a disliking to the girl. It was time for Li Mei to audition, she was feeling more girly than usual today and was wearing a black long sleeved dress and some dark green tights with combat style boots.

"_I'll be singing, Joss Stone... the choking kind. Thanks."_

_I only meant to love you__  
><em>_Didn't you know it babe__  
><em>_Didn't you know it__  
><em>_Why couldn't you be content__  
><em>_With the love I gave oh yeah__  
><em>_I gave you my heart__  
><em>_But you wanted my mind, oh yeah__  
><em>_Your love scares me to death, boy__  
><em>_Oh it's the chokin kind__  
><em>_That's all it is___

_You can kill a girl__  
><em>_With a bottle of poison or a knife__  
><em>_I know you can__  
><em>_I'll hurt her more to take her pride__  
><em>_And ruin her life__  
><em>_Oh it's a shame boy__  
><em>_Whatever it is boy__  
><em>_I surely hope you find, oh yeah__  
><em>_I tell you that hat don't fit my head__  
><em>_Oh, it's the chokin kind___

_It makes me wanna mmm mmm mmm mmm___

she immediately walked off of the stage, she didn't care about the cheering from the audience. Her brother was shocked, he had never heard her sing like that... in fact, he wasn't sure at first why she was even joining the glee club, he had never heard her sing at all. She was amazing to say the least and for a second there he was proud of his sister, even Berry was impressed. It was time for Daniel to audition so before he climbed up onto the stage he thought to himself, crap... how am I going to compete with Li after that? And that was the first time he ever thought of his sister in a nice sence, their relationship was usually based on him calling her a freak and her calling him a girl, they couldn't love each other, it just didn't seem natural.

The music began to play the minute that he grabbed hold of the microphone, he wasn't the best singer in the group but he had a tone to his voice that not many people had, he was unique.

_I hung up the phone tonight__  
><em>_Something happened for the first time__  
><em>_Deep inside__  
><em>_It was a rush__  
><em>_What a rush__  
><em>_'Cause the possibility__  
><em>_That you would ever feel the same way__  
><em>_About me__  
><em>_It's just too much__  
><em>_Just too much___

_Why do I keep running from the truth?__  
><em>_All I ever think about is you__  
><em>_You got me hypnotized__  
><em>_So mesmerized__  
><em>_And I've just got to know___

_Do you ever think__  
><em>_When you're all alone__  
><em>_All that we could be?__  
><em>_Where this thing could go?__  
><em>_Am I crazy or falling in love?__  
><em>_Is it real or just another crush?__  
><em>_Do you catch a breath__  
><em>_When I look at you?__  
><em>_Are you holding back__  
><em>_Like the way I do?__  
><em>_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away__  
><em>_But I know this crush ain't going__  
><em>_Away__  
><em>_Going away_

Zoe was next to sing and her bubbly personality shone through as she skipped up to the stage, she took the microphone off of the stand and done something that nobody had done yet, she sat on the very edge of the stage, her feet dangling off of it.

"_Hey again guys, I'm going to be singing your song by Elton John today... I hope you enjoy it!" _her voice ended in a high pitched girly tone, there was no doubt about it she was one of the cutest people to have ever auditioned for glee club.

The music began to play and she started to sing into the microphone, her voice had power to it... she held every note perfectly and had a soft tone to rival others.

_It's a little bit funny  
>this feeling inside<br>I'm not one of those who can,  
>easily hide...<br>I don't have much money...  
>but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where<br>the two of us could live._

She stood up from where she was sat and slowly walked backwards to the center of the stage, she kept all of the emotion in her performance, she gently threw her left arm down by her side with her hand stretched out as she sang the chorus.

_And you can tell anybody  
>this is your song<br>it may be quite, simple but  
>now that it's done.<em>

_I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind<br>that I put down in words..._

_How wonderful life is  
>now you're in the world. <em>

_Ooh oh, ooh oh. _

_How wonder-ful life is  
>now you're, in the world.<em>

She stopped singing and slowly put the microphone back in place, as she gave the audience a curtsey she couldn't help but smile as she heard the audience clapping, she even heard a brief '_amazing' _from what sounded like the Asian girl, Tina or something.

The last person to audition was James, the girls all cheered as he stood by the microphone. For a second that he was there he went blank. He couldn't hear his own thoughts and he couldn't remember the words to the song, all he could hear was his heartbeat racing. It was then that he heard the familiar beat. 'Come on J, just get the first words out and you know that you'll be fine. You ARE good.' He thought to himself. He could hear his intro coming up and was tapping his foot on the floor. Suddenly it came, the part of the song where he had two choices, sing or run. Out of nowhere, his voice escaped his mouth.

_You, you're such a big star to me__  
><em>_**You're everything I wanna be**__**  
><strong>__But you're stuck in a hole and I want you to get out__  
><em>_I don't know what there is to see__  
><em>_But I know it's time for you to leave__  
><em>_We're all just pushing along__  
><em>_Trying to figure it out, out, out.___

_All your anticipation pulls you down__  
><em>_When you can have it all, you can have it all.___

_So come on, come on, get it on__  
><em>_Don't know what you're waiting for__  
><em>_Your time is coming don't be late, hey hey__  
><em>_So come on__  
><em>_See the light on your face__  
><em>_Let it shine__  
><em>_Just let it shine__  
><em>_Let it shine.___

_Stop being so hard on yourself__  
><em>_It's not good for your health__  
><em>_I know that you can change__  
><em>_So clear your head and come round__  
><em>_You only have to open your eyes__  
><em>_You might just get a big surprise__  
><em>_And it may feel good and you might want to smile, smile, smile.___

_Don't you let your demons pull you down__  
><em>_'Cause you can have it all, you can have it all._

He didn't even realise that he was dancing around the stage, singing his heart out down the microphone... all his nerves vanished when he was on that stage and for that moment he didn't feel like the new kid, he didn't feel like anything but himself... he was a performer and that was where he wanted to be. The cheering from the audience was only spurring him on, making him more energetic than ever.__

_Hey let me know you!__  
><em>_You're all that matters to me!__  
><em>_Hey let me show you!__  
><em>_You're all that matters to meeeee. ___

_Hey let me love you__  
><em>_You're all that matters to me__  
><em>_Hey so come on yeah__  
><em>_Shine all your light over me!_

As the music finished he felt complete, like he had just gotten rid of a giant weight upon his shoulders. He walked off of the stage with a giant smile on his face and he walked back to where everyone was not seated, but stood with arms open for him to pile in, he felt like part of something that he had never experienced before.

Mr Schuester started laughing and clapping his hands like he usually did. Li Mei couldn't help but stare at his ridiculous and ugly noodle hair.

"_Guys you were all amazing! There were some really unexpected but fantastic voices that came out today, I am proud of you all. There is one more stage to the auditions and that's just a meet with the original members to see what they thought of you, and then the lucky ones will be welcome at the next glee meeting! So, thank you and I will hopefully see you all in a couple of days!"_

Everybody started chatting to themselves and to others as they walked out together, for a group of people who barely knew each other a few days ago, they were getting on like a house fire.

Zoe was walking with Daniel when Mike and Brittany pretty much pounced on her.

"_You're a dancer right?" _said Mike with a huge grin on his face.

Brittany started dancing there and then, the cool moves that she was pulling off made Zoe giggle.

"_Yeah, I am. I love it." _Zoe replied with a smile.

"_Are you good?" _said Brit sounding quite serious.

"_I'm not bad!"  
>"well basically, me and Brittany are usually the people who choreograph the routines around here. Sectionals, regional's, you name it. So if you're interested... we're going to choreograph the next routine on Friday for sectionals so meet us in the dance studio at 5?" <em>

"_I don't even know if I'm in yet!"  
>"you will be, you were amazing Zoe." <em>Brittany said putting her hand on her back. She then skipped off towards Santana as Tina walked over to Mike and Brittany. Tina introduced herself as they all walked into the corridors of McKinley. Nobody could wait until they knew if they were in the new directions or not, they would just have to wait until Thursday _  
><em> 


	10. Opinions, Opinions

Mr Schuester and the rest of The New Directions were all sat together in the choir room. The decision about who was going to be joining them was being made, the decision was mostly unanimous.

"_So the kids were great yesterday right, right?" _Mr Schue had the biggest smile on his face; he hadn't been this excited since Kurt introduced him to Versace vests.

Rachel couldn't help but add her opinion.

"_Mr Schuester even I will agree that they were all very talented but I still think that if you simply HAVE to expand the new directions then you should only expand by a few members because we will lose our originality when it comes to competitions." _

"_But Rachel, having more members in the glee club is going to make the new directions seem so much cooler to everyone else in this school" _this coming from Tina, she was sick of people pushing her around now, she didn't even care that much what other people thought about her, but when it came to her friends she couldn't help but feel truly hurt when she saw them get the burn of a slushie facial.

Puck spoke up for the first time since he entered the choir room, he was sat at the back with Finn and up until now he wasn't even listening to the conversation around him.

"_If I do say so myself some of the girls that auditioned were HOT! This school could use some more hotties." _

"_Puck's right, now y'all know that I like boys but DAMN some of them were beautiful ladies." _Interrupted Mercedes.

Rachel was clearly feeling uncomfortable with everyone around her practically praising the kids that could take her space as she was sat with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Everybody else was welcoming the change, even Santana. She knew that having new people would interfere with her getting anywhere in glee club but that just meant she would have to perform with more effort than ever.

"_Ok so are we decided then? Everybody who auditioned yesterday is joining?" _said Mr Schuester with a slight worry in his voice, he was only expecting Rachel to come out with something that would slightly offend most people in the room.

"_Ok, well I have decided to let this happen ONLY because I have thought about it and if we want to get anywhere this year at regional's we're going to have to become a bigger force, but obviously I will still keep any broadway numbers that come my way and anything involving Barbara, clearly. And considering I am the lead in the glee club I am going to have the directing control over what movements they perform when they sway behind me and the other slightly less talented members of glee club than me."_

Santana shot up out of her chair, it was one too many times now that Rachel had pissed her off. Brittany flew up from the chair beside her and stood in front of Santana, making sure she couldn't get to Rachel. She grabbed her girlfriend's hands and tried to calm the situation. Sam had grabbed Santana's waist from the chair behind trying to restrain her but in the end all it took to calm her down was feeling Brit's hands in hers.

She sat back down on her seat and left a screaming Rachel to it.

"_That's not happening this year Rachel, the trouble tones have proven that everybody deserves the chance to be center stage this year, for some of you it's your final year so you either share it with dignity or leave." _This was one of the first times that Mr Schuester had put Rachel into place and she didn't agree with it. She stood up and walked out of the room. Finn shortly following her after apologising to the rest of the class.

"_Mr Schuester they were awesome, every one of them... even the moody little one." _Said Artie.

"_Especially the moody little one..." _replied Quinn.

"_So it's done, I'll email them all tonight letting them know that they got in and I'll see you all tomorrow for the first new and official new directions!" _Mr Schuester clapped his hands together as he watched the kids all grab their bags and head out of the room, this year they were going to win sectionals, and regional's there was no doubt about it. As he left the school and got into his car he started brainstorming all of the numbers that they could perform for sectionals in two weeks. As he pressed play on the CD player he realised there was only one option for the kids.

_Journey. _


	11. Regards, Mr W Schuester

**To: ; ;; ; ; **

_Congratulations to you all, you are all welcomed into The New Directions with open arms. I would personally like to tell you all that every one of your auditions were spectacular and Glee club is going to be a perfect place for you all. The glee club will become your home away from home, The New Directions will become your family and most of all, if it isn't already... the music will become you're reason to smile in the day. You will work with others, and on your own from time to time, every week we have a lesson to be completed, for example: 'lady music' 'original song' 'journey' and they are always fun working on. Glee club used to be just twice a week but since everybody loved it so much it is every day at free period. I'm looking forward to seeing you all tomorrow for your first ever real glee meeting, I hope that it's everything you are hoping it will be. I can almost promise you that you will not be disappointed._

_Thank you so much for wanting to become a part of this amazing thing. _

_Regards, Mr W Schuester. _


	12. Don't Talk To Her

**Swayer Cordero - **First day in The ND tomorrow, a little bit excited!

_**Comments – **_

**Zoe Osbourne – **omg me too! Hehe, can't wait to get started with everything :D

**Joey Alexander – **your auditions were SO good, totally jealous of girls.

**Swayer Cordero – **gracias! You were awesome too.

**Zoe Osbourne – **she's right Joey, you were great. Hehe x

**Daniel Bryant – **hey what about me? ;)

**Swayer Cordero – **you weren't too bad ;) haha

**Li Mei Bryant – **I personally think you were terrible Danielle...

**Daniel Bryant – **shut up little sister.

**Li Mei Bryant – **I'm three minutes younger.

**Li Mei Bryant – **... and I could still kick your ass.

**Swayer Cordero – **Haha! ^

**James Pheonix – **did everyone get in then? Well done guys, the auditions were all insane. :)

**Artie Abrams – **you were the bomb. Not gunna front.  
><em><strong>- 8 people like this. <strong>_

**Zoe Osbourne – **thank you! 3

**Santana Lopez – **you were pretty good.

**Swayer Cordero – **Thank you.

**Santana Lopez – **I never said I was talking to you...

**Swayer Cordero – **haha! Grow up.

**Santana Lopez – **how about we make a deal, you don't piss me off and I don't slap you :)

**Swayer Cordero – **How about... no. You don't scare me.

**Brittany Pierce – **Stop the violence...  
>- <em><strong>12 people like this.<strong>_

**Santana Lopez – **sorry britt britt. 3

**Swayer Cordero – **Sorry Brittany. Sorry everyone. x

**Santana Lopez – **Don't talk to her.

**Noah Puckerman – **Don't worry Swayer, you get used to her bitchiness. 

-xo-


	13. Acceptance

The choir room was packed with excitement, everyone was there from old to new and it was a really good atmosphere, even Rachel was taking the time to get to know people. She found herself being really drawn to Joey and his originality. Rachel, Joey, Kurt and Blaine were all sat together. Joey was wearing his dreads in a ponytail and was wearing a red and black striped cardigan that both Blaine and Kurt were seriously admiring.

"_So what's the deal with these lessons? I mean I've seen you guys walking round in lady gaga costumes, lettered t-shirts and I think I've even seen Finn in his tidy whiteys before... how does it end up coming to such craziness? Not that I have an issue with crazy at all."_

Rachel and Kurt both giggled as they remembered the times in the gaga costumes, the born this way lesson and rocky horror when Finn walked around without clothes on.

"_Well, we get given a lesson each week... pretty much just a task for us all to work on and sometimes we get really into them." _Said Rachel with a smile on her face as she looked across to Finn, he was sat socialising with some other new members.

"_From what I've seen so far, the new directions aren't just about the music, they're about learning... the caring, and the going through life with someone who is always there for you." _this coming from Blaine who was proudly holding Kurt's hand.

"_mmmhm, I've seen how close everyone in here is and honestly? It's touching. This school doesn't support togetherness in any way possible, there's always a war. I think that's what I'm going to like about the glee club... not having to fight." _

"_well don't get too comfortable, things can get pretty insane around here too. There's always a 'diva off' going on or some sort of couples feud, but everything gets to where it should be eventually." _Replied Rachel, she loved the glee club and everyone in it but she couldn't lie and pretend that it was sugar and cupcakes all the time.

Joey smiled, he appreciated that Rachel was being honest instead of just trying to sell the glee club. Kurt hadn't said much for a while, and he was interested in how someone with such a good voice and such a passion for music who had been at McKinley for years hadn't considered joining The New Directions yet...

"_So tell us a bit more about yourself Joey, I feel like you're a stranger right now."_ Kurt said with a smile in his voice.

"_Uh, uh, Um... well there's not much to say really? I'm um scared of spiders? I play guitar... bake? To be honest, I'm really scared of leaving Lima and not getting to Hollywood... that's the only place I really wanna be in life. I'm sure you've all got places that you dream of ending up."_

Both Kurt and Rachel looked at each other with a secret, best friend smile. They were both determined to move to New York and get into NYADA, they knew what it was like to hold on to a dream and never let go. Joey carried on speaking.

"_... I'm quite, extroverted? People look at me and because I look different that means I'm unapproachable, That's not the way I wanna be I am just a little different to everyone else. I don't have a girlfriend... or a boyfriend, I don't think I've ever really thought about relationships, my worlds always um been about getting far in life."_

Kurt completely forgot that his boyfriend was sat right next to him when his next outburst came out.

"_Well you really should have no problem finding someone, you're remarkably beautiful. Great bone structure." _

"_Kurt!" _said Rachel looking at Blaine's shocked but amused face.

"_Stay away from my boyfriend Joey!" _said Blaine pointing his finger jokingly at Joey, he didn't care about what Kurt had just said; it didn't even register as a problem. He and Kurt were going strong and it was staying that way, plus Joey was straight.

"_Haha I will Blaine don't worry, sorry Kurt... unfortunately I am straight!" _

Not too far away were Mike, Tina, Zoe, Sam and Mercedes. They were doing the same thing, joking around and getting to know each other better. Everybody was getting on amazingly with Zoe, it was hard not to love her when she was being so kind to everyone.

"_thank you so much for this guys, I still can't believe that I'm actually here" _

There was a combination of 'Aww' from pretty much everyone.

"_Honey you really don't need to thank us, you're audition... wow. I've got some competition with you!" _Said Mercedes, she was already feeling like this girl was one of her friends.

"_And you're so nice! I think we need more people like you here, everything's sort of going downhill right now, people need to remember why we're all here. We're a family y'know?" _Tina instantly loved Zoe, from the very minute that she auditioned, now that she was talking to her she loved her even more.

"_And you're a dancer, so if you work with Mike and Brittany then I'm sure I'll end up being really close to you!" _

Zoe was blushing, she wasn't used to getting praised so much... she had been through a lot in her past schools and in the last couple of minutes she had felt more appreciated than she ever had anywhere else.

"_I've seen Mike and Brittany dance, I mean I've watched videos of you all on youtube and you are all spectacular, I don't think I could ever come close to the standards of Mike and Brittany, Mike you are so talented!" _

"_well you're coming along to the studio tomorrow right? if you're not amazing then me and Britt will get you there" _Mike winked at Zoe when he spoke, he knew that she was going to be good enough... he could feel it just by looking at her, the way she moved when she walked and bounced around the room, he knew.

By this time Sam really wasn't paying attention to anything that anyone had to say, he couldn't help but stare at her...there she was in her short pink checked skirt, white stockings and that sexy leather jacket she wore just covering her cami top. Swayer was unlike any girl he had seen in this school, in Lima come to think of it. She was just sitting there with no clue how much of how crazy she was making him. But just like Sam, somebody else had his eye on Swayer.

Swayer, Li Mei, Artie and Puck were all sitting together around the piano. Puck had not stopped thinking of Swayer; something about her was so... sexy? She was a badass and he knew it another thing he knew was that he wanted her more than he ever had with another girl... even Quinn!

"... _so I live with my aunt and uncle and my twin sisters, Gloria and Lilliana they are 10. Um, I am so glad to be here I really appreciate the opportunity. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all, I'm very... in your face? So some of you might occasionally have a problem with me but I honestly don't care if you tell me to just cool it once in a while, I know that me being so loud alla time can get on some nerves. So as long as you're nice about it I don't care!" _she giggled with the others, she knew that she didn't put across how much trouble she could really cause, but she didn't want to put others off of her straight away.

"_What's up with Mr Schuester's hair?" _said Li, he wasn't in the room yet but she knew that the minute he walked into class she was going to want to burn his hair.

People weren't too sure how to take her so they laughed along and changed the subject.

"_So you're a twin huh?" _said Artie trying to switch the conversation up a bit.

"_oh god yes, that does not mean I like him though. I don't think there's ever been a time that I have liked my brother. That sounds ridiculous but I guess it's just the way we function around each other."_

"_but you love him right?"_ this came from Swayer, family was everything to her and people without high family values didn't really stand a chance with her.

"_haha haha oh god, Love my brother? That could never happen."_

People started to look very confused at this point, how could one girl have so much hatred towards one person? Especially one that she was related to... weren't twins supposed to be like super close? The truth was Li Mei did love her brother, more than anybody else in the world in fact, but she would never show it. He was the only person that she felt had some sort of connection to her, she felt blank to the world but not to Dan, in all honesty... she probably couldn't function without him. But yeah, she would never show that love... not in a million years, that would make her weak and she refused to be weak.

Daniel was sat on the floor laughing with Brittany, Santana and Finn. Automatically he clicked with Brittany, she was awesome! A little dumb maybe but awesome, it seemed that wherever she went though the Santana chick followed and vice versa so he made himself click with her too, although she pretty much scared the crap out of him. Finn wasn't the easiest to get on with; there was something about him that cried out alpha wannabe... Dan didn't like that at all.

"_...believe it or not I want to be a model! I'm straight but I would be AWESOME at modelling, come on, look at me... look at my abs!" _he pulled up his shirt to show off his abs to the two girls and the male... none of them interested in his abs whatsoever, although they were unbelievable.

"_dude..." _ said Finn as he stood up from the floor, he was going to go and see his girlfriend, he would rather be with her than look at some random guys abs, not cool.

"_I've seen better." _Said Santana laughing at the fact that this kid really did just make them look at his abs, no idea that she was a lesbian and the blonde girl next to her that he was trying to impress was her girlfriend.

Just hearing those words from Santana shut Daniel down, he had always had self esteem issues, just hearing that he wasn't the best killed him. He laughed awkwardly as he began to stand.

"_ha.. ha. Excuse me ladies."_ He said whilst winking... it's funny what looks could hide. He stepped out of the choir room and ran to the boys locker room, he had to be perfect.

Li saw him step out and knew that something was wrong, but if she followed him now then people would know she cared, she would ask him about it when they were both alone at home that evening.

Just then Mr Schuester FINALLY came into the room, with a giant smile on his face. He walked straight over to the board where he grabbed a pen and began writing this week's assignment, everyone looked slightly confused when they looked at the large words written on the board.

'_Welcome!' _


	14. And This Week's Lesson

The glee kids were all looking confused when Mr Schuester wrote the lesson up on the board, he was just stood on the spot with a giant smile on his face as if expecting a round of applause or something, instead he got confused faces and a few, 'Huh?'s'

"_ok guys, I've written all of your names on a little piece of paper and placed them into this hat. You're each going to pull out a name and whoever you get will be the person that you will be performing with this week. Now you can choose any song you like, as long as you spend the whole week getting to know each other. I want everybody in this room to become as close as everyone in here already is." _He was still looking happy although he could sence some of the tension in the room.

Blaine, always the positive front began to speak, breaking the silence between the rest of the kids.

"_I think it's a great idea Mr Schue! It would be cool to get to know everyone and maybe get some song ideas for sectionals!" _

Rachel's face dropped as soon as Blaine mentioned sectionals, she had already agreed to Quinn that The Troubletones would perform at least one number at every competition... she couldn't handle not performing at least one solo. What if Mr Schuester liked the new kid's performances so much that he let them perform instead of her? Her heart sank.

"_I've gotta agree with Blaine, is it? It would be awesome getting to know everyone better, and we're a glee club right? Meaning what better way is there to get to know everyone than through song? I can't wait to get my hand into that hat!" _said James who was sat on the floor now with the two cheerleaders and Li Mei, he was impressed with this week's lesson.

"_That's the spirit James! That is the kind of response I like to hear! Now you can all do anything you want this week to help get to know each other, go surfing! To the movies, do anything you like... just make sure you all stay safe, keep out of trouble and make sure that you have a performance by next week!"_

Everybody was starting to come around to the lesson plan, it shouldn't be too hard to do. It was just Rachel really, she was the only one in The New Directions who was still not too happy about new people being there.

"_Ok well let's get started! So basically, I've put the names of everyone new in here into the hat... some of you I've put in more than once; this is just so that everyone can participate with this week's lesson. I think that there is one group of four and the rest are all three's so don't worry if your name gets called out more than once, it just means that everyone who called your name will be in your group. Let's go, go, and go!" _

"_So... who exactly is picking the names out of this hat?" _Said a very confused Puck.

"_Seriously ugly hat by the way Mr S. Sorry." _ Said Santana, she had been trying to hold the insult in ever since he got the hat out of his bag.

"_Thank you Santana... and what I want to happen Puck is for all of you guys that were already in The New Directions to come and pick a name out of the hat, the only names in here are the ones of the newer kids. When their names get called out I want them all to stand and wait for the people that have chosen them. Get it?"_

"_Yeah Mr S, definitely got it now. Let's get this show on the road." _Puck stood up from where he was sat and walked to the piano where Mr Schuester had placed the hat. He looked away from the hat and stuck his hand in, pulling the first piece of paper that his fingers touched. His heart began to race when he saw the name that he had pulled out. Keeping just a smile on his face he read out his name.

"_Swayer." _People started to clap and Swayer smiled as she stood and walked to the center of the room to meet Puck. He put his arm around her waist in a joking fashion as she rested her head on her shoulder. Sam felt a lump in his throat as he watched her place her head on Puck's shoulder instead of his.

Rachel was the next person to choose from the hat, she gracefully walked over to the hat and stuck her hands in. As Finn watched her he couldn't help but notice how adorable she was, as she closed her eyes and winced her nose, she fumbled around in the hat for a name. She was pleased with the name that she pulled. "_Joey!" _Joey stood up with a clap, he had been talking to Rachel and she seemed awesome as far as he was concerned. They stood together and waited as the next person stood.

Blaine jumped up from his seat and adjusted his red bow tie. He took longer than the others to pick a name out of the hat but when he did he was pleased. "_Joey" _Joey was pleased, in his opinion he couldn't ask for a better group, both Rachel and Blaine had treated him well the minute he walked into the choir room. Rachel jumped up and down and clapped as she realised that it would be her, Joey and Blaine together in a group, they were sure to have the best performance.

Quinn stood up and skipped to the piano, as she shuffled her hand in the hat she thought about who she wanted. Anybody but Li Mei, that girl's moodiness was giving her a run for her money, it made her realise how boring it must be for other people to see somebody that angry at the world all the time. She pulled out the paper and unfolded it, hoping she had anybody BUT Li Mei.

"_James!" _her face lit up as she realised she wasn't going to have to deal with the angry little Asian. James stood up and walked over to where Quinn was stood waiting for him. As he got to her he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was, she had golden blonde hair that was cut short, making her look like a hot pixie and her white dress was flowing... she couldn't look more like an angel if she tried. She held out her arms to give him a welcoming hug... all he could hope for now was that she didn't feel how fast his heart was beating.

Tina and Mike both walked to the Piano at the same time, when they got to the hat Mike picked it up and spun around with it still in his hands, he couldn't do a thing without dancing anymore. He placed the hat back onto the piano before him and Tina both stuck their hands in together. Tina was the first to pick a name. _"Li Mei?" _she said with a smile on her face, Li stood up and walked over to Tina with her arms crossed, then Mike pulled out his name, "_Zoe". _Zoe stood up and clapped as she walked towards Mike, they had already spoken once... about dance really but she was glad to be with him. They shared a high five before walking to the center of the room together.

Santana and Brittany did the same, they walked to the hat together and pulled out a name together too.

"_Karma's a bitch." _Said Santana as she saw the name she had. "_Swayer." _She let go of Brittany's pinkie and walked over to where Swayer was stood with Puck, Swayer looked just as happy as She did and Puck was giggling behind his hand. She slapped him round the back of the head before listening to who Brit had chosen.

"_I haaaave... Daniel! Cool." _Said Brittany as she looked towards Daniel. He had only just come back into the room; he claimed that he had allergies to one of the plants in the bathroom when people asked about what looked like tear marks on his face. He smiled as he went and stood with Brittany. Brittany, not caring if they had spoken that much before jumped onto his back, he didn't mind giving her a piggy back at all... she was hot. Santana on the other hand didn't look too impressed with it.

Kurt was the next to pick a name out of the hat, he pulled out Daniel's name too... he wasn't too impressed with his choice but he wouldn't judge the boy until he knew him properly so he stood alongside Brittany and Daniel with a quaint smile on his face.

Mercedes pulled Zoe, she was happy enough with her decision, from what she had already heard... Zoe had an amazing voice and she seemed nice enough, she was lucky to get someone like Zoe. Even if the girls were going to have to lead Mike with the vocals.

Artie rolled over towards the piano, as he reached into the hat he pulled out the first name he could grab. His face dropped when he realised who he had chosen, luckily he was facing the other way so people couldn't see his disappointment. He turned himself around and pulled a fake smile as he read out Li Mei's name.

Finn walked over towards the hat with his hands in his jeans pocket. He was worried, he didn't want to work with anyone that would intimidate Rachel, that would just cause more problems between them. He prayed to grilled cheesus as he pulled out a name, he gulped when he realised who he had. "_James" _it wasn't James that would be the problem, it was the fact that already in James' group was Quinn, his long standing ex. He knew that she and Rachel had come to a truce but this could still cause issues between the groups.

Finn's issue was soon calmed after Sam, one of Finn's closest friends also pulled James' name out of the hat. That meant that Him, Sam, James and Quinn were the bigger group of four...he smiled four a few minutes before he realised that this group could also be tense considering that both he and Sam had been in relationships with Quinn before. They both had a word with each other before walking towards Quinn and James. They agreed that neither of them would cause any problems with Quinn. That would only drive James away and from what they had seen already, he was greatly talented. They had a chance of winning this lesson with the voices they had in the group.

Everybody cheered as Mr Schuester took his hat away, the groups were decided and now all that was left was deciding what number to perform next week. Just as the bell rang Finn announced something to the class.

"_Hey guys! Before you leave I thought I should let you all know, My mom and Burt are going on a cruise this weekend so me and Kurt are throwing a party, EVERYONE is welcome to come, um it will be cool because then everyone will get to know each other better. So Saturday at the Hummeludson residence... seven o'clock. Be there." _

The bell rang and everybody left the choir room still in the groups that they had all chosen. This weekend was going to be eventful and they all knew it.


	15. Supermassive Black Hole

**Inbox:**

**Quinn Fabray- **So what song are we thinking boys? Quite excited about this!

**James Pheonix- **:)

**Finn Hudson- **Quinn... happy? Wow.

**Sam Evans- **haha! Let's not take it for granted Finn.

**Quinn Fabray-** hey! Come on boys, this year is going to be a good year. Be happy with me and there's no problems.

**Sam Evans- **I can do that! I've always liked happy Quinn anyway.

**Finn Hudson- **Sounds good to me, a year without rain!

**James Pheonix- **That's a song you know... ^

**Quinn Fabray- **A year without rain! I love that song, guilty pleasure ok...

**Sam Evans- **okok, I can pretend I've never heard it but honestly? I sing it in the shower.

**Finn Hudson- **I really have never heard it... help me out here guys.

**James Pheonix- **Selena Gomez – a year without rain.

**Finn Hudson- **No way. No. Not Bieber's girlfriend.

**Sam Evans- **Understandable. It won't be long before you love the Biebs though Finn.

**James Pheonix- **Oh gawd!

**Quinn Fabray- **I have an idea guys... what about Muse? Supermassive black hole?

**Finn Hudson- **now you're talking fabray!

**James Pheonix- **Muse? Coming from a girl... I am impressed ;)

**Quinn Fabray- **Be impressed James, there's a lot more than meets the eye ;)

**Sam Evans- **So Muse? I like this idea.

**Finn Hudson- **Muse it is. Anyway, I'm meeting Rachel now... are we keeping Muse a secret?

**Quinn Fabray- **YES!

**Sam Evans- **uh, yeah!

**James Pheonix- **of course! The element of surprise! *insert evil laugh here*

**Quinn Fabray- **haha James! Bye Finn :)

**Finn Hudson- **Later guys!


	16. Getting Used To It

**Zoe Osbourne – **LOVE my group! Mike Chang & Mercedes Jones.

_**Comments- **_

**Mercedes Jones – **mhm girl we're going to take this thing by storm.

**Mike Chang – **Any dancing going on in this girls?

**Zoe Osbourne – **of course! ... if that's ok with you Mercedes

**Mercedes Jones – **if the Troubletones has taught me anything it's that dancing only makes the performance a whole lot sexier! Bring on the moves!

**Zoe Osbourne – **hehe! Mike, do you accept this challenge?

**Mike Chang – **I accept any challenge... you can come to mine tomorrow girls, there's a studio in my basement we can practise in.

**Mercedes Jones – **Can't make it... night in with my hot piece of giant man candy... ;)

**Mike Chang – **Oh ok, have fun! ;) can you make it Zoe?

**Zoe Osbourne – **um yeah, just have to run it by my parents and I can. I don't know the way to yours though...

**Mike Chang – **well I can meet you somewhere you know? School?

**Tina Cohen Chang – **Mike that will waste time. (sorry to interrupt girlies!) but surely if you drive Zoe home from school tomorrow she can drop her things home, get changed then you can bring her home with you?

**Mike Chang – **Oh... yeah! Is that ok Zoe?

**Zoe Osbourne – **that would make things simpler... is that ok? :)

**Tina Cohen Chang – **It's ok with me! I'm doing the same with my group, Li Mei and Artie are coming to mine to practice.

**Mike Chang – **yeah Zoe that'll be great! I'll wait for you in the lot tomorrow after school and You can give me directions to your house.

**Zoe Osbourne – **yep no problem! I've got to go, going out with my family for dinner. Any of you been to breadstix?  
><em><strong>-39 people like this. <strong>_

-xo-

**Artie Abrams – **Partaaay Saturday! finn Hudson

**-**_**Comments**_

**Rachel Berry – **maybe we should all drink a little less this time...

**Santana Lopez – **noooooooo!

**Rachel Berry – **do you not remember the events of the last party? I kissed a gay guy who my best friend was in love with, I was sloppy and unattractive, YOU were completely distraught, crying over everything. And someone had sex in my downstairs bathroom!... I still don't know who that was by the way. OWN UP.

**Brittany Pierce – **hahahahahahaha! I totally know who it was.

**Santana Lopez – **really britt? :o

**Brittany Pierce – **totally.

**Rachel Berry – **Who Britt? Please tell me.

**Brittany Pierce – **I'm sorry Rachel but everything that I know is kept confidential tehe.

**Blaine Anderson – **Aw Kurt was in love with me... and I was ridiculously drunk. Sorry Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel – **I was infatuated Blaine darling... even with your extreme dance moves.

**Blaine Anderson – **I can't be tamed hummel! Haha I'm kidding. I love you.

**Kurt Hummel – **I love you too Blaine. X

**Swayer Cordero – **I didn't take you guys as the drinking type!

**Noah Puckerman – **oh you have no idea Cordero! I will teach you the ways.

**Swayer Cordero – **Noah... I could probably drink you under the table and still walk in a straight line. ;)

**Finn Hudson – **haha! Puckerman got owned. But seriously guys, we can all drink as much as we want but please don't trash the house.

**Kurt Hummel – **Lighten up finn!  
>-<em><strong>santana lopez and 4 others like this.<strong>_

**Tina Chang – **Kurt? You're drinking?

**Kurt Hummel – **Well considering that this time I am not a designated driver and I don't have to drive my sloppy (beautiful) boyfriend home at 2am... I've decided to let loose. BRING ON THE PARTY EVERYONE!

**Mercedes Jones – **Oh kurt baby boy you really don't suit the party animal type, look after him blaine... please.

**Kurt Hummel - **... :(

**Blaine Anderson – **I'll be carrying him up the stairs at the end of the night just you watch!

**Mike Chang – **can't drink this time guys, gotta take my girl home!

**Finn Hudson – **you and Tina are welcome to stay? The sofa is big enough to fit you both on... and me and kurt bought some air beds... people can stay over and in the morning him and blaine have agreed to cook breakfast.

**Rachel Berry – **ok well I won't be drinking this time, I remember my god awful hangover! So if you want Kurt I can help with the breakfast in the morning... oh but I'm back to my vegan diet so no bacon please!

**Kurt Hummel – **Thank you Rachel. I love you almost as much as I love Barbara.

**Rachel Berry – **I'm sorry that I cannot give you that same respect. But I do love you.

**James Pheonix – **can't wait. So drinking's cool right?

**Finn Hudson – **drinking is cool man.

**Joey Alexander – **I'm straight edge... so cola for me!

**Zoe Osbourne – **I'm not a big drinker but I'll have a few! :)

**Quinn Fabray – **I'll keep my drinking happier this time Puck... don't you worry!

**Noah Puckerman – **good! You're crazy when you drink.

**Finn Hudson – **so basically this is going to be a good night guys. Can't wait.

-xo-


	17. Do It Like A Brother

Zoe was sat in her final lesson of the day, as she started at the time on the clock she realised that it was almost time to leave. She started to pack her books away before the bell rang. As she left she had to make one quick stop to her locker and then it was off to meet Mike in the car lot. Just as she slammed the door of her locker shut, Tina skipped over to where she was stood.

"_Zoe! I'm so glad I caught you before you met Mike... um basically I kind of got from your comment on facebook that you didn't really want to go over there without my permission... I just wanted to let you know it's completely fine... It's great that Mike has found someone as equally talented as him when it comes to dancing, obviously he has Brittany, but it's nice to have others too. I love him, I trust him and I trust you too sweetie, so please... don't be nervous. Anyway! I've got to go, I'm meeting Artie and Li Mei... have fun tonight!"_

Zoe didn't get a chance to say anything to Tina, the only thing she was thinking about was how kind Tina was being, never in her life had she ever had somebody be that genuine towards her, the fact that she already trusted her meant a lot to Zoe, she was going to make sure that she didn't break that trust no matter what. Before she had the chance to get a word in Tina had quickly walked off. Zoe re-adjusted her bag onto her shoulder and started walking through the hallways towards the car lot.

The minute she walked out of the door she had a brainwave, she didn't have a clue what Mike's car even looked like. She looked around for a bit wondering what the hell she was going to do before Mike crept up behind her and picked her up. She screamed as he lifted her into the air. "_RAWRR!" _shouted Mike, Zoe still in his arms. When he finally put her onto the ground she was laughing so much that tears were streaming down her face.

"_Mike! What the hell was that? Haha" _she said as she walked with him towards his car.

"_sorry... haha! Couldn't help it... you just looked so lonely just stood there on your own!"_

"_haha, I didn't know what I was doing! I was looking for your car and then I realised that I didn't know what your car even looks like!"_

"_well, here you go... for further reference this is my car."_

Zoe was shocked. For a teenage boy from Lima, Mike had an amazing car. He unlocked the doors of the shiny black Audi and climbed into the front seat. Zoe did the same with the passenger. As she fastened her seatbelt she noticed the high tech stereo he had built in to the headboard.

"_you have a great ride Mike, but here's the real question... do you have decent music on that thing?" _she said with a sultry look on her face. Mike laughed as he turned the engine on, the stereo turned on instantly and began playing 'do it like a dude' by Jessie J.

"_ah! I may be such a girl but I love this song!" _said Mike as he turned up the volume... "_you don't mind do you?" _

Zoe laughed, she really liked Mike. From the minute she met him she knew he was cool but she didn't realise that he would make her smile this much.

"_I don't mind at all, I love it too. Do it like a brother! Do it like a dude!" _

"_oh my god, we should perform this in glee club next week! I know for a fact that Mercedes loves this song, she plays it on her Ipod all the time. I've heard you sing... your voice would be great for it... and we can put together some sick moves! What do you think?" _

Mike was talking away but he never once took his hands off of the wheel or his eyes off of the road, he was a fantastic driver. Well, he should be in a car like this.

"_I don't know why I didn't think of it before! Do you have Mercedes number because I can text her now?"_

"_Yeah I have actually, it's in my mobile... if you wanna grab my bag... it's on the back seat, you can go through the phone until you find it, save it into your mobile and all that jazz." _

Zoe leant over to the back of the car, his bag had fallen off of the seat and onto the ground so it was easier for her to grab, she pulled it onto her lap and went through it until she found his mobile. She added Mercedes contact to her phone and then put his bag back where it was, she then sent a text to Mercedes straight away.

'**hey Mercedes it's Zoe... me and Mike just had a brainwave. Jessie J! Do it like a dude! Are you ok with doing that?... p.s sorry to interrupt your night with Thomas.**'

Mercedes didn't take long to text back at all, her response was exactly what they were both hoping for.

'**hey girl. Oh hell to the yeah! I am so down with that, Jessie is my girl. You two think of some choreo tonight and let me know tomorrow, no problem I was just in the bathroom anyway! Haha. Have a good dance sesh. Xx'**


	18. Make Somebody's Dream

Quinn was walking around the mall window shopping some outfit idea's for the Muse number next week. As she looked into the window of a instrumental shop she noticed James fiddling around with the guitars. The minute she saw him she was beaming, he could help her with her window shopping now! She walked into the store with her smile still planted on her face and placed her hand on his shoulder when she was close enough to him. He turned around with a confused look on his face but the minute he saw it was Quinn he was calmer than he was before he even came into the shop.

"_Oh hey Quinn, what're you doing here?" _ he said with a smiling tone in his voice.

"_I was just looking for some costumes for next week, excitement kind of took over! And then I saw you... what're you doing in here anyway?" _

"_Well it's my birthday next week so I'm thinking of treating myself to a new guitar! Got a bit of a weakness for these things!" _

"_it's your birthday! Oh wow! I'll have to get you something special! Haha. So you like that guitar then?" _Quinn noticed the beautiful instrument he was gently stroking, she had seen better but he clearly liked it, she sparkle in his eye told her that for a fact."

"_It's a beauty... old, classic. But obviously I prefer straticasters. I've had my eye on a straticaster 12 for years but they still aren't available here... I could buy one online but it would probably cost me more than I'll ever make any way!"_

Quinn wasn't really listening to much of what he just said but when she heard the word straticaster 12 she froze for a second.

"_ok, this is going to sound a bit weird James, but do you fancy coming home with me? I've got something to show you."_

James would have taken that opportunity to play it cool, but the beautiful pixie girl had just asked him if he wanted to come home with her, without thinking about it he had already agreed.

"_Yeah sure. Only problem is, I kind of got the bus here, is there a bus station near your home?"_

"_Don't be silly James; get a ride with me... my car is just outside. Let's go." _Quinn was still smiling; there was something about James that made her want to smile every time he spoke. As they left the store they began chatting about music that was in the charts right now. Well really they were arguing. James hated the number one right now, Quinn loved it. They had only just settled the argument when they got to Quinn's little car.

It didn't take them long to get back to Quinn's house. They both got out of the car and walked up towards her front door, there were no other cars in the driveway.

"_my parents are out, don't be nervous!" _said Quinn as she opened the door to her hugely built house.

"_nervous? Me? Noo." _He laughed as he stepped in with her.

Quinn began to skip up the stairs, James didn't want to be standing on his own so he followed her until she came to a halt in front of a room with a black door. Quinn opened the door so that James would be the first to step in. The minute he saw the room he was in shock. The first thing he saw was the strat 12. Quinn watched as his face lit up, all around him were different types on instruments... piano, guitars, drums, microphones... he was in heaving.

"_Oh my god Quinn how do you have this? What the hell! The guitar! Oh my god!"_

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at him, she sat on the piano stool and nodded her head towards the guitar, gesturing for James to pick it up, play it. He got what she was doing and walked towards the most beautiful instrument he had ever seen. He pulled the guitar string over his shoulder and froze for a second before he even touched the strings.

"_Play me something James!" _Quinn said with possibly the cutest voice he had ever heard. He began to strum the strings as he played a song that Quinn had never heard before.

"_what is that?" _she said as she tried to figure out what the song he was playing was, she wasn't sure that he could hear her really, he looked so entranced in his playing. He looked at her and continued to play.

"_It's called Sahara. I wrote it." _

"_It's beautiful, I didn't know you wrote music..."_

"_Yeah, have done since I was 12... Although its progressed a little more since then, I used to write about Klondike bars when I was that age." _

Quinn giggled at the comment, but just as she was about to speak she heard the sound of her father's engine pull into the drive.

"_James I'm really sorry but we have to leave... just come into my room with me, quick put the guitar back exactly where it was! My dad's home, this is his room... these things are his pride and joy." _

James panicked as he tried to put the guitar in a perfect position. They rushed out of the room, shut the big black door and ran down the hallway into Quinn's room. As Quinn shut the door on them both he couldn't help but smile at the look of her room, it was decorated so... girly? She had fairylights dangling from her bed and her ceiling, her cream carpet was softer than silk and her bed was gigantic, he watched as Quinn collapsed onto the bed, even the way she crashed at the end of the day was beautiful.

James didn't leave the house til 1am, nothing happened other than the two of them spending the night talking about random things and arguing about music. Quinn eventually fell asleep so James let himself out of the house, he didn't have far to walk home so he didn't mind but before he left he grabbed her phone. He remembered her mentioning earlier that she had facebook on her phone. Because she fell asleep he thought it was only fair to leave a status in her absence.

**Quinn Fabray – **James Pheonix you are awesome. Oh and your music taste will always be better than mine. Thank you. Xxxxxxxxx

He giggled to himself as he left the house, she would wake up in the morning wondering where the hell he went, he would text her tomorrow at some point.


	19. The Start Of Something Wonderful?

The next morning Quinn woke up with the same clothes on as the night before, as she looked around the room she wondered whether James was still there or not. She didn't remember him leaving, in fact she didn't remember falling asleep that night. She reached over to the side table by her bed and grabbed her phone. For the first time in weeks she had a text on her phone waiting for her before she had even woken up.

'**Hey Quinn its James, Thank you for last night it was fun hanging out with someone. So listen, you fell asleep last night so I let myself out and walked back. Sorry that I didn't say bye I didn't want to wake you.' **

Quinn smiled to herself, she had never met anybody like James. Before she knew what she was doing she was already texting him back.

'**James! I wondered where you went to last night lol. See you in school today? Free period... glee club?' **

She put her phone onto her chest and waited for a reply, more than instantly her mobile was vibrating away.

'**Yeah totally, let me pay you back for yesterday. Can I give you a ride into school?' **

It was still early and Quinn was still laying on her bed with her messy hair and creased clothes. She didn't have to start getting ready for school for another half an hour but getting a ride from James would save her from driving.

'**Oh my god that would be great James, thank you. I'll meet you outside my house at 7:30? :)' **

'**Yeah no problem Quinn, I'll see you soon... gotta get in the shower! xx' **

Quinn realised that she also needed to get into the shower. She put her phone back onto her bedside table and pulled herself off of her bed. Quinn had an en suite so she didn't have to walk to find a bathroom in her huge house. As she pulled last night's clothes off she stepped into her en suite. It wasn't long before she was stood in the warmth of her power shower. She washed and conditioned her hair, shaved her legs and she was ready to go. By the time she had brushed her teeth, threw on her clothes and put her make-up on it was already time to meet James.

She walked downstairs and out of the door without a single word. Her parents would already be at work by now, she was used to being alone at home. As she left her house she saw that James was already stood waiting by his car.

"_James? How long have you been here?" _she said laughing at the cute brunette who was leaning against his car with his arms crossed and one leg up against it.

"_Um, about 10 minutes. I was going to knock but it's still early... didn't want to wake any family up."_

Quinn giggled, she realised that James didn't know much about her and her family life yet.

"_No, you should have knocked! There hasn't been anybody home since six this morning. Both my parents work long hours so it's just me most of the time."_

They both got into James' car and turned on the stereo as he started to drive. The sun was just coming up as they were driving along the street.

"_Long hours? Ah that must get boring then... well you know I'm around a lot so if you ever need the company?" _James was hoping she would say yes to spending more time with him, he liked Quinn more than anybody he had met at McKinley so far.

"_Yeah that would be cool actually, thanks!" _said Quinn with yet another smile on her face. Last year everything went bad for her... along with losing a lot of friends, she lost faith in the things that meant the most to her. She was planning on making things right this year and so far, James was giving her a reason to smile.

Within the next twenty minutes they arrived at school. It turned out that they had the same first lesson so they walked through the halls together, not noticing the stares that they were getting from the other people. Ever since the pregnancy Quinn was always in the eye of the people around her. It was then that James remembered last night's frape.

"_Oh Quinn, I forgot to say. I may have fraped you last night. Sorry." _He said with a wink.

"_Haha I noticed don't worry. I won't delete it but I have to disagree... my music taste is way better." _She said with a laugh and a wink back. They both walked into the Math class and sat on the seats the nearest they could to the back. The class had a few familiar faces; Santana, Finn, Puck and Swayer.

-xo- 


	20. So Here's What You Missed!

**So here's what you missed on 'Changes' ...**

**The new directions have six new members and Mr Schue has set a task that everyone groups up to get to know each other better and perform a number of their choice at the end of the week. **

**Everybody seems to like each other except for Santana and Swayer, Daniel and Finn and Li Mei and everyone... James likes Quinn and Quinn likes James which is good because recently nobody likes Quinn. Both Puck and Sam like Swayer but Swayer doesn't have an interest in any of them yet. Mike and Zoe are getting super close because they dance and that's awesome. Brittany and Santana are together but not out and there's a new guy with dreadlocks! Joey, he's cool. **

**The groups are all working hard on what to perform together in glee club but Finn and Kurt are throwing a party on Saturday, who knows what's going to go down. **

**And that's what you missed on 'Changes.' **


	21. Ballet, Slushie, Kiss

She was fantastic, the shape of her body and the way she pointed her toes. Mike was stood in the sidelines of the stage, Zoe was warming up with her ballet bar, she didn't even realise that Mike was stood there until he made himself visible to her.

"_Um, h-how long have you been stood there?" _Mike noticed that she was blushing, it just made her cuter.

"_About ten minutes!" _he laughed as he saw her face drop. She was obviously embarrassed, who knew why, her movements were beautiful.

"_Mike! You should have said something!" _she giggled as she spoke. Her and Mike had gotten close since they started dancing together but he had never seen her like this before, tights and a pink leotard, hair in a messy ponytail.

"_Why? That was really cool Zoe. How come I've never seen you do ballet before?"_

"_I don't really do the whole ballet thing in front of people, it's not the coolest of dances y'know?"_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_I love it..." _her face lit up as she announced her love for ballet, Mike could see it in her eyes. He slowly pulled his Jacket off of his shoulders and flung it across the stage. He put his arm out in front of him, gesturing for Zoe to take his hand.

"_What?" _Zoe said with a smile on her face, she knew what he was doing, it was the kind of thing that she dreamt of but in her dreams she would always act confused at the beginning.

"_My hand... take it." _he replied with one of those half smiles that all girls are crazy about. Zoe slowly walked towards him; she no longer cared about the way she looked. She grabbed his hand but was not prepared for what was coming next. As soon as her hand was fully fixed in his he strongly pulled her towards him so that they were face to face, chest to chest. Mike carefully arched her back swivelling her in a circular motion. The ballet music was still playing from Zoe's warm up so they had no problems trying to find the beat.

Arms and legs were stretched, toes were pointed and at one point Mike lifted Zoe in an arch again, her arms pointed out behind her. They didn't even notice that the jocks had walked into the auditorium until they started clapping, (and not in a good way)

"_Well if it isn't the Asian gaysian and his princess prima ballerina! You should watch where your hands are Chang, I'm sure your vampire girlfriend would have something to say about that!"_

Zoe had never met Karaofsky before but she knew that they weren't nice people, her heart was racing as she stood behind Mike. He was clearly a football player; he was wearing the same jacket that Sam, Mike, Finn and Puck had. He obviously couldn't travel alone as he was stood with six other football members too; she noticed that they were all carrying those 'slushies' that they sold in the cafeteria.

"_Come on guys, we're just rehearsing for glee club... please just go." _Mike had no fear but he did sound concerned when he spoke.

"_OH so this is a gay club thing? It makes me sick that so many more people are signing up to that crap. We're just going round one by one, making sure all those new kids know what's going to be coming to them for the rest of their school lives in the glee club!"_

Mike turned around and grabbed Zoe's hand; he could see the fear in her eyes. She was new; stuff like this probably didn't happen in her last school.

"_come on Z, let's go." _

Just as they began walking off one of the big football guys grabbed Zoe's arm and held her back. Mike instantly turned around to try and help her but as if they had it planned out, one of the others was holding him back too. Zoe screamed as she watched Mike try to free himself, she had no idea what was going on, Mike was shouting and the Karofsky guy was laughing, his laugher heightened because of the fact they were on the stage.

"_LET HER GO! For god sake Karofsky do you always have to do this? EVERYONE KNOWS about you, is that why you have to make others hurt? Is that why you have to make everybody else feel pain. You're pathetic, and you know what the sad part is? You could be great, you know you could but instead you battle your way through life, fighting a war where nobody is against you." _Mike was shouting at Karofsky the loudest that he could but it wasn't making a difference, no matter how hard he fought it he couldn't get out of the grip that the footballer had on him he had no choice but to watch Zoe as the tears fell down her face, she was terrified and they couldn't care less.

Karofsky was furious at what Mike had just said to him, without a minute of thought he instigated the attack.

"_You ready boys? 3, 2, 1. GO."_

She screamed as six, burningly ice cold slushies hit her face. The sting was one of the strangest and worst feelings in the world. She didn't have the time to close her eyes so the blackberry slushie burned against her eyelids. The brain freeze was terrible; it was like she had downed thousands of ice shots. The Jocks were almost instantly gone after the hit but the pain stayed with her. She fell to the floor, the slushie still dripping down her face. She was shivering and still crying, she didn't understand how being in the glee club, having such a strong passion for something made her a victim to these sorts of things. She was thankful for having Mike there, he grabbed his jacket off of the floor and put it around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest he hugged her as tight as he could, he remembered his first slushie and how long he thought about quitting glee club after it.

"_Are you ok?" _he said, his expression on his face unchanged.

Zoe couldn't help herself, she was crying her beautiful green eyes out, not just because of the pain or the trauma, but the embarrassment of Mike seeing her like that.

"_No, Mike I'm not ok. I- I don't deserve this do I? W-why did they do that? Why?"_

"_They're jerks, there's no other way to put it. Look come with me, we'll get you cleaned up."_

Mike grabbed Zoe's dance bag from off of the floor, luckily because the jocks hit when they were rehearsing she had her original clothes in the bag. He picked her up from off of the floor and walked with her out of the auditorium and into the halls. People were staring, how couldn't they? The Asian and a girl in a leotard walking through the hallway was enough to catch attention, the fact that she was covered in slushie juice made it even worse. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled him into her. They eventually got to the Glee clubs new changing rooms, they had showers in there and everything. They both walked in together away from the glaring eyes of McKinley.

Mike left Zoe standing by the sink, looking at herself in the mirror while he grabbed some towels from the cupboard across the room. The glee club were used to slushie attacks. As he walked back towards her he couldn't help but feel incredibly bad, he looked over her shoulder and saw them both in the mirror, they both looked upset... how could they not?

"_Here..." _he said as he turned her around, slowly washing some of the slushie off of her face.

"_The burning should settle down soon, you'll probably feel cold for a while though. You didn't deserve that Zoe, I'm sorry."_

Zoe had stopped crying, now it was just silence as her friend washed her face. She felt like a child.

"_You have no reason to appologise Mike, you tried... thank you for that."_

"_I should have tried harder, I'm getting so sick of this happening to people, good people."_

"_It's fine... I-I'm fine, I just want to get changed and forget it."_

Mike finally got all the slushie off Zoe's face, her make-up came off with it. Right now he was staring straight into the eyes of a beautiful but scared girl. He put the towels back into the sink and placed his hand on the side of her face. His hands were warm, it was a good feeling after the ice waterfall. Everything went silent as his fingers gently caressed the side of her face, she tilted her head into his hand appreciating every second of his company. She knew at that second what she was doing, she knew it was wrong, she would stop before any harm came of it. She knew right at that second that she was falling for him, falling for him quicker than she would expect, little did she know that Mike was feeling the same, falling head over heels too quick for him to stop himself.

-xo-

Tina stood in the frame of the door, her face motionless, not a word to say. A warm towel just sat in her hands. She heard from some of her friends that they saw Mike and a very slushied blonde girl head into the changing rooms, she knew it would be Zoe so she went and fetched a warm towel from the nurses office. As she walked into the room her heart broke, Tina Cohen Chang had never been cheated on, and she had never loved another person as much as she loved Mike. All she would do was watch as she saw her boyfriend kissing another girl, his hands passionately on her face, her arms wrapped around his neck.

The cold sting that she felt that second was worse than all of the slushies she had ever had. She let the tears fall down her face, without making a sound she crept out of the room dropping the warm towel outside as she began to run towards the girls toilets. For the first time in her life, she was heartbroken.


	22. I Like You, Here's A Note To Prove It

Note:** Anything I write in bold is usually a text, a note or a Facebook heading, just to let y'all know so there's no confusion :)**

Algebra wasn't exactly a fun lesson, Mr Kelsey was Jurassic and his monotone voice made it hard for anybody to pay attention or stay awake but with Puck passing notes to her throughout the hour, Swayer found herself a little more interested, it wasn't like she needed to study anyway, Algebra was the one thing that she was strangle fantastically good at.

Swayer was sat there flicking through her IPod when the first note rolled across her desk. She carefully unwrapped it knowing exactly what it was, it wasn't the first time she had a note in a classroom. The writing was genuinely quite neat, not what she was expecting from the sender.

**-not too interested in algebra then? ;) puck-**

Swayer placed her IPod on her lap and began to write her reply on the crumpled up piece of paper. She looked across the room to where Puck was sitting and carefully threw the note, watching him catch it in his right hand. She giggled as she watched Puck read her reply.

-**are you kidding? Algebra is only like my favourite class! Ok it's crappy, you got me. S-**

Puck laughed, he knew that Swayer was smart; he read her transcripts the minute that she got into The New Directions, but that was for him to know and her not to find out. He threw a reply back in no time.

-**god you're such a geek ;) I heard that Evan's asked you out? You're into that Ken type huh?-**

Puck knew that Sam asked Swayer on a date, Sam was bragging to the boys ever since, he didn't realise that someone as hot and badass as Swayer could go out with someone as Bieber as Sam. He didn't let anyone notice that it had got to him, he was just figuring out his plan to win her over.

-**You know about that?- **her reply started. –**It's nothing serious, he asked me and I said yes, we'll see what goes down on the date! Anyway, since when is who I date got anything to do with you Puckerman? ;)-**

-**I just thought that you would want a little excitement in your life ;)-**

The paper had become too crumpled and had ran out of room so Swayer pulled out a bigger piece from her notebook, she began writing on the fresh, clean, white piece of paper.

-**And Sam isn't exciting? ;) I thought you would know, I mean, I've heard you've had your fair share of dates in this place... ha!-**

If anybody else had said that to Puck he would have been offended and probably started something, but he knew she was only being sarcastic, the only problem was that it was making him like her more, she was more upfront than him!

-**I can think of more exciting people in this place, and what can I say, the girls love the Puckerman.-**

**-you're a loser. Are we still on for tomorrow? I need to speak to Santana about it... god help me.-**

Tomorrow was performance day and the groups all had their numbers to perform. Swayer's group knew what they were going to sing, but so far they had been arguing constantly over creative control, Santana and Swayer did N OT get on and Puck was always in the middle of their arguments, at one point him and Finn had to hold the girls back from scratching each other's eyes out in the hall. They hadn't spoken about the number at all.

-**good luck with that... it'll be fine, if I know anything it's that Santana doesn't let anything get in the way of her performances, she's getting worse than Berry.-**

**-I'll speak to her tonight, I cannot be bothered with any drama during the number.-**

Puck understood where she was coming from, he loved Santana...they had been through a lot in the whole time that they had known each other, but he knew how stubborn she could get, he had seen her go from bad to demonic, he didn't exactly want any drama going on in the number either.

-**sounds like a good plan to me, coming to mine tonight? ;)-**

Swayer was shocked and confused, she had dealt with guys flirting with her before and usually it made her sick, worm like guys just disgusted her but it was different with Puck, he made her laugh... the way he acted wasn't like the other guys, it wasn't like she was interested or anything, but she could play along with his fantasy.

-**wow... forward ;) maybe. x-**

Just as Puck read the note the bell rang. Class was over already, Glee club was this morning so Puck really didn't have any reason to stay in school. He was playing it cool with Swayer, as he threw his bag over his shoulder he nodded his head upwards at her, she smiled at him as she began to pack her things away. Puck left the classroom and walked out to his truck. He left school in a good mood, he didn't even need to stop Swayer and Sam getting together, there was no way she could reject him for Evans.


	23. He's My Brother

Li Mei was laying in her room on Facebook, she was also looking up the words to the song that they would be performing in glee club tomorrow, she hadn't memorised them 100% yet. She was trying to concentrate but couldn't over the sound of Daniel lifting weights in their home gym opposite her room. She climbed off of her bed and stormed out of the room, walking into the pre-occupied room.

"_Daniel can you shut the hell up? I'm trying my hardest to learn the words for my song tomorrow and I can't with you making so much noise!" _

Daniel stopped and sat up on the weights machine, he looked tired, exhausted even. He didn't speak, he just looked down onto the floor. Li Mei knew that something was wrong when he walked out of glee club earlier on that week, she hadn't asked it about him that night so she thought now would be a good time.

"_What's going on Dan? If I have to see you mope around the house for months again then I'm telling mom, you know that she'll put you back in therapy..."_

The word therapy obviously hit a nerve with Dan, he grabbed his water bottle and threw it across the room, as he stood up Li realised that she could either fight with him or back out of his way... backing down wasn't something that she was used to when it came to her brother.

"_NO. I swear to god Li if you say ANYTHING to mom I will leave. I've had enough of this shit!" _

"_Then stop it! You need to look at yourself and realise that you're going downhill again! I know that you do not care about what I think, but _what_ about Wes huh? Do you really think that he's going to speak to you if you go back down that road?" _

Wes was Li Mei and Daniels half brother and ever since the day that they met Daniel and Wes clicked, they became best friends. When Daniel last went through a rough patch Wes tried to be supportive but he found it really hard to help Daniel when Daniel didn't even want to help himself. Daniel knew full well that if he slipped into his old ways again Wes wouldn't forgive him.

"_I'm fine, Li I am trust me. Don't bring Wes into this and don't tell mom, I'm just trying to fix myself up a bit, I'm slipping..."_

Li walked over to where Daniel was still stood and took his hand, this was the nicest she had been to him in weeks.

"_You are NOT slipping Dan; the one thing I can tell you right now; this very second... is that you're perfect. I don't know what it is that's made you act like this, but you're great. I don't want you to go downhill again; do you think that I want you back in therapy? I don't want you going back to that... can you remember that Tuesday? Because I do... I remember having to go and stay with dad and I remember being scared to come near you. Dan if we go back to that then I don't know what I'll do, you're my brother! I don't wanna be scared of my own brother." _

Dan felt terrible; he pulled his sister into his arms and hugged her tighter than ever. He felt her tiny head bury into his chest, She obviously didn't care that he was all sweaty.

"_Thank you Li. Truthfully I don't know what I would do without you either...I'll keep the noise down, sorry sis." _

Li left the hug slowly and smiled as she went to walk back into her bedroom, as she shut the door she picked up her mobile from her night stand, typing in her half brothers name she began to text Wes.

**Hey bro, Listen... Dan isn't doing well again. We need to be careful with what happens next. I would rather him not be in hospital again. xx**

She was waiting at least an hour before she had a reply, Wes was probably busy with the rest of The Warblers, but as soon as he replied she knew that her brother was going to fix things.

**Wow... um ok. Everything's going to be ok Li, I promise. We'll fix this. I'll be home at 7. xx**

Wes was a good person, Li Mei never really got on with anybody except her family and even though Wes was only her half brother, she treated him like nothing less than blood. If anybody could help Daniel it would be Wes. She plugged her IPod into her docking station and began to play the music for the song choice tomorrow, she would memorise those lyrics if it killed her.

-xo-

**Facebook Inbox: **Swayer Cordero, Santana Lopez.

**Swayer Cordero – **look, I get you don't like me... I really don't like you either but I actually want to perform this number tomorrow the best that we can, you either calm your ass for one day, or you back the hell off, I have no problem telling Mr Schuester about how much of a bitch you're being.

**Santana Lopez – **Oh wow! Going to Mr Schuester, that's very brave of you little girl. But whatever, I'm feeling nice. What do you want to do about tomorrow?

**Swayer Cordero – **I'm brave enough to kick your ass if you patronize me again. I was thinking, Noah on the guitar obviously, then you can start the song? Then we can come together for the more powerful notes?

**Santana Lopez – **sounds good to me.

**Swayer Cordero – **no other thoughts?

**Santana Lopez – **thoughts... none nice.

**Swayer Cordero – **then keep them to yourself.

**Swayer Lopez – **Oh I have been. Now are you finished sending me messages, I'm getting bored of you and I'm busy.

**Swayer Cordero – **Then get the hell off of Facebook! Are you stupid?

**Santana Lopez – **usted es lio caliente cachonda.

**Swayer Cordero – **You forget that I speak spanish… I think you're a slutty ass hot mess too.

-xo-


	24. Break

The next day in glee club everybody was on a high. After a week of being together everyone was at least getting to know each other now, some had even become quite close. It was time to perform their musical numbers. Rachel was the first person to jump up from her seat, after spending a week connecting with him, Rachel had become strangely close to Joey... usually people with dreadlocks creep her out but with Joey things were different, he was down to earth but weirdly funny and ridiculously talented! it was hard not to love him. Her Blaine and Joey performed The Killers song, Mr Brightside. In Rachel's mind it was the best of the lot.

Glee Club, everybody had a great time watching all of the performances but now they couldn't wait for the party tomorrow night they had been chatting about it for pretty much the entire hour of glee club and now everybody was excited. Puck had managed to score enough alcohol to drown a fish and James mentioned something about an awesome playlist so there was no doubt that the party was going to be a good one.

Swayer was walking out the door when she felt a pair of big arms clasp around her waist, it was a shame that she had to hide her disappointment when she realised the arms were those of a certain big lipped blondie.

"_What are you doing Sam?" _she giggled as she felt his head rest playfully on her shoulder. Puck just watched from behind as he saw Sam flirting with HIS girl... well, the girl he wanted to be his.

"_I couldn't help it! We still on for our date tonight?" _ After what seemed like forever to Swayer he let go of her waist and began walking beside her.

"_uhm, yeah sure! Breadstix at eight right?" _

"_that's right! I've gotta dash, swim practise but yeah, I'll see you tonight!" _

Sam sped off down the hall and Swayer sighed, Sam was a great guy but truthfully she didn't want to go on a date with him, but he was way too nice to turn down! When it came down to guys she wasn't the type of girl to not say what she felt, she was badass whether she was single or in a relationship, but maybe seeing how things went with trouty mouth wouldn't be such a problem, all she knew was that for the first time in a while there was only one guy that would not leave her mind... Noah Puckerman.

-xo-

Tina was stood putting her books into her immaculately neat locker when Mike rushed over, he picked her up off of the floor and spun her around on the spot, when he finally put her back onto the ground he began playfully kissing her face in every spot that he could find, it didn't take him long to realise that Tina wasn't giggling along like she usually did.

"_you ok baby?" _ he said, bending down to her level and looking into her warm brown eyes.

"_Yeah sorry, I'm just..." _she paused to think about what she was going to say next, confront him about what she saw? Or leave it up to him to tell her, let him be the honourable man she knew he could be.

... "_stressed about my math exam" _she replied after a short wait.

Mike smiled, his girlfriend was the best woman he had met (besides his mom) he knew that Tina had been getting straight A's since kindergarten and he knew that she was going to pass her math exam with flying colours.

"_T-bear, it's going to be fine, it's going to be great! You're going to pass and we will celebrate after school tonight ok?" _ Tina froze as soon as she heard it, Mike only called her T-Bear when something was wrong, he did it when she realised that he had lied to his parents about her before and he was doing it now, she couldn't believe that he wasn't going to tell her... maybe he would tell her tonight? Either way she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest she began to talk.

"_Thanks... ok well I better get going then, I'll come round tonight, say... eight o clock?" _

Mike smiled in an agreeing way and kissed the top of her head, as he watched her walk away he felt a guilt that he never had before, he loved Tina... more than anything in the world but he wouldn't have cheated unless there was feelings there? At this point he really didn't know what to do. Feeling his phone vibrate deep inside his pocket he reached to grab it. Zoe's name flashed across his screen and he rejected the call, he was ashamed.

-xo-

The girls bathrooms were empty and Zoe was sat on the sink swaying her legs back and forth, she wasn't going to ring him again, god that would look awful but she needed to say some things and he needed to listen, as she began writing the text all she could think of was the way her body moved perfectly with Mike's when they were dancing, the smile she had on her face every time that he lifted her, she looked down at the text and began to read it... just to check that everything sounded ok.

'**Hi Mike, look listen I don't even know what happened all I know is that I'm not the type of girl to do this to somebody, you're in a relationship and I think that you are both wonderful people! I really don't want to lose you, you're pretty much the closest friend I have in this place... but obviously I understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore... I just think we need to talk :( Zoe x' **

She hit send without a second thought about it, she then climbed off of the sink and made her way out of the bathroom, she was already 10 minutes late for Spanish. The hallway was empty, she was meant to be heading to her Spanish class but she found herself back in the place that her heart was in, the dance studio... she threw her bag onto the floor and removed her shoes, there was no music but that would never, could never stop her from dancing. When things got hard she found dance, when there were words she couldn't say, she found song, what would make this day any different from the rest. It was then that she came down wrong; she fell to the floor and yelped as her ankle twisted, she held it with both hands... it wasn't broken but it hurt like hell. She looked up to see herself in the mirrors that surrounded the walls of the studio, tears were streaming down her face... she was trapped and alone, again. All she could do was look at herself, the person she was at that moment, was not the person she wanted to be... she picked herself up and began to dance again, pushing through the pain, fighting through the tears. She would not be beaten again.


	25. Where Would We Be Without

**Rachel Berry - **Just got back to Finn's after school, spending a few hours with my man before helping set up for the party tonight, Can't wait to see everyone!  
><em><strong>-12 people like this<strong>_

**Comments:**

**Noah Puckerman – **I was looking through my basement and I found a crap load of alcohol! Bring on the party!

**Kurt Hummel – **WOO!

**Blaine Anderson – **Kurt, sweetie...

**Kurt Hummel – **What? I can get wild you know...

**Mercedes Jones – **You're ridiculously cute Kurt you know that right?  
><em><strong>-Blaine Anderson and three others like this<strong>_

**Kurt Hummel – **I know :)

**Santana Lopez – **I'm amazed... at least nine notifications must have popped up for Rachel but she hasn't replied yet?

**Artie Abrams – **Didn't you read the status? A few hours with her man ;) ...

**Quinn Fabray – **ew!  
><em><strong>-24 people like this<strong>_

**Mike Chang – **Aww they're in love, leave them to it! :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang – **What's love got to do with it?

**Mike Chang – **huh? ...

**Finn Hudson – **Please stop commenting guys, no matter how busy Rachel is she still checks her notifications on her cell...

**Santana Lopez – **Wanky?

**Rachel Berry – **He's right you know... but I'm going to put my phone on charge downstairs now so I won't be able to check what you people are writing! Sorry Finn Hudson xxx

**James Pheonix – **I just bought like three crates of beer, cant wait!

**Swayer Cordero – **And I have some imported Vodka and Tequila!

**Brittany S Pearce – **Tequila = drinking games

**Santana Lopez – **and we all know Britt's and I are the queens of drinking games!

**Swayer Cordero – **Somebody might have to give you both a run for your monay! ;)  
><em><strong>-Noah Puckerman and twelve others like this<strong>_

**Quinn Fabray – **James I was thinking you're house is on my route to Finn/Kurt's... do you want a ride? I'm not going to stay afterwards either so I could probably give you a ride home if you wanted?

**James Pheonix – **That would be awesome Q, thank you!

**Quinn Fabray – **I'll see you around half eight?

**James Pheonix – **it's a date :)

**Sam Evans – **Oh is it now? ;) seems like everyone is realising who they should be with now... cough Mercedes Jones.

**Mercedes Jones – **Quit it Sam! And stop tweeting that my hair smells good...

**Sam Evans – **Did I not say I wouldn't stop until it was trending?

**Daniel Bryant – **are me and the little sis still welcome?

**Kurt Hummel – **Of course!

**Li Mei Bryant – **Thanks Kurt :) I'll see you and Blaine tonight?

**Blaine Anderson – **You will indeed!

**Finn Hudson – **So who's excited for tonight?

**Rachel Berry – **meeeee!

**Kurt Hummel – **our house is going to get trashed isn't it?

**Noah Puckerman – **yep.  
><em><strong>James Pheonix and 17 others like this.<strong>_

**Mercedes Jones – **I see you two have stopped whatever it is you were doing ;) Finn Hudson & Rachel Berry.Don't worry Kurt, It'll all be fine... and you're drinking this time!

**Kurt Hummel – **Oh I'm drinking Mercedes, how else am I going to have fun all night!

**Brittany Pierce - Blaine Anderson ... **;)

**Santana Lopez – **hahahahahaha I love u britt.

**Brittany Pierce - ** :)

**Kurt Hummel – **Brittany!

**Blaine Anderson – **it's true ;)

**Kurt Hummel – **Blaine!

**Joey Alexander – **the party's going to be off the chain guys, let's all calm down... ps, I totally respect that you and ** Blaine Anderson **wanna get it on tonight Kurt.

**Mike Chang – **LOL! I love you Joey. I love you.

**Joey Alexander – **you too buddy, bromance!

**Sam Evans – **still here mike, hey... over here.

**Mike Chang – **obviously you are in this bromance dude.

**Artie Abrams – **it's a wolfpack guys. Loooove.

**Sam Evans – **we're the four best friends that anyone could have... haha!

**Daniel Bryant – **Can I be in the wolfpack guys?

**Li Mei Bryant – **no.  
><em><strong>24 people like this.<strong>_

**Santana Lopez – **you are all seriously clogging up my news feed, no me gusta.

**Rachel Berry – **LETS ALL GET DRUNK!

**Tina Cohen Chang - **...

**Mercedes Jones – **what the hell...

**Finn Hudson – **who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend? ...

**Quinn Fabray – **loving the new Rachel  
><em><strong>Rachel Berry likes this.<strong>_

**Santana Lopes – **yo Rachel... it tastes like pink huh baby girl!

**Rachel Berry – **hahaha love you lots Santana.

**Santana Lopez – **Too far, dwarfo mc hobbit virgin.

**Jesse st James – **definitely not a virgin.

**Rachel Berry – **WHAT!

**Finn Hudson – **back off jesse

**Noah Puckerman – **loving life! See you tonight guys.  
><em><strong>20 people liked this. <strong>_

-xo-

Quinn and James were in the car on the way to the party, they were in a great mood and singing along to 'Sweet child o' mine' on the radio.

"_Ah man I love this song!" _James said as he swayed from left to right.

"_Me too, it's a classic right?" _Quinn replied, she had both of her hands firmly on the wheel and was paying full attention to the road, even if it was night time she was still 100% aware of road safety, especially after what happened at the 'nearly wedding'

"_You're so right. So um, what do you think the atmosphere at this party is going to be like?" _asked James as they neared towards the house.

"_Well, parties are usually cool around here... you'll fit in im sure, and the amount of beer you have? Well the guys are going to love you, especially Puck and Sam." _

"_thank god, I'm still a little edgy around the guys... being new and all it's hard to fit into the 'Bromance'" _James laughed.

"_Are you kidding? You can tell that they already love you! How could they not? Listen to me, all of the guys have already been through a lot together I'm not going to give you a pair of rose tinted glasses to look at the world through, but you just have to prove to them that you're willing to stick through all the bad times to get to the good you know?" _Quinn reassured him, she was usually right when it came to first impressions and James gave off a really good one. She could tell he was one of the good guys.

"_You're amazing..." _James said without realising, as soon as he noticed that he spoke aloud his heart froze for a second. Quinn silently smiled to herself. James was definitely one of the good guys. He noticed her smile and felt at ease, he laughed at his mistake and carried on singing.

Before they knew it they were parking Quinn's car onto the path next to the house, as they got out of the car and shut the doors they could hear the music playing and the loud voices from inside. James took a deep breath as Quinn put her hand upon his back.

"_James, it's ok... just follow me." _

Quinn knocked on the front door and shortly after they were inside, it was time for the party to really begin.


	26. The Party 1

As soon as they walked through the door Finn came rushing over to both James and Quinn, without saying hi he got straight to the point.

"_Please tell me that one of you two brought your IPod? Rachel's got us listening to Barbra and as much as I can appreciate don't rain on my parade once or twice... it's really killing my buzz..." _

Quinn looked around and noticed that 'the buzz' wasn't all there for anybody else either... except for Rachel. Most people were sitting on the couch or around the room hopelessly drinking trying to find some fun in the situation.

"_Relax Finn, luckily for you I have mine in the car. I'll go get it. James could you get me a drink? Something strong! Thank you." _Quinn said as she walked back out of the house.

Finn's face lit up and he put his arm around James' shoulder.

"_Glad you could make it dude! And I see you brought beer, I love you." _Said Finn as the two of them made their way through the house into the kitchen. On the way they walked past an already drunk dancing Rachel.

"_Haha thanks, and of course... what's a party without beer?" _James replied. The minute he got into the kitchen he was recognised by a few other members of the glee club.

"_PHEONIX!" _Sam called out as he saw him...

"_Hey guys" _James laughed as he joined the boys who were all gathered around the table, a table completely packed with alcohol. This was going to be a messy night, he could already tell. The room suddenly went quiet apart from the sounds of Rachel complaining.

"_Oww! Quinn why would you turn Barbara off?" _

"_Because Rachel we need some real music!" _and suddenly the room was filled again with the sounds of the fresh prince theme tune which seemed to make everybody laugh apart from Quinn who was blushing at her IPods embarrassing shuffle choice.

As she walked into the kitchen she tucked under James' arm and buried her head into his chest in embarrassment.

"_Here..." _James said as he handed her a red solo cup filled with some sort of clear sparkly alcohol.

"_Vodka and lemonade" _he said as he ruffled her hair "_you said you needed something strong"_

Without a second thought Quinn threw the cup to her mouth and downed the vodka.

"_Thank you, any chance of another?" _she winked at James as she noticed the shock on his face.

"_...Sure" _James laughed, tonight was definitely about to get interesting.

-xo-

Mike and Zoe were upstairs in Kurt's room talking about the kiss. Zoe was sat on a pretty purple chair as Mike paced the room.

"_Mike... say something?" _She said, he hadn't spoken for at least five minutes.

"_I don't, I don't know what to say! I can't believe I did this, I don't cheat on people Zoe!" _he cried out, it wouldn't be long before anybody noticed they were gone so he had to be quick.

"_And I don't break up relationships. I like Tina and I like the two of you together... this was a mistake right?" _She replied.

"_Yes. Well at least I think it was... I'm sorry Zoe, I love Tina." _

"_Then you have to tell her, we have to tell her. Mike I've just joined this school I really don't want to be known as the girl that does this kind of thing... I think it will be better coming from both of us don't you?" _Zoe was holding back her tears. She knew that she liked Mike and ever since the kiss she hadn't stopped thinking about it, but they were the longest standing couple in the glee club and whatever happened she refused to be the girl who ruined peoples relationships, she couldn't bear the thought of being called a slut or a home wrecker.

"_We can't tell her tonight, she already knows something's wrong... she didn't want to get a ride here with me either, I don't even know if she's coming anymore... but telling her tonight with everybody here would just embarrass her, she's got too much pride for anything like that. And besides we're supposed to be staying here together. I'll tell her tomorrow when I take her home."_

Mike had finally calmed down a little; he had stopped pacing the room and was sitting on the edge of the bed facing Zoe.

"_Ok, well I'm going home tonight, my cousin is picking me up. I won't text you. But just let me know what's going on tomorrow ok? I'm so sorry Mike." _She said as she looked down to the floor, she had never been so disappointed in herself. Mike stood up from the began and began to leave the room when he stopped by the door.

"_Come here." _He said to a confused looking Zoe. She stood up from the chair and took two steps toward him. Mike put his arms around and wrapped them around her, she fell into the hug and sighed. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"_I'm sorry too Z, in any other circumstances..."_

"_I know." _She replied before she let him finish his sentence. The hug shortly ended and mike walked out of the door, she thought she would leave it a while before leaving, if they both left at the same time it would make people suspicious. Just as she was about to leave the door opened for her and Blaine walked in looking confused to find her standing there on her own.

"_Hey Zoe, you ok?" _he smiled, Blaine was always so friendly to her... he probably wouldn't be if he knew what a horrible person she was.

"_Yeah I'm fine, sorry I was looking for the um... bathroom?" _her lying was awful.

"..._down the hall to your left sweetie." _

Zoe quickly left the room and Blaine stopped and thought for a second, she definitely looked like she had been crying and if she was looking for the bathroom surely she would have opened the door to the bedroom and walked away realising that it wasn't the right place to pee... oh well.

-xo-

"_SANTANA, SWAYER BROUGHT TEQUILA!" _Brittany shouted across the room when Sawyer entered with the big bottle of alcohol. Santana soon entered, her long hair following behind her.

"_well it looks like she's good for something doesn't it" _Santana winked but held her stare at Sawyer.

"_Baby be nice_" Brittany pouted.

"_Yeah Santana, Play nice" _Swayer replied.

"_fine..." _

Swayer opened a cabinet to get three medium sized glasses out, she placed them onto the table and started to pour the tequila in.

"_Where can I find the salt around here?" _she asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"_I am definitely not drunk enough to have the salt on my stomach again, that was so sore for weeks!" _Brittany replied as she gently touched her lady abs. Santana laughed and grabbed the salt from the cupboard nearest her.

"_Pour it on your hand this time Britt." _

"_Lemon?" _Swayer asked again but then noticed a bowl of quartered lemons on the counter.

"_Ok girls, three, two, ONE!" _called Santana. The girls all licked the salt from their hands, threw down the shot of tequila and bit into a slice of lime each. Their faces all pinched up as the tequila and lemon hit their mouths but it didn't stop them from doing three more shots, before they knew it they were well on their way to being drunk.

"_It's truth or dare hoe's!" _Called Artie from in the lounge, everybody began to gather in a circle onto the floor, an empty beer bottle was laying on the floor ready for people to spin it.

"_Is everybody playing?" _Asked Mercedes as she looked at all of the couples in the room.

"_Why not?" _yelled Kurt, he was already drunk and didn't care what he said or did. "_It's only truth or dare! It's not serious!" _

"_Calm down Kurt, you know you wouldn't like it too much if somebody was dared to kiss Blaine... just like Finn and I wouldn't want to kiss or have anyone else kiss each other" _Said Rachel who was happily sitting in Finn's lap.

"_NOBODY KISSES MY BOYFRIEND. DEAL! NOW LETS GO!" _shouted Kurt, yep he was definitely drunk. It was Finn's turn to spin the bottle first, the bottle twirled around quickly and as it slowed landed on Swayer, there were a mixture of "ooh's" and the bottle top pointed at her.

"_Finn dares you to kiss... ummmm... PUCKERMAN!" _shouted Rachel as she sipped from her wine cooler. Noah's eyebrows arched up as he pouted his lips jokingly towards Swayer, Sam's face dropped.

"_go for it Swayer, unless you're too scared." _Laughed Santana as she stroked the tip of Brittany's knee.

"_Oh please, I'm not scared of anything" _Winked Swayer.

"_Then shouldn't your lips be on the Puckerman express right now?" _said Puck and a few others laughed along with him.

"_bring your lips over here."_ Swayer got onto her knee's and crawled over to where Puck was sitting, it didn't last long but to them it was a kiss that lasted hours. As she sat up on her knee's both of their arms travelled to different places, Noah's placed his hands on her hips and hers fell on the side of his face. She began to lean but before she knew it he was pulling her to him, their lips crashed together as their hearts began to race, Swayer found herself toying with Noah's tongue... he was a really good kisser. Suddenly there was an awkward cough from Sam and the kiss stopped, leaving Swayer to walk back to her original place. Rachel was girlishly screaming and Artie was clapping for his bro.

The door opened and Tina finally entered the party.

"_Sorry I'm late guys, for some reason Mike decided not to pick me up!" _she said.

Mike looked at her in confusion, she told him after school that she didn't need him to pick her up, she was going to get a ride from her parents on their way out of town. He chose not to say anything instead he just played a long not wanting to cause a scene in front of anyone.

"_I'm so sorry baby! I totally um... forgot?" _he said as Tina took a place on the floor in eyesight of both him and the gorgeous blonde he seemed to have a thing for.

"_We're playing truth or dare Tina..." _Blaine said as he poured her out a shot of some sour green stuff that Joey had brought with him, he may not have been a drinker but that didn't stop him bringing alcohol for everybody else.

"_Well then I better catch up." _Tina downed the shot and put her hair up into a messy ponytail, she spun the bottle and soon after it landed on Daniel. She stood up and placed her lips straight onto his, her arms wrapped around his neck but she seemed to be the only one who was into it. Daniel held his arms up as if to say he surrendered and his eyes were wide open. He could see the shocked looks from everyone at the party and he could just imagine Mike going all ninja on him at any second. The kiss ended and Tina walked away from the circle and into the kitchen to get herself another shot.

"_Woah dude I – I I'm so sorry... I don't know, um, I'm sorry man" _Daniel couldn't stop apologising to Mike.

"_It's cool... it's just a game." _He stuck his fist out towards Daniel and Daniel 'bro touched' it. Thank god that was what he was doing with his fist.

The game continued and people carried on drinking, by 10:30 pretty much everybody was drunk and having a good time...

Except for Tina.


	27. The Party 2

At every party there's always a stage where all the boys gather together and have 'guy time'. All of the guys were sat outside in the garden, even Kurt and Blaine although Kurt openly admitted that he would rather be indoors singing along to the spice girls... Quinn really did have some weird music on her IPod.

"_So that kiss huh? That was um... wow I'm jealous. Kurt if you tell Rachel I said that then we aren't brothers anymore." _Said Finn to Puck, he loved it when he got to spend time with the boys. It was the only time he could ever admit that another girl was hot.

"_Mmmhm!" _said Artie as he looked judgementally at Puck.

"_She's hot right? And dude she's an incredible kisser. But don't be jealous, you get to sleep in the same bed as Berry tonight." _Puck said as he took another large swig of his beer.

"_She's gorgeous, flawless skin." _Kurt joined in on the conversation gently sipping from his cup of vodka.

"_Exactly. He has no chance with a girl like that." _Said Sam. Everybody else laughed along but it seemed to hit a nerve with Puck.

"_What's that supposed to mean Trouty mouth?" _Replied Puck.

"_Well you know, she's classy. Dignified, knows what she wants and um, I'm sorry to tell you bro but I don't think it's you." _Said Sam, the rest of the boys were silent, they could tell that this was a situation that they probably shouldn't get involved with.

"_Oh yeah I forgot... wait, didn't your date yesterday night flop?" _winked Puck, he was almost finished with his beer.

"_Only because I had to cancel, but trust me if I wanted her... I could get her." _Sam usually wasn't the type to fight over a girl, he had only really done it once... with Finn, but now he was drunk and he didn't care what he said.

"_Is that so? She doesn't seem like the play is safe type if I'm honest." _

"_Well she doesn't seem like the get pregnant at sixteen type either..." _

Finns eyes widened. He knew that talking about Quinn and the Beth situation got to Puck. he thought now would be a good time to stop the boys so called banter but instead he let them carry on.

"_Haha aren't you supposed to be with Mercedes? Crap, she didn't choose you either did she?" _laughed Puck.

"_She's with Thomas and I have my eye on somebody else now, a special little senorita" _

"_mm right, well if she wouldn't go for me... then what makes you think you have a chance biebs?" _

Sam didn't reply, instead he just suggestedly winked at Puck.

"_Right, well anyway I'm all out of beer and I'm going to go inside and get another one. Are we done with this conversation?" _Puck laughed. All the guys began to stand up and walk back inside when Sam began to speak again.

"_I BET that I could get Swayer before you could." _

"_are you challenging me Evans?" _

"_One hundred dollars to the first guy to get her out of her clothes."_

"_whoa, a little undermining to the girl don't you think?" _ Said Blaine who finally entered the conversation.

"_Deal." _said Puck accepting the bet. Something he would definitely regret in the morning.

-xo-

"_You ready to leave yet sis?" _Asked Daniel. It was 3:30am and things were only just starting to die down a little.

"_Yeah but I can't drive... I've had at least ten shots of this green stuff." _Li replied as she stumbled around the room trying to find her bag.

"_That's cool, I joined Joey on the no drinking thing, I'm safe to drive." _

Li looked up at her brother. She never understood why he was taller than her, they were identical twins... didn't that mean they were supposed to be the same height. Her mom always told her that she had gained the tiny gene.

"_Danny are we ok? I mean... are you ok?" _She said as he grabbed her bag and put it on her lap

"_I'm fine Lilo, and we're fine... there's nothing that could ever make us, not fine... if that's even a word." _He started laughing and so did she, she had a cute drunk giggle and she even snorted if she found something funny enough.

"_no it's not a word, you're stupid."_

Dan pushed some of her hair from out of her face, she yawned and rested her head on his hand.

"_I'm tired." _She managed to speak through her slurs.

"_Let's get you home." _he whispered. Walking through the house he found Finn laying on the sofa with a very drunk Rachel sprawled on top of him talking about a wedding.

"_Hey Finn? Thanks for the party, it was awesome. I'm gonna take Li home... she's wasted and pretty much falling asleep on your table. She really appreciated you inviting her man, thanks a lot." _Dan nodded his head towards Finn as if to say, thanks. When he got back to the kitchen he realised that Li Mei was already asleep, her head was on the table and her hair was covered in the alcohol that had been spilt. Instead of waking her, Dan decided it would have been easier to just carry her to the car.

As he picked her up her wet head went from the table to his chest. He walked out of the house without saying a word and skilfully managed to unlock and open the car doors even with Li in his arms. As he placed her in the passenger seat he carefully tried not to wake her as he buckled her seat belt. He climbed into the front seat and slowly turned on the engine. Driving home was quiet, the only sounds he could hear was the sound of the wheels and the road and the soft breathing of his passed out sister. he knew that anything he said now couldn't be held against him, she couldn't hear a word he was saying and knowing Li she was probably dreaming about the several ways she could cause him pain. He didn't care, there were things he needed to say.

"_Li I'm sorry, I'm sorry for anything that I've ever done to hurt you. The truth is I don't know where I would be without you... maybe I wouldn't be here at all. We've been through a hell of a lot together. Me you and Wes through it all right? I remember your... well our thirteenth birthday when you were asked who you wanted to take with you to Coney Island, I remember mom saying you could take any of your best friends... and you chose me, I remember thinking I'm her best friend? Wow. Why can't we be like that anymore? I know you don't like letting people get close but I promise you that I will be there for you until the very end, I'm going to walk you down the aisle, I'm going to babysit your kids. I will be the best friend you could ever wish for, because honestly? There's nobody that I love more in this god forsaken world. I love you Li." _

When Daniel pulled up to their house and started to get out of the car Wes quietly walked out of the front door.

"_Good night little brother?" _He asked.

"_Good night indeed." _

"_you go on upstairs to bed, I'll bring her in, put her to bed and everything. You don't have to be there for her 24/7 Daniel." _Said Wes as he walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"_I know I don't but I'm going to be. Night Wes." _

Daniel walked into the house and quietly upstairs trying not to wake his mom. He got to his room and walked in being extra careful with shutting his unusually loud door. As he fell onto the bed he could hear the heavy footsteps of Wes carrying Li upstairs to her room. Daniel got up and stared at himself in the mirror. Pulling his shirt over the top of his head he started to pinch together the skin on his sides and his stomach. He waited until Wes had been in his own room for about half an hour before he crept downstairs into the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards he found a large clear glass and without a second thought he started to pour himself several glasses of water.

In the space of ten minutes, he had downed twenty two glasses; he was now feeling pretty sick. He slowly walked down to the downstairs toilet and within seconds he was leant over the toilet throwing up every single glass he just took. It was an hour before he went back up to his room but even then he didn't sleep, he wouldn't let himself sleep until he had done at least 100 sit ups. He began his work out and before he knew it the sun was rising. Li would want breakfast any time soon, and some painkillers to ease the headache. so he chose not to sleep, instead he made his way down the stairs and started to cook as much hangover food as he could for his baby sister, lots of pancakes.

He brought the food upstairs for her on her little pink tray that she had ever since she was little, he woke her up as he came into the room but instead of talking just placed the food and the painkillers onto the computer desk beside her bed.

"_Dan?" _ Li said as she stirred in her bed.

"_Pancakes and Painkillers, the breakfast for even the most badass hangovers." _

"_Thanks... have you eaten?" _she asked him as she sat herself up on her bed.

Dan looked at her and smiled.

"_Yeah, I made myself some breakfast with the good ol' waffle iron." _He lied...

"_Good. Now get out and let me eat. Thanks brother." _

Dan smiled and left the room. Shortly after he left the house for his morning run. He didn't even think about the fact that he hadn't slept, not that he cared. There was nothing he cared about more other than appearance.


	28. After Party, After Shock

**(PLEASE READ! In the last chapter I mentioned that Quinn was really aware of the road after what happened before 'the almost wedding' well I can't erase what I wrote but if you could all forget I said it, you'll see why THANKS!)**

"_Morning beautiful. It feels good that I can say this to your face instead of by text." _Said Finn softly as he woke up next to Rachel.

"_Good morning Finn" _Rachel said as she snuggled into his warm arms, she admitted to herself that waking up next to Finn was better than waking up with a text from him.

"_So, how is your head?" _Finn asked as he kissed the top of it.

"_It's fine actually! Alcohol must not affect me as much now that I'm older... my body must have adjusted well." _She replied with a smile on her face.

"_Good, I'm going to go get a drink do you want anything?" _He asked as he got up from the bed and put on a t-shirt.

"_No I'm fine thank you." _Rachel smiled as she stretched herself out in her boyfriend's big warm bed. She jumped up quickly ready to take a shower but was stopped by a sudden swarm of sickness.

"_oh god, maybe I do have a hangover... a glass of water would be great if that's ok?" _Rachel said as she collapsed back down onto the bed and pouted, she hated hangovers.

Finn couldn't help but boldly laugh at his cute girlfriend, the truth is he liked her when she had hangovers, she was needy and cuddly and the best thing of all? She was quiet.

"_One ice cold glass of water coming up. I'm going to run you a bath when I come back up ok?" _Finn loved that Burt had a big pay rise as the congress man, both him and Kurt re-decorated their rooms and Finn had an en suite fitted to his bedroom with a extra big bathtub for frankenteens.

As Finn got to his bedroom door and placed his hand on the door handle he stopped and turned around to look at Rachel who had crawled back into bed.

"_Hey Rachel?"_

"_Mhm?" _she mumbled from underneath the sheets.

"_I love you." _

Rachel smiled as she heard the door open and close behind her, she was glad that Finn was HER fiancé, that he was the man she was going to spend her life with. There really was no other man that took better care of her.

-xo-

Finn walked downstairs to find a bunch of people, some still asleep and some awake and quietly making themselves coffee. Blaine and Santana were stood in the kitchen whispering to one another.

"_Hey guys" _Finn said as he joined them.

"_Hi Finn." _ Replied Blaine.

"_I'm never coming to another one of your parties again Hudson." _The not so happy first words in the morning from Santana.

Finn laughed as he watched Blaine rub his head and Santana helplessly yawn.

"_Lemme guess... Killer hangovers? _He asked.

"_Like a bitch" _said Santana quietly.

"_You don't look too great either Blaine..." _Said Finn as he went into the fridge looking for a jug of water for Rachel.

"_mm I don't feel great. But I'm a hell of a lot better than Kurt. He's been dry heaving in the bathroom since six this morning. I think he's finally ready for a cappuccino but it's safe to say he won't be leaving the bedroom for a while... and not in a way that benefits me." _Blaine replied whilst waiting for the cappuccino machine to be ready.

Finn couldn't help but laugh, his head throbbed a little but he was nowhere near as bad as these guys.

"_Ah well you know what Kurt's like when he's ill, lots of watching old movies and waiting on him today huh Blaine. What about you Santana? Where's Britt? She in the bathroom too?" _Laughed Finn.

"_Nope, she's in the garden picking up bottles, she's absolutely fine. But her hangovers don't usually kick in until the afternoon, I'll get her home and stay with her for a while until she's better." _Santana replied as she leant on her hand onto the side.

"_You're not as bad as people make out are you Santana?" _Said Finn winking at the girl that he had known for years.

"_Not to my girlfriend I'm not." _She smiled.

Finn and Blaine both froze for a second and so did Brittany who was silently stood at the backdoor listening to their conversation.

"_do you realise you just called Brittany your girlfriend? In front of us? Out loud?" _stuttered Finn, he definitely wasn't expecting her to properly come out for a while.

"_I did indeed, why would I have any reason to hide the way I feel about her? She's amazing and she makes me feel good. I'm telling my family tonight too." _

Blaine smiled and pulled Santana into his arms, being openly out and proud he was happy for her.

"_I'm proud of you Santana" _Said Finn with an adoring smile on his face.

"_Hey get off of my girlfriend, she's mine." _Said Brittany to Blaine as she walked through the door beaming from ear to ear. Santana walked over to where Brittany was stood and held her hand.

"_I'm guessing you heard that?" _She asked.

"_Every word." _Brittany giggled.

"_Aw you guys!" _Finn laughed. "_Anyway I better get this water up to Rachel... she's not in a great state either. Probably best if you guys don't see her for a while." _

"_Same here, Kurt will kill me if I don't get him his cappuccino soon." _Blaine mumbled as he grabbed a few painkillers out of his bag and started to walk back through the house with the hot cup for his boyfriend.

"_Me and Britt are going to do some cleaning up down here and then we should probably head off, thanks for last night and good luck with Berry today Finn. I'll get Quinn to pray for you... speaking of Quinn did you see when her and Pheonix left last night? I don't remember them leaving..." _Said Santana while Brittany looked shocked at the thought of where Quinn and James could have ended up together.

"_Thanks girls, and thank you for coming. I'll tell Rachel you said goodbye. And hmm actually, I have really no idea where they went." _Finn replied and looked out of the window. "_Quinn's car isn't there? She was way too drunk to drive right?" _

"_Her and James were way too drunk to drive... I'm going to give her a call." _Said Santana stepping out into the garden.

"_Ok, Britt Lemme know if she gets hold of Quinn ok? I'm going back upstairs. Thanks again." _Said Finn as he walked back upstairs.

"_Will do Finn!" _Brittany shouted, waking pretty much everybody who was asleep in the lounge up.

-xo-

"_Looks like we're not the only one's with hangovers Kurt, Rachel's in bed and Santana is about ready to shoot herself. We all drank far too much last night." _Said Blaine as he walked through to the bedroom, Kurt was still in his en suite hanging over the toilet bowl but he could still hear.

As he came out he stumbled onto the bed before noticing that Blaine had brought him the cappuccino.

"_oh great, hung over Rachel Berry." _Kurt said as he cuddled into a not so clothed anymore Blaine.

"_mm, but she's apparently staying in their room today. Just like us. Let me guess, we're going to watch Wicked and 90210?" _Said Blaine stroking his hands through Kurt's hair.

"_Yes." _ Replied Kurt, he was always so blunt when he woke up in the morning and now that he was hung over it was even worse, thank god that he wouldn't have to see anybody for the rest of the morning.

"_You're in a great mood huh baby?" _Said Blaine.

"_Sorry... I know you're feeling crappy too. I'll be fine as soon as I get cuddled back into bed with you. Come here." _Kurt said as he pulled the sheets over the two of them and softly lifted his head to kiss Blaine's neck.

"_Thank you Kurt. Now drink your cappuccino, it makes you less grumpy." _Laughed Blaine.

-xo-

Finn had started running a bath for Rachel when she called him back to bed.

"_Thank you for the water Finn, but what would make me feel better is if you came and gave me a biiiig kiss." _She giggled. Finn walked through the room and climbed back onto the bed with her, she jumped onto his lap and kissed him softly as she placed her tiny hand on his big face.

"_How is everybody downstairs?" _she asked.

"_In official relationships." _He replied.

"_huh?" _

"_Santana and Brittany... officially together, properly. It was a cute moment, you should have seen their faces." _He replied to a very confused Rachel.

"_WHAT? Aw! I'm so happy for them! And everyone else?" _she said with a big smile on her face.

"_Well Blaine and Kurt are very hung over, we won't be seeing much of them today. Britt and Santana are cleaning and then leaving. Mike and Tina were still asleep on the couch. Joey was for some reason BEHIND the couch. Sam obviously got a ride home with Artie's dad, Mercedes was lying on the floor with Joey... NOT in that way and Puck was fast asleep with his head on Swayer's lap." _

"_...What about Quinn? I know how she is with hangovers; she can come and relax with me if she wants?" _Rachel said cutely.

"_No she can't, you're about to have a gorgeous bubble bath and I'm going to sit in the bathroom and read little women to you. But plus she isn't even here." _Finn stated.

"_Aw little women is my favourite book thank you baby! ... wait, Quinn isn't here? Well where is she?"_ Rachel asked as she sat up on the bed

"_I don't know, her car isn't out the front and James isn't here either..." _Finn replied.

"_What? Do you need me to call her?" _Said Rachel looking quite worried, she had grown close to Quinn over the last couple of months.

"_No Santana's doing that now. Get into the tub and relax ok?" _Demanded Finn as he led her into his en suite.

"_ok ok, sorry baby. And thank you for the bubbles." _She said as she started slipping out of her silk cami. She stepped into the bath and sunk into it, letting her long brown hair flow in the hot water.

"_You look beautiful you know that?" _whispered Finn. And he bent down towards her level and kissed her warm, delicious lips.

-xo-

"_Sorry guys! I didn't mean to wake you up." _Apologised Brittany.

"_ugh, it's fine. I should probably get this one home anyway... do you need any help before you leave?" _Said Mike to Brittany.

"_No, me and San can handle it. I'll see you both in glee club on Monday?" _Brittany replied.

"_Ok then, and yep definitely. See you then, bye guys! Say bye to Finn and Kurt for us." _Called Tina as her and Mike left the house.

"_I'll give you a ride home... or you can come back to mine?" _Asked Mike as they climbed into the car.

"_Yeah thanks and it's ok I just want to go home and get into bed... alone." _Said Tina, she was hung over too but that was nothing compared to the feeling of being heartbroken.

"_um... sure." _Said mike as he started to drive away. There was complete silence, on the way home... it was never like this, Mike didn't know what to say and Tina didn't want him to say a word. He had to break the silence one way or another and he chose to do it the worst way possible.

"_What the hell were you thinking last night Tina? Kissing Daniel? That was pretty... well low." _Said Mike, he was angry about it last night but didn't want to mention it while everybody else was there.

"_Kissing someone else you mean? You're right that was pretty low... but I was drinking, and we were playing a game... it's not like I don't know, I cheated." _She harshly said to Mike. He instantly stopped speaking, she still didn't know what happened between him and Zoe and although he planned to tell her at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"_I know, I'm sorry baby. Can we just forget it happened?" _He asked.

"_Can you forget it? Because I know if I saw you kissing somebody else I wouldn't be able to... it's something unforgivable don't you think?" _she questioned.

"_I can forget it. It'll be hard, but as long as I don't think about it. And there's nothing going on between the two of them. I love you, I can forgive you anything." _Mike replied, he couldn't help but think about what he did and how there was no way he would forgive her if she did the same to him.

"_That must be where we differ then Mike Chang... because unlike you? I would never be able to forgive you for something like that." _

Silence...

They finally reached Tina's house after what seemed like hours of awkward driving. They both waited in the car for at least ten minutes in silence. Mike decided to make the first move, he leant across to his girlfriend to kiss her on the cheek but instead she moved away.

"_I'll see you tomorrow Mike." _ Tina said as she opened the car door and stepped out.

"_I love you Tina Cohen-Chang..." _

"_Bye." _

Mike watched as she shut her front door without looking back, she knew. He knew that she knew she just didn't know how. He didn't even realise until he looked in his rear mirror that he was crying. In fact he had to pull over because he was crying too much, he could barely see let alone drive. As he painfully leant his head on the steering wheel he realised what he had really done, how much he had hurt the one person who truly meant more than life to him, how much he had lost by doing so. He couldn't believe he could be so cruel. He picked his phone out of his pocket and began typing a text.

"_I can't see you anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. Don't reply. Mike" _

Without another thought he pressed the send button, shortly after Zoe was woken up by the sound of her phone buzzing on her bedside table.


	29. In The Face Of Pain

Finn and Rachel were lying in bed together watching funny girl when Rachel got a call from Santana. Rachel saw the name that flashed across the screen and looked slightly confused. She pressed the little green button to answer the call.

"_Hello? Santana?" _

"_Hi Rach... um, could you put Finn on the phone please." _Santana asked. It was a weird request but Rachel instantly handed the phone over to Finn who looked just as confused as she did. He took the phone from her hands and put it to his ear, within five minutes the phone call had ended and Finn had jumped up from the bed and was rushing around the room to find his clothes.

"_Finn, what's going on?" _Rachel asked, this time though she looked slightly worried.

"_There's been some kind of accident, Quinn is in the emergency room. You can stay here if you want, I need to go and meet Santana at the hospital." _

Rachel jumped out of the bed and started looking around for her own clothes, right now her hangover didn't matter, and her friend was in hospital.

"_What the hell happened Finn? Is she ok?" _Rachel cried as she threw one of Finn's extra large sweatshirts over her and a pair of little blue shorts.

"_... She's unconscious Rach, other than that I don't know what happened. James has been with her all night apparently." _Finn replied as they rushed out of the bedroom.

"_Oh my god." _Rachel Cried. "_You run down and get the car started and I'll tell Kurt and Blaine what's going on, they should know." _she was running through all the things she could possibly do for Quinn right now.

Finn froze for a second and looked at his girlfriend in a saddened awe. He quickly kissed her forehead before rushing down the stairs. Rachel headed through the hall and knocked quickly on Kurt's bedroom door, she was lucky that they were only sat in bed watching 90210 when she burst in.

"_Kurt we've got to go to the hospital, Quinn's hurt. I don't know what's going on but Finn and I are going down there now. Should we expect to see you there?" _she was breathing heavily and speaking quicker than she ever had before. Both Kurt and Blaine looked shocked and they didn't take too long to jump out of bed and throw some clothes on either.

"_We'll meet you there Rachel ok." _Replied Blaine as he watched Kurt panic. Rachel nodded and headed out towards the car, the engine was already going and as soon as she was in and the door was closed Finn was heading towards the direction of the hospital.

The minute they reached the hospital they were met by Santana, she was crying at the fact that nobody yet had allowed her to see Quinn. James then came walking out into the waiting room, he looked incredibly tired... you could tell he hadn't had a wink of sleep.

"_What the hell happened Pheonix? I swear if she doesn't wake up I will go all Lima Heights on you!" _Screamed Santana as she lunged towards James. Luckily Finn managed to quickly grab her before she could get close enough to him.

"_She's awake... and she's ok just some bumps and scratches, a little head damage a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs and some spinal damage. The doc said she's lucky to have not broken her spine the way the car hit her." _He said as he clasped his mouth.

Rachel began to cry when she heard that a car had hit Quinn, she's heard stories of horrific car accidents and usually 'bumps and scratches' really meant 'stitches and serious bruising'. Finn looked horrified and Santana began to shout again.

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" _

"_Well we wanted to go home, but we both had too much to drink... so I said it would be a better idea if we walked home. We left without telling anybody because we um, well we wanted some time alone. Anyway we were walking and we weren't too far away from her house when we stopped on the sidewalk opposite her street, we talked for like an hour on the corner of the street and then as she stepped into the road to cross a car came out of nowhere... I- I tried to get her to move but hearing me shout only made her stop and turn around, the last thing I remember was her flying over the windscreen and onto the pavement. The car, it just left... it sped off down the road but not before I memorised the license plate. Anyway there was so much blood and she wasn't awake, I called an ambulance and they brought her here. Her parents are still on the way back from Texas so I've stayed with her. She's only just woken up." _

"_Can we see her?" _Finn said as he pulled Rachel into him.

"_She's allowed visitors, but only a few at a time or something. I'll wait out here whilst you go in if you like?" _James said to Finn.

Finn, Rachel and Santana were led the way to Quinn's room by a nurse, when they walked in they couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken when they saw the way she was all bandaged up.

"_guys... I'm not dead. What's a girl got to do to get a hug around here?" _Quinn said from behind her croaky voice, Rachel couldn't help but laugh. Santana rushed straight over, arms spread out wide to her best friend.

"_I've been so worried about you Q, so has Britt... she's texting me nonstop." _She said to Quinn as she buried her head into her shoulder.

"_Tell her I'm fine! I'll be back in glee club tomorrow so there's nothing to worry about. Where's James? Is he ok..." _Quinn asked.

"_He's been here all night Quinn... by your side, do you really think he would leave now?" _Laughed Finn as he gently kissed Quinn's cheek.

"_He's in the waiting room Quinn." _ Rachel sniffed.

"_What's wrong? Hey, don't cry come here beautiful!" _ said Quinn as she noticed a few small tears run down Rachel's face. Rachel walked over and sat carefully on the edge of the hospital bed.

"_I just don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have... well you know... woken up Quinn. I love you, you know that don't you?" _Rachel said as she looked into Quinn's bruised eyes.

"_I know Rachel. I love you too, now stop crying and go home would you? do you know the one thing I want from you right now? A song, at glee club, tomorrow. Can you do that for me?" _Quinn asked with a big smile on her face.

"_I would do anything for you Quinn, and by the way... you still look gorgeous, even in that hospital gown." _

They all left the hospital room and made sure they called around to let everybody know that Quinn was ok. James was back in the hospital room with Quinn before she knew it.

"_So I hear you've been here all night?" _Quinn smiled.

"_Of course, I promised you I wouldn't leave until you woke up." _He reassured her.

"_... you're lucky I wasn't in a coma then huh?" _she laughed, then she realised that it hurt her a little even to laugh .

"_please, don't joke about that Quinn." _James said looking suddenly very serious. She took it back straight away.

"_I'm sorry, I'm glad you were here. Thank you. and I'm sorry I wasn't better company." _She winked.

James looked softly at her, just the way her hair fell was perfect, her face was covered in bruises and she had a split lip but she still looked like an angel, a fallen angel.

"_you were perfect." _

"_I'm surprised you kept it together James, if it was me I would have been flipping out by now... I can only imagine how Santana was." _Quinn said as she thought about Santana going 'all lima heights' on people.

"_Well it's not the um, first time I've been in a situation like this. And yeah she was, well she wasn't afraid to tell the doctors around here what she thought about not being allowed in the room." _He replied.

"_You have? When? If you don't mind me asking..." _she saw the way his face dropped, he sucked in his bottom lip and looked towards the floor.

"_Um, back in Boston... I lost my best friend. Jake... he was hit by a drunk driver." _James went silent and Quinn felt incredibly bad for asking.

"_James I'm so sorry." _She said as she held out her hand for him to hold, he took her hand in his and started to gently rub it with his thumb.

"_don't be, it was a while ago. And the dude driving was sentenced to jail. Jake was a good guy, but he just didn't make it. I'm glad you did." _James said as he smiled. "_you would have really liked him, he liked guns n roses too." _

"_I wish I could have met him, sounds like a cool guy." _She smiled.

They sat in the hospital for hours talking about everything they could, in those hours they knew that they had found something in each other that was special, something that they hadn't seen in anybody else they knew. They made each other laugh at the most painful times, that was something they would always have in common.


	30. Chicago

**Authors note: just a quick thank you to James, you've really helped me with all of this and I totally appreciate all the help. Also thanks to BellaRosa, you've been awesome too! **

On Monday in glee club, everything was different. Quinn didn't manage to show up but it's not like anybody blamed her, she had eight broken bones not to mention the dislocated ones. When James entered the choir room he was welcomed with smiling faces and many pats on the back, who knew if Quinn would have made it without his help, the glee club would be forever grateful.

When Mr Schuester walked into the room he could feel that the group dynamic was off, Quinn was an influential part of the group and it definitely wasn't the same without her, but that wouldn't stop him from telling the glee club the exciting news.

"_So guys, I know that not everybody is going to be in the best of moods after this weekend's events. But we all know that Quinn would kick our butt's if she knew we were sat around here moping. So here's something that should hopefully lighten the spirits up around here. Figgins has decided that it's time for another musical here at Mckinley and this year he has found some very arts involved people willing to donate to the cause. Now who's interested?" _

Rachel sat up from her slumped position on the chair when she heard the word musical, so did a few others in the glee club.

"_There's a chance I could be interested... ok I'm in, what is the musical this year Mr Schue?" _She asked as she thought about Quinn sat at home, she knew that Quinn would be angry if Rachel didn't get excited about a chance to play the lead in another musical.

"_Well Rachel, I'm glad you asked. This year's musical will be..." _he walked over to the whiteboard and started writing in big, bold, and black letters. Chicago.

Rachel screamed a little with excitement, so did Santana, Kurt and Li Mei.

"_Hold up, what's Chicago?" _asked Swayer as she noticed the others excitement. Rachel's Broadway instinct suddenly took over.

"_OH Swayer, Chicago is one of the world's most popular musicals. I'm surprised beyond limits that you don't already know its existence. It has currently won two Tony awards and five 'Berry' awards. A Berry award is an auspicious award that is given once a year at the famous Berry household, held by me and my dad's. ANYWAY it is based on the stunning Roxie Hart who murdered her boyfriend and is sent to a jail filled with other female murderesses, you see her trial and everything that she goes through in jail. It's extremely intense and one of the sexiest musicals I have ever seen, I have always dreamt of playing Roxie or Velma. It would be perfect. Does that sum it up enough? Maybe you should hire the newest dvd? It had Catherine Zita Jones AND Renee Zellweger in it." _

"_wow, ok yeah I'll definitely just rent the DVD." _She replied as some of the other kids laughed along.

"_Aw hell to the yeah I would be all kinds of sexy as Mama Morton" _Mercedes called out, she was right, she really would be perfect for that part.

"_Well!" _Mr Schuester interrupted. "_Everybody has to audition, you all know the rules. Auditions will be held later on this week and there will be a sign up sheet just like always. I want friendly competition guys, for some of you this is your last year at Mckinley, so it's your time to shine and be the bigger person, not to fight over parts in musicals and solo's." _

The rest of glee club was mostly the new directions talking about what else happened on the weekend. James phoned Quinn and put her on speakerphone so that she could talk to the rest of the glee club and they could fill her in on what was going on, for someone with several injuries she sounded great on the phone. Apparently it was cool lying in bed and having her mom bring her ice cream whenever she wanted it. It wasn't too long before glee club was over and the rest of the day had flown by, at least everybody was getting on better now... besides Mike and Tina who had for some reason not spoken all day.

Something was definitely different within the new directions.

-xo-

**Facebook:**

**Rachel Berry – **Found out today that McKinley is doing CHICAGO! Can't wait to audition... and then play the part of Roxie. Ps hope you're feeling better, missed you in glee club Quinn Fabray! xxxx

**Comments:**

**Quinn Fabray – **I'm fine Rachel, I'll be back tomorrow I promise! xx

**Santana Lopez – **You better be, Pheonix is pining away without you there!

**James Pheonix – **I am not!

**Quinn Fabray – **You totally are...

**James Pheonix – **Prove it.

**Quinn Fabray – **you're on your cell, downstairs, in my kitchen, getting me cookies. There is your proof.  
><strong>-Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson and 32 others like this.<strong>

**Brittany S Pearce – **w w w whipped.

**Swayer Cordero – **Its cute! :)

**Santana Lopez – **it's sickening...

**Mercedes Jones – **you're the worst! You follow Britt around like a little lost puppy

**Santana Lopez – **Ok I'm whipped.

-xo-

**Facebook Inbox: Swayer Cordero, Noah Puckerman.**

**Noah Puckerman – **I need to talk to you about something, can you meet me tonight?

**Swayer Cordero – **Uh yeah sure, I think I know what this is about. I get off work at 11, meet me then?

**Noah Puckerman - **You do? Oh wow, I guess you've spoken to Sam... well yeah that's cool. I'll pick you up? we can come back to mine if you like? or are you driving to work?

**Swayer Cordero – **Actually my uncle was going to drive me, so you picking me up afterwards would save me walking across town on my own...

**Noah Puckerman – **alright no problem, I'll see you at 11 then. Later gorgeous x

-xo-

Li Mei and Joey were hanging out in the park, at the party they discovered that they had a lot in common and they liked being around each other, even if they didn't admit it.

"_So are you thinking of trying out for the musical? I know you want to, you practically jumped off of your seat when Mr Schuester mentioned Chicago" _Joey asked as they rocked back and forth on the swings at the park.

"_I want to, but I think Rachel wants the part more than me... and I'm not good enough to play a role in such a big musical" _Li replied. Joey was right, she loved Chicago... it was her favourite musical of all time and it had always been her dream to perform a Broadway role.

"_What do you mean you're not good enough? I've heard you sing and if you're not good enough then I'm an alcoholic. You're fantastic, promise me you'll at least audition?" _he said, he was shocked that she thought she wasn't good enough to play a part in Chicago.

"_Um, maybe... look I'll try but I'm still so uncomfortable around all of this, performing in the audition was hard enough." _she replied.

"_Well as long as you try, because trust me you ARE good enough. Do you want to hear a rule that I live by? If you don't chase your dreams, you'll never catch them." _He said to the obviously scared girl in front of him.

"_... that's actually a pretty good motto. Like I said, I'll try." _She smiled at him as she continued to swing, the park was her favourite place in the world, it was a place where she could forget everything and just listen to the sound of children laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she really laughed.

"_That's awesome Li, it's really cool. Anyway, I have Church in an hour so I better run; do you need a ride home or anything?" _Joey asked as he jumped up off of the swing.

"_no that's fine, I think I'm going to stay here for a while. Thanks for the chat Joey... you're a great guy." _

He winked at her before he walked towards the car park, she sat on the swings and rocked back and forth. She watched as a little girl fell to the ground and hurt her knee... an older boy who looked quite similar came rushing over to her and picked her up from off of the ground, she cried as he wiped the gravel out of the cut and it was difficult for Li Mei to watch but then the atmosphere changed, the little girl was hysterically laughing and the older boy had held her up to the air and was tickling her. She listened carefully but could only make out the words from the little girl. "_you're the best big brother ever." _

As soon as Li heard those words she knew it was time to go home, she text Daniel as she was walking back.

–**On the way home, we're having a movie night tonight. No exceptions. Love you brother-**

He text back with a smiley face and all she could think of was him sitting at home, laughing and smiling like they always used to, she would get her brother back to the way he should be. It would take a while but there was nothing that could ever stop her. She just needed to find a way to help him before it went too far... like last time.

-xo-

Puck was stood outside Breadstix waiting for Swayer to finish her shift at work. It was eleven thirty and she should have been finished by now, he peered through the window to see if she was there but the lights were all off... he could have sworn they weren't off five minutes ago. As he turned his full attention inside the restaurant he jumped as he heard her voice behind him.

"_Looking for something?" _she giggled.

Puck turned round to face her, she was wearing her uniform and her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. If someone gave her a cheerios uniform you wouldn't know the difference.

"_Where did you come from?" _he laughed as he stood awkwardly in front of her.

"_Um... inside?" _she replied

"_Oh...yeah, sorry." _He was never this awkward around girls, she was scary... in a good way.

"_I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long? We were so short staffed tonight I've been rushed off of my feet." _Swayer said as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail. Puck couldn't help but stare, she was more than beautiful.

"_It's cool, I haven't been here too long" _he said as they walked together towards his car.

Within five minutes they were driving, not too fast and not too slow. It was perfect to just spend some time together without everybody else around them.

"_So you wanted to talk to me?" _Swayer asked

"_Yeah.. Um, look..." _Puck began to talk but she stopped him mid sentence.

"_He kissed me, it wasn't like I kissed him... and honestly I don't know what's going to happen at this point. I mean, I like you... but he likes me and he's kinda cute but I'm not looking for anything like that right now anyway. I just thought if you wanna talk about it then I might as well be honest with you about everything." _

This wasn't what Puck was expecting to hear at that moment. He met her tonight to come clean about the bet with Sam, he liked this girl... a lot, and there was no way he was going to carry on with it if he thought there was a chance she wanted to give things a try with him. His hands were firmly on the wheel and he was trying to stop himself pushing down on the accelerator, Sam wasn't going to stop at anything to win this bet was he.

"_Wait what? Trouty mouth kissed you?" _Puck Laughed, that was the only way he was going to hide his true feelings at that moment.

"_Yeah... I thought you knew, I thought that was why we were here?" _She replied looking not only confused but a little embarrassed now too. Puck stopped for a second to think of what he would say next.

"_... No, I was just going to ask you if you... wanted to sing together in Glee. But wow, you like Sam huh?"_

"_I like you Noah... but yeah, I like him too." _

"_But it's just fun right now..." _Puck could feel his heart breaking slowly.

"_I guess..." _

It wasn't long before they arrived at Swayer's house. Her home was small, but just through the window it looked cosy, it looked warm and filled with lots of light... and lots of family members. It was late at night but Puck could see that there were lots of people walking around inside.

"_Big family..."_ he said as he saw them all gather around the kitchen table.

Swayer smiled as she watched them all too, her family were amazing. Nobody in the world meant more to her.

"_That's not even half of them, my sisters should be in bed right now but they're usually runnin' around" _she replied.

"_That's awesome." _

As she noticed that her uncle had seen them outside the house she realised that she should probably go inside. She leant over and kissed Puck softly on the cheek. His cheeks were warm and a little prickly and it made her toes tingle as she felt his skin against her lips.

"_Thanks for tonight Noah" _

She climbed out of the car and soon enough so was inside the house and Puck was driving back down the street. He stopped the car not too far away from Swayer's house and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He began to type a text to Sam.

***you kissed Swayer?***

Within the next ten seconds a reply came through to his phone.

***sorry you didn't get there first bro, I guess I'm in the lead***

In those next seconds Puck made another poor decision, a decision that at that time he had no idea he would regret so much.

***Bro I wasn't even started. The bet is more on than ever. The first guy to sleep with Swayer takes the prize. May the best man win... and trust me, I will.***


	31. Authors Note

**Hi guys, just a quick little authors note! **

**As you would know by now I'm writing 'Chicago' into the story! If any of you know any certain characters (from Chicago) that you want your characters to audition for/play in the show then it would be a good idea to send me a little pm or a review to let me know and I'll see what I can do! **

**If more than one of you want to audition for the same role then I'll have to come up with some sort of system to figure out who will play what part but other than that everything should be good! :)**

**Thank you all for reading so far into this, I hopefully won't drag it out for too much longer. I love you guys!**

**Em.**


	32. You Forgive Your First Love Anything

**Authors Note: **_**Just another thank you to BellaRosa17 and Bunnyboy, you've both given me so much help I just couldn't thank you enough! **_

Zoe hadn't spoken a word to Mike since he sent her the text, the one that said he didn't want to speak to her anymore, she was dying to know what was going on between them... maybe Tina knew. She skipped the last glee club meeting out of pure awkwardness; she didn't want to turn up into an unknown situation. Sitting at home she thought to herself, she wasn't this girl... and she promised herself that she wouldn't be afraid anymore, not anymore. Grabbing her cell from the inside of her bag she began to write a text... she stopped herself, deleting every word she had already written she hit the green button and held the phone up to her ear.

"_Hello?" _

She asked as she heard the person on the other end of the call pick up the phone but stay silent.

"_Mike? Is that you?" _

This time she didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"_I thought I told you I didn't want to speak to you anymore... I've got to go Zoe."_

"_NO! No, no... Mike please. Just let me say what I have to say." _

_..._

"_Go on." _

"_Ok, look Mike I'm really sorry... I just want you to know that I don't want to come between you and Tina. You're great people, and you're great together. I could never come between something so special. But um... speaking of Tina... does she know? About the kiss I mean." _

She was firm and confident on the phone but her heart was breaking, she never wanted any of this. She never asked to fall for him and she most certainly didn't ask him to kiss her that day... so why was she the one on her knees?

"_... Don't apologize Zoe, look it's fine. I still want to be your friend... I guess I said I didn't want to speak to you in one of those bizarre spur of the moment moments. As for Tina, I think she knows... I don't know how but she said a few comments in the car on the way home from the party... but either way, I have to tell her tonight. Whether she breaks up with me or not, I can't lie to my girlfriend... I'm sorry." _

At least Mike still wanted to be her friend, she guessed that was at least one benefit she was getting out of all of this, but then her heart sank... if he told Tina tonight, the rest of the glee club would know within the week, Tina had been a member since the very beginning and of course they were going to side with her. She thought of all of the vicious staring and the words said to her face... even worse the words said behind her back. Not to mention that Tina would hate her, oh god she was going to be number one on Tina's hit list. Her stomach tightened at the thought... she would have to quit glee club.

"_...oh, well I hope that everything goes ok tonight Mike. And I'm glad we can still be friends. Maybe I'll see you around." _

She said the words knowing that she wouldn't be going back to glee club, despite the fact that she had loved nothing more than performing ever since she was a kid. She finally found somewhere she belonged and now she had to give it up, she had to give it all up due to one tiny mistake.

"_Me too, but hey... I'll see you in glee club."_

Mike replied and Zoe smiled. He really was a good guy... in another situation, an alternative universe; maybe they could have had something really special.

"_Yeah... I'll see you." _

She was the first to hang up the phone; it felt like it should be her move. As she sat at the window she stared out into the rain, she loved the sound as it hit the window, she loved the smell of the wet, she loved looking down onto the pavements and watching the water glisten with the light of the streetlamps beaming down onto the ground. It was times like this she needed a friend, something she never had before. And at times like this, her chances of finding one in Lima were pretty low.

"_...I was starting to wonder when you were going to tell me" _

Tina and Mike were patiently sat on his bed; he had just spent the last half an hour telling her everything, everything that happened with Zoe... how much he had hated himself ever since and how he had never loved anybody more than he loved Tina, and she replied with that? He had the suspicion that she knew about the kiss but he still had no idea how.

"_Wait... what?" _

She smiled at her boyfriend, in all honesty she had every intention of coming over to his and breaking up with him no matter what he said, whether he admitted it or not.

"_I saw you both... it was after she got slushied, I came with a warm towel and well, I walked in at the wrong time I guess..." _

Mike couldn't smile, he couldn't say anything but sit and feel ashamed of himself, how could he ever do this to her? She was beyond the person everybody thought she was.

"_Tina I'm sor..." _

He began to speak but before he knew it Tina cut him off, typical.

"_Don't apologize Mike... I just want to forget all of this." _

He froze as he started to register what she was saying.

"_You want to forget it? So... are we, ok?" _

"_We're ok. I love you Mike, I just need to know... do you still love me?" _

He didn't have to think about it, without hesitating he gave her a sudden yes. He was being honest, no matter what feelings he thought he had for Zoe last week, they were nothing compared to how he felt about Tina. At only seventeen he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, they were going to have children and grow old together. Pouncing forward, closer to where she was sitting cross legged on the bed he passionately grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her closer to him.

"_Yes. I love you more than anything, more than the air I breathe. More than dance, more than the world. you're everything Tina. Oh god, I love you so much." _

He began to kiss all over her face, her beautiful face. She was forgiving him for something that she said she could never forgive. He had always known she was understanding but this was something new. Incredible wasn't the word to describe Tina Cohen-Chang.

Mike's parents were working late again and soon enough they were on the floor together, clothes flung around the room in different places, their hot and sweaty bodies crashing against each other. Pulling her fingers through his hair she forced his head backwards, enough to take him from one position to another. It was intense and very loud, they were lucky that Mike's parents weren't going to be home for hours because Tina would have been banished from the household.

Within the next hour the newly happy couple were laying next to each other, Tina resting her head on Mike's arm as they caught their breath back together. Using his free arm; Mike pulled the duvet off of his bed and onto the two of them, the cold material hitting their naked bodies like a cold drink on a summer's day.

"_Wow..." _

"_...Wow."_

"_Well that was..."_

"_Better than usual."_

"_Amazing."_

"_Incredible" _

They could barely speak but it still felt more romantic than just two horny teenagers. This was special; this was something they would be doing for years to come.

"_I'm so happy with you... right here, right now."_

Mike said as he brushed Tina's hair away from her head and kissing her in the same spot.

"_Me too, we're perfect... this is perfect." _

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as she felt Mike's lips touch her forehead; she finally had her breath back.

"_I'm glad I make you happy." _

Mike's phone began to vibrate a few times from the table across the room; they both listened intently as the text came through.

"_It's like 11:30... Let me guess, one of the guys asking you to come on Halo?" _

Tina laughed as she thought about who could be texting her boyfriend at this time. Mike jumped up from where he was laying and threw some boxer shorts on. Walking over to his phone he looked once at the screen and then placed it back onto the table before laying next to Tina again.

"_So... are you leaving me for your Xbox?!" _

Mike laughed before he kissed the top of her head once again, her long and messy after sex haired head.

"_Haha I'm not leaving this spot for anything. But it wasn't one of the guys anyway, I guess I'm not needed on Halo tonight." _

"_... It wasn't? So who was it?" _

Tina questioned. If it wasn't one of the guys then who would be texting him? It was nearly midnight. Midnight texts were usually for booty calls if that.

"_Oh it was just Zoe, I told her you were coming over tonight and she just asked how it went. Nice of her I guess." _

Tina froze for a second when she realised it was Zoe that had sent the late night text... a bit strange but she decided to let it go, she had already forgiven him a lot tonight what was the difference if she forgave him a little more, of course he knew he couldn't speak to her after tonight.

"_Oh wow! So it looks like she's going to find it hard."_

"_Find what hard?" _

Mike asked not understanding exactly what Tina meant.

"_Not speaking... I mean she obviously has feelings for you, she might not adjust too well to you and her, well not being friends anymore."_

Mike froze; he didn't want to be with Zoe... Tina was the only person he ever wanted to be with again but he promised her that they would stay friends, was Tina right to be able to tell him who he could and could not be friends with?

"_Wait what?"_

"_...well you don't expect me to let you be all buddy with her now do you? because I don't think I can do that Mike." _

"_I guess... I just never really thought about it like that. I assumed we could all be friends." _

Tina laughed, he wasn't serious. Of course they couldn't be friends. She was giving him enough. She was staying with him... of course she wanted to stay with him but that's beside's the point. She wasn't going to tell any of the new directions about it which meant that Zoe kept to stay in the glee club and keep her relationship with everybody. What else did Mike want?

"_Oh, that's funny. Well now you know."_

Mike thought about it, and as much as he didn't want to cause an argument with her he had to get one thing straight. After all he was still a little confused.

"_Wait so are you saying I can't be friends with Zoe?" _

"_... That's exactly what I'm seeing. It's me or her." _

Silence.

"_Well?" _she questioned. "_me or her mike?" _

Mike pulled himself on top of his girlfriend, holding himself up with his forearms but playing with her hair at the same time.

"_You. It's always you Tina." _

Gently kissing him she knew that he wouldn't go against her. If she said they couldn't be friends they wouldn't be, and she loved him... she loved him more than anything. They could forgive each other anything and that's what made them so perfect for each other.

"_I love you Mike Chang."_

"_I love you too Tina Cohen-Chang." _


	33. Screaming Out, Here In Your Arms

Seeing Mike stood on his own by his locker gave Zoe the wrong impression, he never returned her text last night so she just assumed that it didn't go so well with Tina. Walking over to where he was stood she put his hand on his shoulder and began to speak before he had turned around to face her.

"_I'm sorry if it didn't go so well last night Mike... I'm always here if you need a chat" _

Mike instantly turned around as soon as he heard her voice, he looked scared... like something was wrong.

"_I can't see you anymore Zoe." _

Her face fell from a sympathetic smile to a look that simply said, are you kidding me?!

"_Mike... don't do this again. Just because you and Tina aren't together it doesn't mean we can't be..."_

He cut her off short sentence, she didn't have a chance.

"_We didn't break up. but she doesn't want me talking to you anymore... I'm not hurting her again. I'm sorry Zoe... listen carefully in glee club ok? I mean every word." _And with that Mike was gone, he slammed the locker door shut and just walked away. How could she disagree with it though? Tina was within her rights to say he couldn't see her again, it just hurt that she had to lose her only real friend in Lima. As she fell onto the lockers and threw her head back she thought about the time she had spent in Ohio already, how much trouble she was already causing... could it really be worth it?

All Tina could do was stand and watch from afar, she heard every word of the conversation Mike and Zoe had just like she saw every second of the kiss... she was really getting sick of this girl, so how come she felt so bad?

"_Alright guys listen up!"_

Said Mr Schuester as he walked into the room.

"_I want us to really get some practise in for sectionals today so has anybody got any song suggestions?!"_

Rachel's hand shot up, much to the disappointment of the rest of the class but it was Mike who spoke up first, apparently for once he really had something to say.

"_Ur Mr Schue if it's ok with you there's something I'd like to perform for everyone"_

The rest of the glee club looked shocked, Mike never wanted to perform unless it was a dance number. None of them could argue against it, they all wanted to see what was about to come.

"_Ok then! Well New Directions I give you... Mike Chang!" _

Mike stood up and stood in the middle of the room, looking across he nodded at the 'furniture dude' and the piano started to gracefully play.

"_You know who you are." _

He looked straight at Tina who was looking on encouragingly to her boyfriend, he never sang. And it looked as if he was about to sing to her; for the first time.

**Pretty if the sun won't shine  
>I'll be coming out to meet you I'll be there<br>to make you mine.  
>And pretty if the rain will pour<br>I'll be knocking at your window  
>I'll be begging you for more...<strong>

The drums and guitar kicked in and Mike who stood solemnly at the microphone started to bob his head along with the music, it was a rocky kind of tune and the rest of the glee club began to cheer and dance in their seats along with it.

Suddenly Mike's gaze turned to Zoe and Zoe alone. She seemed shocked when she realised that he was now singing to her instead of his girlfriend. She wasn't the only one to notice, Tina's head turned in disgusted shock as she watched the scene.

**It's as if you've come along too soon  
>and I'm tryna fit you in but I can't seem...<br>to find the room.**

Then his head turned once more to Tina. The rest of the glee club began to sing but it was the lyrics from Tina that stood out to Mike.

**And cutie if it all falls through  
>we can piece it back together I can learn...<br>to trust you too. **

Mike began to sing louder, it was almost as if he was shouting the lyrics, just shouting so that someone... anyone could hear what he was really trying to say.

**You're just, you're too good to lose  
>and I can't refuse so don't make me choose<br>between the two.**

**Don't you know who you are?  
>You're my shooting star... <strong>

The room began to fill with the sounds of clapping and cheering. Mike stood silently as he tried to catch his breath back. Only Zoe and Tina really understood the meaning of the song and as they sat and watched him hang his head, they both felt their hearts break a little.

Mike walked slowly to sit back down with Tina, as he held her hand in his he felt her tighten her grip. He hoped that she knew what he meant, he didn't want to have to choose between her and Zoe... Tina was the love of his Life, Zoe was a great friend. In that moment he had no clue what to do with himself.

Quinn got up from her seat and also walked to the middle of the room. She stood and smiled as the rest of the glee club cheered her from her seats, she was happy to be back.

"_If it's ok with you Mr Schue I would love to offer you a song for sectionals that I've been working on... and it has a special..." _Quinn used emphasis on the word 'special' "..._place in my heart right now." _

Mr Schuester smiled, he was proud of Quinn and the person she had become, she had grown more than any young girl she had ever known.

"_It would be a pleasure to hear it Quinn." _

She pulled a chair over to where she was stood and sat on it with her legs crossed and her hands out to her sides on each side of the chair. She looked straight into James direction and swallowed hard. James nodded at her as if to say 'you can do this' and with that she beamed with happiness.

"_This one goes out to you... James. Thank you for being there for me lately. I haven't felt like this in a long time and life is way too short to leave important words unsaid." _

James giggled; she made wordplay on the words special and the quote from yesterday night. She was more than perfect.

The music began to play once more and everybody looked on with smiles on their faces, they knew that something was going on with James and Quinn; they called it from the start.

**I like where we are,  
>When we drive, in your car<br>I like where we are... Here**

**Cause our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch... Here**

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly**

**Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

**I like where you sleep,  
>When you sleep, next to me.<br>I like where you sleep... here**

**Our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch... here**

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly**

**Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

**Our lips, can touch**

**Our lips, can touch...here**

**You are the one the one that lies close to me**

**Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"**

**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly**

**Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

Quinn stood up to sing the rest of the lyrics, throwing her arms out in James's direction there was no way that she could stop.

**You are the one the one that lies close to me**

**Whispers "Hello I miss you, I miss you"**

**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly**

**Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

**Here in your arms.**

**Here in your arms.**

Without thinking about the situation or who was looking on, James got up from his seat and walked over to where Quinn was stood. He picked her up as she threw her arms around his neck. Once again their lips were crashing together. Quinn did everything in her power to pull her legs around James's waist, he jumped her up so that he had a better grip of her.

The rest of the class screamed and cheered for the two of them who they all had been hoping would get together, even Santana was on her feet cheering and she didn't take to James well. But all things come to an end.

"_alright guys that's enough!" _

Called Mr Schue as he split them up. walking back to their seats Quinn decided now was the best time.

"_So... can I call you my boyfriend?" _

James smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"_After that? You can call me anything." _


	34. Jungles and Musicals

"_Dude I was thinking about the bet... I don't know if I can do that to her. Swayer seems like a nice girl Sam" _

Puck secretly whispered to Sam in the locker room, ever since he made the god damn bet he had regretted it, he had done some pretty bad things in the past but this was ridiculous. It was the kind of thing that made women hate men and he didn't want to be that guy, not anymore. Sam obviously didn't have the same concern.

"_You don't know what kind of girl she is? She doesn't have to find out a thing and even if she does, she won't care! She'll pick herself up and move on. She's badass." _

"_Yeah she's badass but what does that matter?! She's still a woman... she still has feelings." _

Sam stopped and stared at his friends, he used to be the toughest guy in McKinley, nothing and nobody could stand in his way...now he was standing in front of him a scared little boy. Something had changed.

"_And you obviously don't have balls." _

"_Shut up Sam."_

"_No! What happened to you? Have you just lost it?!" _

"_Don't go there." _

"_I'm serious man! You're pathetic. You're probably just saying all of this because you're scared that a girl like her would never pick a guy like you. If you wanna break the deal off, then it's off no problem. But that's not the Puck I used to know." _

Without thinking Puck slammed his fist into one of the big red lockers in front of him and stormed out of the room leaving Sam on his own with his weights. At least he didn't need to work out 24/7 to look good, who the hell did Sam even think he was? He appeared at this school out of nowhere and now he thinks he can run the school like he was the king of the playpen? No, that's now how it went. He was going to settle this once and for all, this was Noah Puckerman's jungle.

Storming through the halls he noticed her standing there talking to a few of the other girls from the glee club, she looked incredible. She was wearing some tight leather skirt and a white vest top that just made her tan look sexier than it already did. Full of confidence he walked over to Swayer and pulled her away from the girls, pushing both of his hands into the lockers and trapping her in between his arms.

"_Do you wanna go out with me tonight?!" _

She blushed, he actually made her blush. As she looked down and pushed the hair from her face she realised something, as much as she wanted to go out with him she couldn't... she already made plans.

"_Oh Noah I'm really sorry but I can't make it... I'm um, going on a date..." _

His face dropped.

"_You have a date... oh. With who?" _

"_...Sam" _

"_Trouty mouth?!" _

"_Yeah... I'm sorry; remember I said about just having fun? Are you free this week? We can go out then?" _

He decided not to let it get to him, he was the king of this jungle and he knew it. Sam wasn't going to win the bet and get the girl, not a chance.

"_I'll call you." _

He said with a wink as he walked back off down the hall, hands in his pocket. He was cocky and determined and he was going to win the bet.

"_So are you having a good night?" _

Sam asked as he put his arm around Swayer. They were sat in his car at the most notorious make out spot in town looking out at the lights. In his eyes it was romantic, in her eyes it was a cliché.

"_Yeah I am, thanks Sam... but I should really be getting home soon." _

Sam looked down at the time, he didn't realise how late it had gotten... he had to be home soon too so that he could watch his siblings when his parents started their night shifts.

"_Oh crap... me too actually. Is it ok if we get going? I've got to look after my brother and sister tonight." _

Swayer smiled, she never realised that Sam was the kind of babysitting his brother and sister type of guy. It made her heart melt a little that he was that type, she knew all about the babysitting business having a big family and all... and family was the thing that was most important to her.

"_You have brothers and sisters?!" _

"_Yeah... one of each. Cute little blonde things that I can't get enough of funnily enough." _

"_That's awesome Sam! I have two little sisters, twins. Gloria and Lilliana... love 'em to death"_

Sam smiled as he continued to drive. Maybe Puck was right about Swayer. She was cute and she had family values. That was something that he himself took very seriously, he could do with a girl like that in his life. He had it with Quinn once upon a time. as he pulled up to her house he stopped and looked at her before he leant in for a kiss. They kissed for five minutes before she eventually got out of the car and walked into her house.

Crashing against her front door as she walked in she thought to herself; "_crap."_

She knew then that she liked Sam... but at the same time she was finding herself thinking about Noah more and more every day, there was something in credibly special about the both of them she just couldn't put her finger on it. She climbed into bed that night thinking about both of the guys in her life at the moment... she had never been the kind of girl to want guys this much, not to mention liking two guys at the same time.

She didn't remember falling asleep but when she woke up she was properly awoken with something hard hitting. As she looked at her phone she had two texts... what every girl wished for right? Having cute texts in the morning to wake up to, not when she had two... from different guys... who were both totally into her. she opened Sam's text first.

**Hey gorgeous, had a great night last night. I was thinking you could help me babysit sometime. Sam. **

Closing the text from Sam she then opened the one from Noah... the fact that it gave her butterflies just made her feel terrible about herself.

**I'm not the kind of guy to do this... I swear, but I can't stop thinking about you. I need to see you. I want to hold your hand. I like you Swayer. See you at school. **

As she got up from her bed she thought about what she was doing, these boys had been friends long before she came into the picture... she could end up turning two great friends against each other just so they could fight over her when the truth was she would be a terrible girlfriend anyway. She was careless and loud. She loved getting into trouble and she had a short temper making it hard to have a serious relationship with her. She had no clue where she was even going with it but honestly she was beginning to like the two of them more than she had ever expected she would.

As she got ready for school her stomach tightened into one large knot, she couldn't think about seeing either of them at school today, maybe if she met the two of them and they were together she would be able to make a clear choice on the matter, the fact was that when she thought about Sam she felt happy and when she thought about Noah she was excited... she liked them both for completely different reasons so how could she choose? How could she ever decide between these two fantastic guys?

Before she knew it she was in school and it was time for glee club, finally something that would take her mind off of Sam and Puck. Of course it didn't help that both of them were in the glee club but as long as she sat away from them both everything should be fine.

When Mr Schuester walked into the room everybody went silent as he wrote the words onto the white board in front of them all.

'AUDITION'

The room started to fill with excitement as they realised that the auditions for the school musical were coming up... Rachel had been practising not only her audition song but the actual numbers from Chicago all week and Li Mei was still considering it. After Swayer watched the movie she became obsessed with it and decided that she was going to audition too and Santana, who self declared herself the one who would look the sexiest in the costumes was also going to try out. All of the girls were pretty excited, the guys... not so much.

"_So does anybody actually care about this musical?" _

Asked Sam as he looked around the room, why did people always get so excited about school musicals? Nobody ever watched them...

"_YES!" _

Yelled pretty much half of the girls in the room and Kurt.

"_Oh." _

"_Well I'm glad you're all so enthusiastic about this but remember, there are only certain parts and there will be a fair audition process. The auditions will start this week and I want you to all come prepared. I'm talking costumes, props, hair and make-up. that is what musicals are about! Especially Chicago so as the kids say... go hard!" _

Everybody laughed at Mr Schuester using the phrase go hard but at the end of the day he was right... they all wanted the same spots in the musical and you could just tell that the audition process was going to be cut throat, all of the girls against each other... not to mention the fact that knowing Kurt he would probably audition for every role that he could.

Joey leaned across to Li Mei, putting his arm around the back of her chair and began to whisper in her ear.

"_You're auditioning right? I know you want to Li." _

She giggled slightly at him, he was right... she really did want to audition. Chicago was one of her favourite musicals of all time and the role of Velma was a dream role, something that she literally only thought of in dreams.

"_Oh god I don't know... these girls will crush me if they need too... especially Santana and Berry." _

"_They haven't got shizz on you." _

She giggled once again.

"_Thank you... we'll see. What about you? Are you the musical type Joey?!" _

He smiled to himself, he never really thought of himself as a musical guy but he liked a challenge and he always had, maybe it would be kind of fun.

"_I'll audition if you do" _he winked.

"_Well then now I have to audition, seeing you in tights would make my day!" _

Joey froze. Tights? They mentioned nothing about tights.

"_Oh god what have I gotten myself into Li?" _

"_You aint seen nothing yet Joey." _

They laughed together as she mocked some of the others in the class, it had become something they did to pass the time. they didn't have anything against any of them but it was just so easy to do, and it made them laugh so as long as nobody else found out, where was the harm in it? Walking out of the glee club together she stopped him at the door.

"_Ok, I'm gonna do it."_

"_Audition?!"_

"_yep."_

"_oh my god Li! You're going to kill it I know you are."_

"_but I need your help with my audition song."_

He stopped for a second and looked at her with a confused smile and a tilted head, he didn't exactly feel great about the idea but what Li wanted Li would get. She was a cool chick and she deserved the part more than anybody in the damn class. He was going to help her no matter what.

"_I'll do it."_

"_Ok meet me in the auditorium at six?" _

"_I'll be there. See you later Li." _

"_Bye Joey." _


	35. Just A Daydreamer

**Authors Note: I'm starting to really love writing about Li, she's becoming a really cool character so thanks to **_**BitchAmI **_**for the amazing character. If anybody recognises it, the song she's singing in the auditorium is 'My Man' from funny girl, such an emotional song and Lea Michele covered it amazingly on glee if anyone wants to youtube it :) **

The auditorium was quiet, silent in fact. Li Mei was sat on her own, center stage with her legs crossed looking out onto the hundreds of empty seats in front of her. She began to do something she did on regular occasions; daydream...

All of a sudden the empty seats were completely full, full of people who were watching intently. She wasn't sat cross legged on the floor anymore; instead she was standing in a black floor length dress. Her hair was pinned back and her makeup was flawless; 50's eyeliner and a simple pink lipstick. There was a single spotlight on her and her alone as she softly held the microphone stand. In her mind, a piano started to play.

**Oh my man I love him so**

**He'll never know.**

**All my life is just despair...**

**But I don't care.**

**When he takes me in his arms**

**The world is bright...**

**Alright. **

**What's the difference if I say?**

**I'll go away...**

**When I know I'll come back**

**On my knees someday **

**For whatever my man is...**

**I am his**

**Forever more. **

The next time she sang the verse and the chorus it was louder, more powerful and definitely intense. What she didn't notice was that now it wasn't all in her head. She was stood in the auditorium singing to her hearts content, still alone but none the less imagining her crowd.

**Oh my man I love him so**

**He'll never know!**

**All my life is just despair but I don't care!**

**When he takes me in his arms**

**The world is bright**

**Alriiiight**

**WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE IF I SAY**

**I'll go away!?**

**When I know I'll come back! **

**On my knee's some day**

**For whatever my man is.**

**I **

**Am**

**His...**

**Forever more!**

The song was now over and there was a standing ovation from the hundreds of adoring fans in front of her. As she came up from her bow she was back to reality, there was nobody in the room and no adoring fans, but a single round of applause coming from behind her. Spinning around on her boots she saw Joey, stood there with his dreadlocks in a ponytail and his mouth wide open, clapping his hands together... for her. Nobody ever gave her applause, ever.

"_How long have you been standing there?" _she asked, blushing because she didn't realise until she had finished singing her heart out.

"_Well I started to walk in before you started singing, but then when you started I hid behind the curtain... do you realise how good you sounded?" _

She blushed yet again. This guy must have a bet with someone, there was no way that anybody would be that nice to her just for the fun of it, she was a loner... she always had been.

"_I didn't sound good..." _

"_You're right. I'm sorry." _

Her heart dropped; of course he would take it back. He was just shocked to hear her singing something so Broadway. It wasn't good; there was no point in saying it was. Before she got the chance to reply he was speaking again.

"_It didn't sound good, it sounded incredible. Li your voice is like a power explosion." _

"_Wow. Thanks Joey." _

"_No problem, was that your audition song for Chicago?" _

"_No." _

"_Why not?"_

"_It's the song that Rachel Berry used to audition for a solo once... I saw a video on YouTube, I was thinking of a song from the movie Grease..."_

"_I'm totally in love with that movie... but that'll be our little secret." _

Li laughed, Joey was more like her than she thought.

"_Your secrets safe with me. But are you ok with that?"_

"_Of course I am, what song were you thinking?"_

Li Mei stopped for a second to reconsider her song choice.

"_There Are Worse Things I Could Do..." _

"_I love that song Li... you're going to be amazing. But what do you need my help with?" _

"_Well I wanted to do it acoustic... and you play guitar right?" _

Joey chuckled to himself, of course he played guitar. He was one of, if not the best. His guitar (Lory) was one of his best friends. No matter how sad that sounded.

"_Hell yeah I play guitar." _

"_Do you think you could back me up?" _

Joey, putting on a fake Texas accent replied with a bow.

"_Happy to help you maam" _

She giggled at the accent, Joey was funny. She couldn't help but smile when she was around him. People had always thought she was a complete bitch and in all honesty she had never really had real friends. Maybe her luck was about to change with this one.

They practised until their voices hurt, the song sounded perfect. Joey made her see that she needed to stop being so down on herself and helped her understand that she was lucky enough to be special, so why would she ever want to change that.

Joey was a great friend.

Now she was completely ready for the audition.


	36. Banana Hammock

**Facebook:**

**Rachel Berry - **URGENT MESSAGE TO ALL NEW DIRECTIONS, WHO IS AUDITIONING FOR CHICAGO?!

_-__**Comments-**_

**Kurt Hummel - **of course I am darling Rachel

**Rachel Berry - **yay! What character are you going for Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel - **isn't it obvious?!

**Rachel Berry - **Billy?! You would be a perfect Billy

**Kurt Hummel - **you got it girl, and thank you.. I know I know

**Swayer Cordero - **I'm auditioning Rachel, why what's up?

**Santana Lopez - **me too Berry, can't wait.

**Zoe Osborne - **I was thinking about it, not too sure yet!

**Blaine Anderson - **still debating it!

**Kurt Hummel - **you steal my part in another musical and you are dead to me Blaine Anderson.

**Blaine Anderson - **don't worry, I'm going for Roxie Hart's husband. I love you too, by the way

**Kurt Hummel - **ok I apologise, I don't mess around when it comes to Chicago. But I love you.

**Tina Cohen-Chang - **I think I'm auditioning for one of the murderesses!

**Mercedes Jones - **you know that I'm on this audition, ladies xox

**Quinn Fabray – **I'm determined to be ok for this! I'm with Tina on the murderesses

**Swayer Cordero - **do you still want Mama Morton, Mercedes?

**Mercedes Jones - **that part is mine bitches.  
><em><strong>-Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this... <strong>_

**Rachel Berry - **you all might as well start calling me Roxie because I am going to own this audition and be the best Roxie Ohio has ever seen.

**Santana Lopez - **that's awful cocky...

**Rachel Berry - **well I'm sorry Santana but nobody else in TND has the range or the emotional performance needed to play Roxie... I'm sure Mr Schuester will find other roles for you all.

**Santana Lopez - **don't get too ahead of yourself, I'm going for Velma.

**Swayer Cordero - **uh oh...

**Santana Lopez - **what now Cordero? Have you not disappeared yet...?

**Swayer Cordero -** disappearing would give you far too much satisfaction Santana let's not use your only brain cell arguing today. It's just I'm going for Velma too.

**Santana Lopez - **hell no.

**Brittany Pierce - **why do you have to fight? Not awesome, not awesome

**Santana Lopez - **Sorry Britt Britt. But Swayer that part is mine, don't test me.

**Swayer Cordero - **you really need to stop pissing me off Lopez.

**Quinn Fabray - **wasn't there a point to this conversation RACHEL?

**Rachel Berry - **yes actually thank you Quinny there was. I was wondering when everybody wanted their audition slots... I really want to go first if it's ok with everybody else, Instead of closing the show like always I want to set the bar... let all of you others see what you're up against, no offence. Did anybody have a specific preference?

**Swayer Cordero - **I'll have second?

**Santana Lopez - **third.

**Kurt Hummel - **LAST!

**Mercedes Jones - **LAST!

**Mercedes Jones - **Damn you Hummel, second to last.

**Kurt Hummel - **muahaha.  
><em><strong>-Blaine Anderson and 5 others like this...<strong>_

**Quinn Fabray - **I guess I'll have fourth then guys

**Tina Cohen-Chang - **Quinn I have a proposition for you and Brittany...

**Quinn Fabray - **oh you do?

**Tina Cohen-Chang - **I was wondering if you wanted to do a joint audition?

**Brittany Pierce - **I'm in senorita!

**Quinn Fabray - **count me in too Tina.

**Blaine Anderson - **looks like I'm fifth!

**Noah Puckerman -** ok so you're all going to judge the crap outta me but Swayer made me watch the god damn movie and I think I'm going to audition for the guy that the blonde lady dude shoots.

**Mercedes Jones - **hell yeah Noah!

**Noah Puckerman - **so I guess I'll be going after Blaine... raise the bar buddy.

**Blaine Anderson - **I got your back bro.

**Kurt Hummel - **is it bad that I love my boyfriend when he 'talks like a guy'?

**Blaine Anderson - **I am a guy... but thanks, maybe tonight I'll go full green street for you ;)

**Kurt Hummel - **I'll get a scrunchie for the door...

**Finn Hudson - **so I definitely tuned in to this conversation at the WRONG time. you realise you live with me yes Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel - **Rachel has no problem talking to me about your sex life so I don't get why you can't know about mine. Double standards Finn.

**Finn Hudson - **WHAT  
><em><strong>-15 people like this...<strong>_

**Rachel Berry - **remember when I told you secrets Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel - **damn.

**Rachel Berry - **ok well this conversation has taken an embarrassing turn and I've got to go and get some practise in for my audition. I'll see everybody in glee club bye! xxxx

**Brittany Pierce - **unicorn banana hammock.

**Finn Hudson - **what?  
>-<em><strong>Mercedes Jones and five others like this...<strong>_

**Brittany Pierce - **I totally understand.

**Santana Lopez - **guys I forgot... Britt just got home from the dentist. Go to sleep Brittany.

**Brittany Pierce - **my face is fuzzy San

**Santana Lopez - **aw baby, I'll be round in five. Gotta go guys!  
>-<em><strong>3 people like this. <strong>_

The Bryant twins were sat at home watching a movie for something like the 10th time this week. It was something they did when nobody else was really around and it was a great way for them to spend time together, they were going to go for a drive but when they both decided they were too lazy to get up from the couch; watching a movie was the clear choice.

"_So you've been spending a lot of time with Joey lately... he's cute." _

Said Daniel as he focused solely on the movie. He had noticed a change in his sister; she was more confident when she was hanging around this guy... he had never really seen her with a boyfriend before so he didn't know where exactly this was going but he was a little more curious every time she stepped into the house after a night out with Joey with a smile on a face.

"_Uh yeah? He's my friend... nothing more. If you think he's cute why don't you ask him out?" _

"_Very funny... I might just do that." _

Li Mei wondered for a second whether Dan was being serious or not, he had always been so into his looks and his bathroom was filled to the brim with cosmetics... maybe he was gay.

"_Go for it. It's about time you had a boyfriend." _

"_Ok. One, I'm not gay. Two, I could say the same to you... I've known you since birth and I've never seen you with a guy... or a girl." _

Li threw some popcorn at her brothers head knowing it would piss him off, all of the salt from the popcorn and the un-popped bits would settle in his hair and it would one hundred per cent freak him out.

"_I hate you." _

He said as he started to pick out tiny bits of popcorn from his well groomed main.

"_I hate you too, are you going to audition for Chicago by the way Danielle?" _

Dan hated it when she called him Danielle, but she had done it ever since he could remember so he would let her off as long as she was the only one who ever called him it.

"_I was thinking of doing some Dance with Mike... what about you?" _

"_Well Joey and I are kind of working on something, but I just checked my Facebook and Rachel Berry is the only other girl auditioning for my part... what are the chances huh. So I think I'm just going to leave it." _

Hearing his sister short change himself he threw his head back and slapped himself in the face. No matter how much she was hanging around with this Joey guy it would still take a lot to get some confidence into his baby sister.

"_If you don't audition I will go crazy Li. You're just as good if not better than Rachel Berry. Give her something to god damn fight for once in her life. You can do this, I promise." _

"_I don't know Dan..."_

"_No. You can do this." _

Joey may be around to make her a little happier these days but Daniel was the guy who had always tried to make her happy from day one. So what they argued and they tried to make each other's lives hell at the same time, but there was nobody that Daniel cared for more than her and she knew it. Yawning she looked up at the clock and realised it was getting late.

"_Ah crap, do you mind if you finish the movie on your own? It's just I've got a lot of work to do and I was hoping to have a little bit of an early night..." _

"_Li the movie finished like 10 minutes ago... but yeah of course that's fine with me." _

Getting up from the sofa he roughly rubbed his knuckles against his sister's head.

"_Night Danielle." _

"_Goodnight physk-hoe" _

Dan watched sneakily as his sister walked up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight she was out of mind. Walking into the kitchen he filled up a big bottle with as much water as it could hold. Within the next five minutes the water was gone. He was getting quicker. Once again in the next hour, Daniel's head was hanging over the sink as he was sick. You could see that there was nothing but liquid in his stomach, of course there wasn't... all he had done for the last week was drink water.

To everybody else they could already see the change, to Daniel he had a long way to go.


	37. DDT

"_DAN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS HOUSEHOLD" _screamed Li Mei as she ferociously hit her fists onto the other side of the bathroom door. Her brother Dan had always been self involved, he was too into the way he looked and what other people thought about him and that meant that he spent most of his spare time locked in the bathroom.

"_SHUT UP LI I'LL BE OUT WHEN I'M FINISHED." _

"_DON'T GET ME STARTED ON FINISHING; I WILL FINISH YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME TAKE A GOD DAMN SHOWER!" _

After a painfully long hour and a half of waiting, Dan finally emerged from the bathroom. Walking past her brother and into the bathroom herself Li Mei punched her brother in the chest and slammed the door behind her. She would only have fifteen minutes to get ready now for crying out loud, why the hell did he always have to take so long to get ready? At times like this she really did hate her brother.

**20 minutes later...**

Walking through to the kitchen Li Mei's hair was still wet, she didn't have the time or the patience needed to blow dry it before she had to leave for school. Dan clearly didn't have the same concern, sitting up at the kitchen table with perfectly blow dried and waxed hair he sipped from his clear bottle of water.

"_Calmed down a little yet?" _Daniel asked as he watched his sister search through the kitchen cabinets for her morning pop tart.

Li had not calmed down; in fact she was the complete opposite from calm. Grabbing her pop tarts and a plate she slammed the plate down onto the side before snapping back at her brother.

"_Do not. Talk to me Daniel." _

"_Oh come on don't be like that sis." _

"_I said, don't talk to me." _

Before Daniel got to say anything else to her Li had begun to snap again, there was no way in hell she was going to let him get away with being such a jerk all the time.

"_GOD Dan you're so self-centred! Do you ever think of anybody but yourself?! I can't stand being around you when you act like this and you know what? I don't know how the hell I haven't tried to drown you in your precious shower yet. Grow up Dan or you are going to end up alone." _

She was pissed and Daniel could tell. He hadn't seen her this angry in well... last month. But how the hell could she say he didn't care about anybody but himself? All he ever cared about was taking care of her, making sure she was ok and she had somebody that was there for her. He continued to take her abuse until he couldn't anymore, after all they were twins and they had the same temper as each other.

"_ME?! I'M SICK OF YOU LI MEI. IF I ONLY CARE ABOUT MYSELF THEN WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE YOU? YOU THINK I LIKE THE WAY I AM? YOU THINK THAT I DON'T SIT AND HATE MYSELF EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY GOD DAMN LIFE. You wish I was never born Li? Well I might as well just pretend that I'm not."_

And with that he was gone... walking out of the house he slammed the door hard behind him. Li Mei listened as she heard the engine of his car turn on and his wheels skid as he escaped down the street. In that moment she felt incredibly bad, she never meant to actually hurt him with the words she said, she just wanted him to see some sence, he took far too long in the shower for god sake. As she thought about it she realised the whole reason they were arguing was stupid in the first place. She would have to make it up to him somehow. She had lost her appetite completely; throwing the pop tart into the trash she picked up her keys and headed towards school herself. She didn't think about the fact that she was going to have to face him in the glee club.

The atmosphere in the glee club was surprisingly enjoyable. Not only had they all bonded with each other now but the excitement due to the musical auditions was starting to take over. When she walked into the choir room Li Mei chose a seat in the room as far away from Daniel as she could, she couldn't face sitting near him after the argument that morning.

"_Are you ok Daniel you look pretty sheepish?" _asked Zoe as she noticed Daniel sitting alone in the corner looking paler than a ghost.

"_I'm great... do I really?" _

"_Yeah you really don't look great sweetie." _

The truth of the matter was that he really didn't look ok, and the rest of the glee club had been whispering about it for days. His cheeks were drawn out not to mention his collar bones. He had dark shadows underneath both of his arms and his lips looked a little blue. Everybody knew what was going on but nobody had the balls to talk to him about it. Walking into the room Mr Schuester gave them something else to think about.

"_Alright! Mike Chang and Brittany I've got some choreograph sheets for you right here in my hands. I want you to pick a team and work on the dancing ready for the auditions! Can you guys handle that?!" _

Mike and Tina's faces lit up, it had been so long since they had anything to do with choreography and now they got the chance to work on the musical? Things were looking up. As they hopped off of their seats and into the middle of the room they smiled excitedly as they picked out their team of dancers. As the names got called out, the people chosen danced to the center with Mike and Brittany.

"_Daniel!" _

Mike froze for a second, the second best dancer in the room was Zoe and he knew it. He had the choice; pick Zoe and just face whatever Tina thought about it, or wait for somebody else to choose her instead. Plucking up the courage he made his decision.

"_Zoe."_

Tina's eyes widening as she witnessed the decision made.

"_Santana!" _

Called out Brittany, she was happy that she got to choose her girlfriend to dance with; although she was sure Santana would have something to say about being chosen second.

"_Swayer."_

Was the next decision from Mike, Just looking at Swayer you could tell she was going to be able to move. He couldn't remember whether she said she was a dancer or not but he could teach anyone to dance... except Finn.

"_Blaine!" _

Brittany had no trouble choosing Blaine. He was a great dancer, nowhere near as good as her or Mike but she couldn't deny the fact that Blaine Anderson had style. The final choice was down to Mike, most of the best dancers in the room had already been picked. Quinn would have been the obvious choice but she was still injured, looking out into the room he noticed somebody sitting there with their arms crossed, clearly annoyed that nobody had chosen them to be on the dream dance team.

"_Tina." _

"_Ok guys we'll go one more time!" _

While the rest of the glee club did their own thing in the choir room, the dream team were on their fifth try of the choreography all together with the music.

"_Britt is it kick, fan, jump, spin, twirl slide?" _

Asked Swayer, she wasn't the best dancer out of the group but she was picking it up really quickly with a little encouragement.

"_No no no; its kick, fan, spin, jump, slide and then twirl honey." _

Swayer nodded as Brittany gave her advice much to Santana's displeasure. She hated the fact that Brittany and Swayer were getting on so well but at the end of the day who didn't get on with Brittany?

"_Tina you need to lift your leg higher on the fan... follow Zoe, she's doing great." _

Said Mike as he watched his girlfriend run through the movements. She was doing fine but she wasn't at as high standard as the rest. Tina was far from impressed, it was difficult enough watching Zoe perfect everything that she did but being compared to her was the last straw.

"_OK! I'm doing the best that I god damn can." _

The room fell silent, it wasn't likely that they heard Tina raise her voice; especially to Mike who was always on her best side. Instead of letting any drama continue Mike counted the dancers in.

"_Ok guys! 5,6,7,8!" _

Kick, Fan, Spin...

Collapse.


	38. It's Always Been Just Me And You

**Authors Note: A bit of a long chapter! A little emotional (spoiler) based on something really close to home so I put a lot of effort into this chapter, I hope you guys like it! And let me know :) emilylauren. **

She should have known, she should have noticed the change in his lifestyle, the habits that he had or didn't have. She didn't have to think about it very hard when she realised; Li Mei hadn't seen Daniel eat a thing for days, she had only seen him with his bottles and his glasses of water and now he was lying in a hospital bed, Daniel hated hospitals.

She thought back to the moment he collapsed in the choir room, the look on his face after he spun. For what felt like slow motion she watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and his legs buckled beneath him. The sound as his elbows and head hit the floor was unmistakable. She was the first person to notice, she noticed his eyes switch from concentration to a confused daze. Before anybody else had noticed anything was wrong she had jumped up from her seat, grabbing Joey's hand as she did. And although she was behind a row of chairs and other people, she was the first one to rush through them all to get to her brother. She was the first one to hold his hand.

"_Wes you need to call me back, Daniel collapsed in school and we're at the hospital. Get here as soon as you can... I'm scared Wes." _

She said as she left her fifth message on her older brother's phone. She couldn't understand why everything around her was moving so slow? Why the doctors weren't telling her how he was, why nobody was answering her phone calls, if he was even awake yet. Finally after another half an hour of waiting a doctor appeared into the waiting room where Li was sat not so patiently with Mr Schuester; he came with her in the ambulance, and although all she wanted to do was make fun of his ridiculous noodles in slime hair... there were more important issues.

"_Miss Bryant?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Daniel is fine. We're keeping him here overnight... in the observation ward" _

Li Mei had been through this before; she knew exactly what the observation was. A room filled with people just like Dan where the curtains around the hospital beds weren't allowed to be closed, where a nurse had to be in or outside the room at all times... because the patients were at a danger to themselves.

"_Oh..."_

"_He'll only have to stay tonight, but tomorrow morning there's somebody coming to speak to him about his... issues shall we say." _

"_Ok, so be honest with me now. How is he really... how bad is it this time?" _

Mr Schuester stopped and looked sadly confused when he listened to her say the words 'this time' they had obviously been through a situation like this before, you really did never know what was going on in somebody's life behind closed doors.

"_Well he's had to have some blood testing, and he's on a drip... he's very weak Li Mei. His drip is feeding his body a lot of medicine and the vitamins he needs but he's in a bad condition. It's not what you want to hear but he's in better shape than he was last time. There were no traces of painkillers... or not enough to cause serious damage. All I can assume is that he didn't have enough therapy sessions after your last visit, he wasn't completely over his illness and that's what has continued it on to today."_

Both Li Mei and Mr Schuester listened intently to the doctor. This was the first time that Li had to take full control, her dad was out of town on a business trip and Wes wasn't answering her calls. Daniel definitely wouldn't want their mom to know... she would only judge him; so Li had to take on the responsibility. At least she had Mr Schuester there with her, it was a little awkward but at least she hadn't broken down or flipped out at any of the hospital staff.

"_Ok, um... well can I see him?" _

"_Well he's conscious, but I don't think he's awake right now. When he does wake up he'll probably be a little confused so just talk things through with him and if you need any help just ask for one of the nurses. I've got to go see some other patients now but are you going to be ok?" _

It was time for Mr Schuester to become the responsible, caring adult that he was to the rest of his kids. Both Li Mei and Daniel were his children now. It was time he took that into consideration.

"_She's going to be fine doctor; Li Mei is a strong one to say the least." _

The doctor smiled sympathetically.

"_We know she is. Stay strong Li Mei." _

Doctor Swinburn was gone and Li was getting ready to go and see Daniel in the room... she didn't know what she was going to say to him, all she really wanted to do was punch him in the face and shout at him for being so stupid but she couldn't she couldn't hurt him more than twice in a day... and especially in these conditions. He was her brother, her big brother; she wanted nothing more but to tell him that she loved him no matter what.

"_Mr Schuester thank you for coming with me, but you should probably get back to school. I'll just get a cab home tonight or something. Is it alright if I miss the rest of the day? I um... I really don't want to leave him here." _

He smiled at the girl in front of him. From what he had seen in the glee club she was a loner... introverted and didn't really have an opinion for anybody or anything. But you should never judge a book by its cover, she was warm hearted and cared a lot about the people closest to her.

"_Of course you can. Miss Pillsbury has already informed the office staff that you and Daniel won't be returning to school today. You keep someone informed ok? And if you need anything just give me a call." _

"_Thanks." _

Walking into the observation room she didn't give a tiny rat's ass what the rules were, pulling the curtain around both her and Daniels bed she sat down on the visitor's chair. Taking his hand she stared at the drip that was inserted into it, a long tube connected to an IV. He was fast asleep so she didn't have to worry about what to say just yet. He looked so peaceful, even though it had been at least two hours since the pass out, he had more colour in his cheeks. The doctor was right; he was in a better condition than the last time...

"_You're starting to really worry me Danielle. I can't lose you... you know it's just me and you." _

She knew she was speaking to herself, and she knew that the other patients in the ward could probably hear everything she was saying; she didn't care.

"_Remember when I pushed you down the stairs when we were seven? I remember at the time all I wanted to do was push you and let you fall... you stole my Barbie for god's sake. But when I pushed you, and I heard the sound of you banging down every step, my heart stopped. All I remember was bursting into tears and running down to check that you hadn't died on me. You split open... but when Mom came running down to ask you what happened, you said you fell... I loved you then. And I love you now, so please stop doing this to yourself... you're my big brother Daniel and in this crazy big hateful world, you're the only one I have." _

She was using everything in her power not to cry, it was taking a lot. She knew that he was going to wake up again, but how many times was he going to do this? What happened when the next time was worse? What would happen if he went just that little step too far?

"_You're such a freaking idiot! I mean seriously Dan why are you so stupid!" _

Now she couldn't stop herself, tears fell like it was Niagara Falls up in there.

"_...Because I'm related to you." _

Li Mei froze and looked up from the drip she was still staring at. He spoke, he was awake. How much of that conversation did he hear?!

"_Oh my god Daniel, how are you? Do you know where we are? Do you want a drink? Do you want some water!? I can get you some water..." _

"_Great, yes, no, no...Shut up." _

Same old Danielle

"_I hate you, stop it." _

"_Stop what?"_

"_You know what..." _

"_...It's not that easy" _

His voice was croaky and tired, he sounded ill... he was ill.

"_I know, but I thought we were over it... I thought that you were ok" _

"_We? This is my issue Li" _

"_Daniel you have an eating disorder, this affects all of us."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_I love you, you god damn asshole." _

"_I know, I heard... just don't push me down the stairs again."_

"_...don't take so long in the shower." _

_..._

Before they knew it visiting times were over and it was time for Li Mei to leave the hospital. It wasn't too bad; Daniel was still tired after having another blood test so he would more than likely sleep through the night. Kissing her brother on the head she quietly left the ward being extra careful not to wake any of the other patients. As she began to walk out of the ward she pulled her cell out of her jeans pocket. She completely forgot that she had to get a cab home... it was late and dark and getting a cab kind of scared her. As she walked into the waiting room she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"_How's it going monster?" _

Jumping at the sound of somebody she spun around to see just the person she wanted to, Joey.

"_Jesus Joey you scared me... what are you doing here?"_

"_Um... waiting for you?" _

"_What, why?" _

"_Because you're my friend and I wanted to give you a ride home, Mr Schue said something about you getting a cab..." _

"_Oh god, are you sure? I don't want to put you out." _

"_I've been here for a while, and I have nothing better to do tonight. Let me drive you home."_

She shrugged and smiled to herself accepting defeat, this guy had been waiting there for hours clearly... all so she didn't have to get in a sleazy cab. He was such an awesome friend and given the day she'd had she could do with something to make her smile.

"_Thank you Joey."_

Jumping into Joey's banged up old truck she felt more at home than ever. The air freshener smelt like the forest, the seats were surprisingly comfortable and the faint sound of the radio made her relax. Driving down the dark and empty highway she watched the pretty lights as they went past.

"_I love driving at night... it's calming." _

"_I know right? Sometimes when I've got a lot on my mind... me and my truck just let the road lead us places. But we always end up somewhere in particular, I think that's why I love my truck so much, she always leads me where I need to be."_

"_Mmm"_

"_How is Daniel holding up by the way? What even happened..."_

"_He's fine, he still managed to bully me enough and ah it's a bit of a long depressing story...I wouldn't want to put a damper on your night."_

"_I've got time." _

"_...Ok, well um. When my parents got divorced me and Dan both took it pretty hard, I used all of my energy hating the world and people with curly hair... Daniel got depression. My mom never really cared, she called us both attention seekers; especially Daniel and that just made him worse. He got bullied a lot in school, we both did. One time some guy called him fat in the hall way and I ended up getting suspended for fighting with the guy... I guess you could say I'm protective over him. Well Daniel has always wanted to be a model, he swears to the world he isn't gay but modelling has always just been his dream job. When this guy called him fat he started crash dieting, then he stopped eating, then he started eating a LOT. He would eat and eat and eat and then make himself sick. Then he got to a point where just the thought of food made him feel useless, like he was doing something wrong but wanting a hamburger. That's when he discovered the water theory... if you drink a ton of water it makes you feel as if you aren't hungry, it's also not healthy. So Daniel... um, he started drinking bottles of the stuff by the hour, I never really understood why at the time; I just assumed he was being weird. One day he came home from basketball practise and he was covered in cuts and bruises, some guys attacked him in the parking lot. He walked into the house and my dad and my brother started to panic. When I saw him I was furious, that people were low enough to just attack somebody in the streets... but my mom... she told Daniel to man up, she said that he more than likely provoked them and that if he was a real man he would have been able to stand up for himself... that night Daniel didn't speak much, he said goodnight and he disappeared into his room. The next morning we were running late, so Wes decided he would wake him to hurry him up you know? Wes found him... he was in his bed, lifeless. There was an empty pack of paracetamol painkillers next to him. He tried to take his own life."_

Li Mei struggled through the entire sentence but something about Joey made her relaxed. She could tell him anything. Joey didn't know what to say, he had never expected something so heartbreaking... he just assumed Daniel had the stomach flu or something.

"_...wow. I am so sorry Li."_

"_It's fine... we rushed him to the hospital, and he had to have his stomach pumped. He was placed on the observation unit; just like the one he's in now. He needed constant care... they wouldn't leave him on his own. After he admitted to his problems he was put into hospital organised therapy. Sometimes we would go as a family, sometimes he would go on his own. Either way I was with him every time... inside the room or waiting out of it. We thought he had gotten over it, moving to Ohio and away from my mom was good for him; it was good for us... but obviously not." _

Joey pulled up on the side of the road, he wasn't too far away from Li's house but that didn't matter. He felt like now was the perfect and the right time to talk to her. She needed a friend more than ever right now.

"_Li you know that I'm here for you... and Daniel. I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of that alone."_

"_I wasn't alone..."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I had Dan" _

"_He's a cool dude."_

"_He's an ass."_

"_So are you."_

"_We're twins."_

"_You're the prettier one." _

Li Mei laughed, it was the first time she had properly laughed in hours. She needed to laugh. Nobody had ever called her pretty before, nobody.

"_Thanks... but Daniel would disagree."_

"_...I think you're beautiful."_

Suddenly things felt a little more awkward than before.

"_Thanks... you too?" _

Joey laughed out loud; she had such a sarcastic sence of humour it made him laugh.

"_Oh I know." _

They arrived at Li Mei's house to see that Wes's car wasn't in the drive... he must be out somewhere with some of his warbler friends. Oh the joys of having to talk to Wes about Daniel when he finally got home.

"_Joey?"_

"_Yeeeeeeeees?"_

"_Do you um... have any plans for the rest of tonight?" _

"_It's gone midnight... so no."_

Li Mei thought twice about what she was going to say but at that moment she didn't care. She just didn't want to be alone tonight.

"_Can you stay with me tonight? My dad's away on business and my other brother has... well I don't know where the hell he is. I kind of don't want to be alone." _

"_Wow... um, sure. If you really want me to?" _

"_I don't want to be alone."_

And she wasn't. Joey stayed with her until the minute she fell asleep. They sat up and played video games whilst Li Mei questioned him about the up keeping of his dazzling dreadlocks. They realised that they were both complete nerds as they argued about superheroes. According to Joey, Batman was the best superhero of all time, Li Mei strongly agreed; the best superhero of all time was clearly Thor... he had a god damn hammer. It was gone 3am when they both realised the time, they still hadn't slept and in five hours Li Mei had to get back to the hospital for when visiting hours started.

"_We should probably get some sleep monster." _

"_Mm, you're right. You can stay... in here if you like, or we have a spare room." _

Joey thought about it for a second. He was a virgin, he liked being a virgin. And as much as he wanted to share a bed with Li Mei tonight, it wasn't the right thing to do... and besides, he had more respect for her than that.

"_Um, I'll take the spare room?" _

"_...sure. It's down the hall, turn left and you're there."_

Joey smiled as he left the room, his heart pounding in his chest. He was an idiot, he had been waiting all of his life for a girl like Li Mei, a girl that he could play video games with; a girl that wasn't disgusted by his indie style and his dreadlocks. He had been waiting all of his life and when he finally got the opportunity, she was too special for him to take it. Taking off his t-shirt and his pants he climbed into the bed in the spare room in just his underwear. Before you knew it he was asleep.

Dreaming about the girl that he could read comic books with.


	39. The Show Must Go On

**AN: I finally have a new chapter for you! Just another thank you to BellaRosa and To James for helping me out, I hope I don't disappoint! **

There was an old saying in the glee club; the saying was 'a lot can happen in three days' and for the first time since The New Directions gained new editions, that saying had finally come into play. It was Monday morning, the first day of the week after the dramatic weekend beforehand and the kids were all in for big surprise.

James and Quinn walked through the halls of Mckinley. Well, when I say walk that clearly means that James was giving his still quite fragile after her accident girlfriend a piggy back. He didn't seem to mind much, she was light and easy to carry plus the feel of her head balanced on his shoulder was perfect. They were laughing together when they came to a halt by the notice boards; they weren't the only people who stopped there. Li Mei, Joey, Santana & Rachel were also stood in the same position; looking confused at the sign posted in front of them.

"_What's going on guys?" _James asked as they neared closer to the board.

Rachel nodded her head suggestively to the sign in front, the simple piece of yellow paper that was clearly signed by Mr Schuester.

**-ATTENTION GLEE KIDS:-**

I would like you all to meet me in the auditorium on the free period today, **important **news. Please pass on the message to all new directions kids so that nobody misses the meeting.

-Mr Schue.-

Everybody wondered what the important news could be; they wondered whether it would be important at all. Some of the kids had their own theories about what was going on; it could be about this year's sectionals, most of them hadn't seen Daniel since Friday...maybe it was about his health. Of course they could have all asked Li Mei how Daniel was doing, but Li Mei was scary and none of them were brave enough so instead they all kept to their own theories and decided they would wait until the free period, only four hours to go. 

The girl's locker rooms were completely empty. They were quiet and serene and other than the faint sound of the dripping shower heads there was no sound. Zoe knew that she had found the perfect place to hide out. She didn't usually skip classes, in fact she never did. But it was that time of the month that all girls dreaded and she really didn't feel like playing dodge ball in gym class with severe menstrual cramps. Placing her headphones into her ears she lay onto the bench she was sat on and waited for the hour to pass. The sound of her music was quiet but it was the only thing blocking out the annoying sound effects of the water coming from the shower. Everything was peaceful until she heard a bang, the clatter of metal doors opening, locker doors. Jumping up from her position on the bench she ripped her headphone's out of her ears, praying that it wasn't Coach Beiste coming to check the locker rooms. Her heart started to race, she was the kind of girl that never did this kind of thing, and it was typical that she would get caught on her first time. it wasn't Coach Beiste who came around the corner but somebody slightly scarier, she couldn't decide whether to be scared or relieved.

"_Oh sorry... I didn't realise anybody was in here." _Tina said as she saw Zoe sitting there with a panicked look on her face. Tina wasn't all too calm either, when she saw a body sitting up in a locker room that was supposed to be empty she jumped out of her skin.

"_Um... its ok, I'll go" _

Zoe began to stand up and leave, placing her MP3 player into the pocket of her hoodie and looking down onto the floor.

"_No Zoe... its ok, stay." _

"_Er, are you sure?" _

"_Yes I'm sure...why are you in here anyway?" _

Zoe looked slightly embarrassed by this point before she realized that Tina was also a teenage girl and probably had every idea what she was going through.

"_Cramps" _

"_Ah, cramps aren't exactly great with gym class. I don't blame you for being in here." _

Tina stared at her sympathetically as she sat down on the opposite bench. Zoe was relieved now, it was still a little awkward talking to Tina after everything with Mike but it was much easier with nobody around.

"_Yeah... especially not dodge ball. I hate that game anyway. You're hiding too?" _

"_Not hiding as much just... yeah well hiding. I can't stand gym class." _

They both began to giggle together, it was nice. It was something they had never really done before, Bonded over their mutual hate for dodge ball. It was at least ten minutes of chit chat before one of them finally knocked together the courage to say something, something about Mike.

"_Look Zoe..." _ Tina began "_I understand this must be... pretty awkward for you. I get it, it's kind of awkward for me to. But you really have the wrong impression about me, I'm not a horrible person and I apologize for treating you the way I did at the party. It was wrong completely, but I guess you have to know where I came from?" _

Zoe was ashamed with herself; the term home wrecker was something she would have used to describe herself if Mike and Tina hadn't sorted things out between the two of them. She was just sorry that it all had to happen in the first place.

"_I do understand Tina, and I am so sorry. I don't even know why it happened you know? Adrenaline? All I know is that it was stupid. And I totally get if you and Mike hate me but I am so glad that you're both ok" _

Tina smiled at the girl sat in front of her, she was nervous and awkward and pretty and kind and from what she had seen of her so far she was a great person.

"_I get it. Look can we just start again? Forget everything ever happened? I would love to get to know you Zoe" _

This was the turning point for the two of them. It was the moment that they went from silent acquaintances to the best of friends. It was the best choice that either of them had ever made and they didn't know it then. But five years later Tina would be the girl standing next to Zoe as her maid of honour and only three years after that Zoe would be holding Tina's hand in the delivery room with both Tina and her husband, delivering their twins. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"_I would love that."_

The glee kids all began to head to the auditorium; it was the moment that they had been waiting for since they walked into the school this morning. They were finally going to find out what the important news was. It probably wasn't that important but they all knew how Mr Schuester liked to make a big deal out of nothing.

The auditorium was filled with the sounds of their voices, all of them sitting in their little groups having little conversations. These groups included a new befriended couple in Tina and Zoe. The only person missing was Daniel. Puck was sat cross legged on the floor with new crush Swayer, the fact that they got on so well together was incredible, and he had never really had a friend like her. She was everything he could ever possibly wanted in a girl, if it wasn't for Sam and the god damn bet he would have asked her out by now.

"_I can't wait to see your audition for the musical Noah..." _Swayer said smiling at the boy in front of her, he was bold and he had a lot of confidence but she could tell that he wasn't the audition for musical's type of guy. She was the kind of girl who could tell these things just by looking at a person. Puck on the other hand hadn't paid any attention to what she just said, only the fact that she called him by his first name... nobody ever did that.

"_Did you just call me Noah?!" _

"…_It's your name, right?" _

"_Well yeah but..."_

"_Well yeah but nothing, I like your name... and I find it a bit silly to call you something other than the name your mother gave you. Have you got a problem with that?" _

He stared back at her in shock. Not only did anybody ever call him Noah but nobody ever called him on it, especially not a girl that he had barely known for two weeks. She was different, special... there was something very special about Swayer Cordero and he couldn't get enough.

"_Not a single problem. You look amazing today by the way."_

"_Thank you"_

Inside she was blushing, something she never did around a guy. She knew that she drove him crazy and she loved it... she would never admit that he gave her the same feeling.

As they began to talk again Mr Schuester entered the auditorium, his shouting voice booming over all other conversations.

"_Alright Guys! Thank you all for being here today!" _

There were some slight mumbles coming from the gang, they all wondered why they were sitting in the auditorium on their free period rather than getting work done or rehearsing their auditions for Chicago.

"_So I guess you're wondering why I've summoned you all... I have some bad news." _

All of the faces stood before him dropped. Some of them looked around to sneak at what Li Mei's facial expressions were like. Her face seemed blank, like nothing could possibly affect her right now... maybe it was something to do with her twin brother? Not that she seemed close to him at all.

"_On Friday night Figgins informed me that we don't have enough money to run the musical after all. All funding has been given YET AGAIN to the cheerio's budget so we're not going to be able to put on Chicago..." _

He wasn't finished speaking but the kids all began to go their separate ways in conversation. Some were shouting, they had taken hours out of their lives to work on these auditions, making costumes and perfecting songs. Some of them looked disappointed, like they were expecting it to happen. Other's just looked bored, like the musical wasn't on their top priorities list.

"_...GUYS! I wasn't done. I know that we've tried this before but I was thinking we could try and RAISE the money to put on the show. If we worked hard enough we could raise the money to put on a smaller version of the show and you never know, if we do raise enough maybe we could have the same show as we did before our budget got cut. What do you think?" _

The reactions started to change. Rachel was brainstorming ideas for fundraising already in her little pink notebook. Kurt and Santana looked angry, fundraising was tried and tested and it had never worked before, why should it work now? Li Mei had the same blank expression on her face as before, only now she was disappointed. Even with Dan being sick she had tried her hardest to practise for the musical and now she would have nothing to show for it, what were a bunch of misfit glee kids going to do to raise the money for a musical?

Joey noticed the look on her face, he understood what it was like to raise money for a good cause, underneath his bed in a little shoe box he had exactly eighty dollars, money he had been saving up to move to Hollywood and become a freelance musician. At that moment he felt for her, the girl that he had been dreaming about was devastated, and she had been through enough already... at least they already had eighty dollars to go towards the musical.

"_What were you thinking?" _he asked Mr Schuester.

"_Well there's always the obvious bake sale, we could put on a show like we've done in the past. But you're intelligent kids I'm sure you can come up with something" _

"_I have PLENTY of ideas Mr Schuester don't you worry... leave it all to me and everything will be fine. THE SHOW MUST GO ON GUYS!" _Rachel called out, she was determined and she already had a list of things to do to raise the money.

Some of her ideas weren't exactly logical... getting everybody to sell their blood wasn't going to happen so she could cross that option off of the list but she still had plenty to choose from. Roxie was the part she was BORN to play and she would have it whether it killed her trying to get there. They all began to talk again, discussing ideas when Mr Schuester spoke again.

"_GUYS I have something else to say... I want you all quiet." _

The room silenced as Mr Schuester took a seat on the floor.

"_Li Mei... how is Daniel doing?" _

Everybody turned their heads quickly towards Li, who looked quite shocked that somebody was taking an interest in her family. With a croaky voice she spoke up.

"_Uh... he's doing ok. He's back at home now and um, well... he's doing ok. I think he's a little, embarrassed you know? To come back? I tried talking him into coming this morning but he's not even left his room since he got home." _

Everybody felt for her. Half of them had no idea what Daniel had even been through. Some of them thought he was in a coma, some heard that he had a brain rupture. Honestly nobody had cared enough to ask if he was ok. None of them were going to.

"_I'm glad. He's going to pull through Li Mei; we're all here for that." _

"_What do you mean?" _Li asked. Ever since they were kids it had only been the two of them. Nobody to care if they were doing ok or not, nobody to notice if they weren't at school on a Monday.

"_The glee club is a family, and you'll soon see that." _


	40. Working At The Car Wash

**Authors Note: Just a quick one guys, I know some of you might have read in the last chapter that I wrote the guys were going to take part in 'If You Really Knew Me' the MTV TV show, but thinking back on it I didn't think it was the best idea, I'm still going to write in the ideas I had for the show Just in a different way. Thanks again to everyone who's still reading this! Emily. **

Everybody in The Glee Club was a little on edge after Mr Schuester's news. There was something seriously wrong with the way that McKinley gained and lost money every five minutes, of course it wasn't one of the richest schools in the area but that didn't matter; it was still irritating every time they got their hopes up for nothing. It had been an hour since the meeting in the auditorium, an hour had passed and another class had flown by. Li Mei was walking through the halls towards the cafeteria when she saw somebody that she hoped she would stood by a bunch of people she hoped she wouldn't.

For some crazy reason, Li Mei had grown particularly close to Joey. In all of her life she never really had friendships, the only people she ever grew close to were her family and even then she didn't like to show her affection. There was something so comforting about Joey, he was friendly and kind and the type of nerd that she could get along with easily. He always asked her about Daniel and the rest of her family and he appreciated where she came from, her background and everything she wanted to do with her life. He was really the only person that she felt close to in the school.

Joey was stood up against his locker surrounded by a bunch of Cheerio's, she couldn't quite understand why considering she had never really seen him speak to any of them... she didn't think they were his kind of people and vice versa. She stared for a little while, trying to figure out why it was that they were sticking to him like flies, fiddling with their hair and fluttering their eyelashes. Joey wasn't unattractive... in fact he was pretty damn stunning, how hadn't she noticed that before? He looked exasperated and bored and Li thought that it was time she stepped in to try and rescue her friend.

"_Um...Hi" _she butted in to the conversation, noticing Joey's eyes flash from bored to thankful when she entered the group. It was awkward; none of the girls spoke to her. instead they looked to Joey to try and usher her on.

"_Hey! Girls this is my...friend Li Mei." _

They smiled bitchily at the small Asian girl stood in front of them before they finally began to speak.

"_Yeah Hi... So Joey I was thinking Breadstix?" _One of the blonder cheerleaders began. "_Pick me up at eight? I'll text you the address... but of course that means you'll have to put your number in here." _She handed her phone over to an awkwardly smiling Joey. She was confident and gorgeous and even Li Mei was a little jealous of how beautiful she was. Li Mei started to laugh at Joey's facial expressions, he looked scared. His eyes were wide and he obviously didn't know what to do with the phone. It didn't take long for Emma, the blonde cheerleader to retaliate.

"_And you're laughing at? Did you read a funny joke on I love ?" _ Clearly making an Asian remark against Li.

"_Wow, a stereotyping cheerleader; How inventive." _

Joey giggled to himself before handing the phone back to the girl. He was looking for a relationship 100% but this girl wasn't the girl for him. Not only did he disagree with the way he spoke to Li Mei but the flirty eyes that Emma was giving him was making him nervous, and not in a good way.

"_Yeah so I'm sorry to disappoint but no thanks. You're a beautiful girl. But you're not my type, and neither is your personality. You might need to sort that out." _

The girl looked shocked, nobody ever rejected cheerleaders. Especially not her, she had the reputation that all men would die for and it was killing her that Joey was the only guy she couldn't have. Embarrassed with the rejection she walked away down the hallways, her minions following her as she went. Li Mei, who was also stood in shock couldn't help but laugh as she watched Joey rub his hands on his face.

"_I can't believe you did that!" _

"_Are you serious?! You can't have thought I would go on a date... with a cheerleader" _

"_Isn't that what every guy wants?" _

There was a small silence as Joey stared into her eyes, she was perfect for him and she didn't even realise.

"..._It's not what I want."  
><em> 

**Facebook**

**James Pheonix – **Great night with my girl... just kidding, she punched me in the face.  
><em><strong><br>-Comments-**_

**Quinn Fabray – **I'M SORRY!

**Santana Lopez – **Haha! What the hell happened Pheonix?!

**James Pheonix – **She punched me!

**Quinn Fabray – **He made me do it...

**James Pheonix – **I didn't tell you to punch me in the face!  
><em>3 people liked this<em>

**Quinn Fabray – **you moved, ergo... face punch.

**James Pheonix – **from now on I will never move... ever.

**Noah Puckerman – **You let your woman punch you?

**Quinn Fabray – **Um, I've punched you too before Puck...

**James Pheonix – **What!?

**Noah Puckerman – **Play fights don't count. 

Puck and Swayer had been sat in an empty garden pool for the last hour. They started off walking around the edges, and then they jumped inside, now they were lying on the cold and hard floor of the built in swimming pool.

"_I'm sorry about the musical... I know you would have got the part you wanted." _

Puck was stroking the tip of Swayer's knee and funnily enough, she didn't mind. She liked being alone with Noah. She didn't have a clue whose pool they were in but that didn't matter to her, she was relaxed.

"_It's fine... we're going to try and raise the money anyway right?" _

"_Yeah that won't happen." _

Swayer looked confused; it was like he had no hope at all that they would raise the money they needed for the show.

"_What? Why?" _

"_...I guess we're not popular enough to raise the money. The school doesn't care about the glee kids and the world doesn't care about the arts. We'll never get enough money that we need to put on a whole school musical." _

It was a disappointing blow to the system. She understood that it would have been hard to raise the money but she didn't think that people would give up before they had even started, especially not Noah; he didn't strike her as the giving up type.

"_So why are we sitting in a pool Noah?" _she asked trying to change the conversation a little from the disappointing musical news.

"_Well...I needed some money a few years back to buy beer and cigarettes so I started my own pool cleaning company. A couple of years later I'm no longer saving the money for cigarettes or beer, word has spread and I'm now the best pool cleaner in Ohio. The woman who owns this house is screwing somebody in the Hamptons so she's there for the summer... but she still expects me to clean the pool whilst she's away. One hundred dollars a week isn't too bad." _

She was smiling to herself at the fact that he had started something on his own before she realized that he said 100 dollars a week.

"_A hundred dollars a week?! Jesus what do you spend it on, playboy bunnies?!" _

"_I send most of it to my daughter. Some of the money I send goes towards her food and clothes, the rest of it Shelby puts into a savings bond." _

Swayer froze; she couldn't believe what she just heard. If this was some kind of joke then she definitely didn't understand the humour of it. how could Noah have a daughter that she didn't even know about?!

"_Your daughter? You have a child?" _

"_Uh, yeah... haven't I mentioned that before? Her name is Beth." _

For the next couple of hours they had the deepest of conversations yet. Noah spoke to her about his life in the past with Quinn, how Beth got on the planet and how she ended up with Rachel's birth mom. He had never opened up to somebody the way he opened up to Swayer... of course he used to with Quinn but those days were long over. Swayer had never felt such an emotional attachment to somebody, hearing the way Noah once felt about Quinn made her think she could one day feel the same way about him. Listening to how he described his daughter was perfect, in his eyes Beth was painted as the most beautiful angel that ever lived on the planet. Every day she was seeing a different side to Noah Puckerman and she wasn't ashamed to say she liked it.

"_Ok well I'll let you off taking me to an empty pool in somebody else's house for our first date." _ She said with a giant smile on her face, a smile she couldn't wipe off.

"_In that case I'll let you off not wearing proper pool attire. It would have been GREAT to see you in a bikini." _

They both started laughing together when suddenly an idea popped into Swayer's head. All of the girls in the glee club were gorgeous and all of the men in Ohio were sleazy. She finally had a great idea how to raise at least some of the money for Chicago.

**Facebook**

**Swayer Cordero - **NEW DIRECTIONS, I have the perfect way to raise money for the musical!

-_**Comments- **_

**Rachel Berry - **Really? Like how Swayer?

**Swayer Cordero - **Well it's a little out there but I was thinking...

**Rachel Berry - **... go on?

**Santana Lopez - **Let's see what great idea you have cordero.

**Swayer Cordero - **CAR WASH!  
><em>Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans and 19 others like this...<em>

**Rachel Berry - **Absolutely not.

**Artie Abrams - **aw yeah car wash! Get your bikinis out ladies!

**Brittany Pierce - **I LOVE this idea! Well done Swayer xoxo

**Santana Lopez - **...maybe that's not actually a bad idea, nice going

**Swayer Cordero - **Thanks Santana. So what do you all think?

**Rachel Berry - **I am NOT parading around in a swimsuit with a sponge in my hand washing other people's cars. I have more respect for myself and my future career than to do that to myself. Sorry ladies, we will have to think of other ways to raise the money.

**Swayer Cordero - **Great. Well I guess that's my idea out the window.

**Sam Evans - **NO! CARWASH CARWASH CARWASH CARWASH

**Quinn Fabray - **Rachel... we all want to do the carwash :/

**James Pheonix - **my girlfriend in a bikini washing my car? I'm down.  
><em>3 people like this...<em>

**Rachel Berry - **What is that supposed to mean?

**Santana Lopez - **What it means Berry, is that we're doing the carwash; With or without you.

**Swayer Cordero - **Really?!

**Brittany Pierce - **YES!

**Mercedes Jones - **Look Rachel, just because it's a car wash doesn't mean it has to be disrespectful and all that. I'll be wearing a sexy little one piece so you can do the same thing. Loosen up baby.

**Kurt Hummel - **I agree, Rachel you will look gorgeous in a classy one piece. Maybe you can wear what you wore for Mr Schuester's pool proposal?

**Blaine Anderson - **you did look SMOKING in that costume Rachel... as did all of you ladies.

**Brittany Pierce - **wait, I thought Blaine was gay?

**Blaine Anderson - **:') I am gay Brittany... but that doesn't stop me telling you all how beautiful you looked that day, I'M NOT ASHAMED OF IT.

**Rachel Berry - **that was a great day... ok guys I'm in. But we're going to need a lot more than just a carwash to raise the money for Chicago. Leave it to me.

**Finn Hudson - **I'm so proud of you Rachel x

**Rachel Berry - **I love you Finn Hudson

**Noah Puckerman - **so the carwash is back on?

**Swayer Cordero - **the carwash is back on Noah

**Noah Puckerman - **WOOHOO!


	41. Do I Go With My Head Or My Heart?

All of the original glee kids were stunned, in a week that had already managed to raise 570 dollars; that was over half way to being able to afford the small musical that they needed. They ran bake sales; everybody made perfect little cup cakes with the help of Joey's excellent baking skills. They put on a theatre night where every student performed to members of the public and some were even secretly donating money to the fund themselves... secretly, but tomorrow was the car wash; and everybody knew that that was where the real money would show itself. Even Rachel was excited now, with the practice on her dad's range rover she had perfected the art of classily washing a car... or at least standing back and admiring whilst her dad's cleaned it til it sparkled.

It was Friday and everybody was sat in the choir room singing along to their rendition of Hips Don't Lie, by Shakira. It wasn't a serious option for sectionals or anything but sometimes it was good to let your hair down and just have fun with it. It was the first time that they had really felt like a family when they were all up and dancing with each other, you could hear the laughter in the room from all the way down the hall and Mr Schuester was happy enough to walk in and watch the ongoing performance. After a while they finished and all out of breath they sat down in their original places.

"_Wow guys that was awesome! It's great to see you all meshing together as more than just a glee club!" _Mr Schuester said as he looked upon the smiles in the room.

"_So it's been a while... I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight?" _

Sam had caught up to Swayer as she walked down the hall towards her next class, she couldn't hide the fact that she was happy to see him.

"_Weeelll I have some homework to catch up on but I suppose I could put it off" _she giggled and the inner Swayer, the badass devil that sits on her shoulder stared in shock at the fact she was giggling... for a guy!

"_That's what I hoped you'd say... I'll pick you up at seven?" _

"_I'll see you then Sam..." _

They both stopped as they reached the door way of Swayer's literature class knowing that this is where they would have to part ways. Sam laughed and bashfully dropped his head to face the floor before he looked up at Swayer; she was standing there with her eyebrows playfully arched. She never noticed how perfect his face was before. He skin was white but he picked up a tan amazingly, gorgeous blonde hair that she could see herself pulling her fingers through from time to time. His teeth were white and straight, regardless they were covered by giant pink lips but that didn't matter. It was kind of... sexy?

She had her hair in a high ponytail but the rush of the day had made it a little messy. Sam rose his hand to her face and gently pulled some of the loose strands of hair from her face to behind her ear, lingering his hand on her neck. He could feel her pulse and it made him happy that he could feel her heart rate getting faster; he could feel her becoming nervous under his hand. He leant forward and placed a small kiss upon her cheek.

"_I'll see you at seven."_

**Facebook**

**Quinn Fabray - **tomorrow night, slumber party at mine glee girls!

**Comments: **

**Zoe Osbourne - **I haven't had a slumber party since I was like thirteen! I'm there, thanks for the invite Q!

**Rachel Berry - **Me, Kurt and Mercedes have them all the time. We are pro skilled at slumber parties.

**Kurt Hummel -** And we haven't had one in ages! Oh wow I'm so excited

**Mercedes Jones - **Slow down Kurt honey... don't you wanna ask Quinn if you qualify as one of the glee girls? _**-Noah Puckerman and 5 others like this**_

**Kurt Hummel - **Oh... Crap.

**Quinn Fabray - **Of course you qualify Kurt; does this mean I'll see you there?!

**Kurt Hummel - **You will! Kiki at the Fabray residence :)

**James Pheonix - **... what's a kiki?

**Blaine Anderson - **It's the gay word for sleepover x  
>-<em><strong>Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce &amp; 2 others like this<strong>_

**James Pheonix - **Oh! Well I'm glad I know now... enjoy your kiki ladies :)

**Swayer Cordero - **I'm down! Thank you for the invite Quinn

**Tina Cohen-Chang - **I'm in xxxx

**Rachel Berry - **I'll have to cancel my plans with Finn but I'm in too Quinn xx

**Finn Hudson - **Look's like I'm free tomorrow night guys, halo night?

**Artie Abrams - **AW HELL YEAH

**Blaine Anderson - **I'm really not sure where I fit in here...

**Sam Evans - **YOU'RE A BRO. Sorry girls, we've claimed Blaine.

**Quinn Fabray - **haha! Ok well I have to go girls, I have physio therapy in an hour... but I'll see you all tomorrow! XX  
>_<p>

Seven o'clock rolled around and Swayer waited patiently on her front doorstep for Sam to arrive. One of her younger sisters, Lilliana came skipping out of the house to sit with her.

"_Who are you waiting for Niyah?" _ Asked Lilliana, Niyah was Swayer's middle name and it had quickly become her family nickname.

"_I'm waiting for my friend Sam, he should be here any second and its cold so you should go inside and play with Gloria sweetie." _

Gloria was another sister of Swayer's. Lilliana and Gloria were twins and at ten years old in Swayer's opinion they were the most beautiful little creatures ever to walk the earth. They were her proudest possessions.

"_She's sleeping... she doesn't feel too good. Is Sam your boyfriend Niyah?" _

"_Sam is not my boyfriend Lilliana. Go inside and I'll see you in the morning." _

Lilliana stood up and sweetly kissed her sister before walking back into the house. She looked up to Swayer, she was beautiful and kind and talented and everything that a big sister really should be. Sometimes when Swayer wasn't home, she and Gloria would look through her photography portfolio. Every photograph in the book was fantastic; they both knew that one day their big sister would be famous for it.

It wasn't too long before Sam pulled up in his car. He could have waited for Swayer to get into the car herself but instead he got out, holding one arm behind his back.

"_Hey beautiful" he_ said as he saw her sitting on the doorstep, she looked beautiful as always.

"_Hi there... um what have you got there?" _ Swayer laughed confusedly as she saw him trying to hide whatever it was behind his back. He blushed a little before pulling out a single red rose.

"_I um... well I was driving past the flower store and I saw this and well... it made me think of you. that's why I'm a little late... I'm sorry, it's cheesy I know. You can just throw it out." _

Swayer giggled yet again as she stood up from the floor. She finally knew what it was about Sam that attracted her so much, he was cute. In all of her life she had only ever gone for the bad boys, the one's that her parents warned her about. The lock up your daughters, rides a motorcycle type. She knew that it wasn't what she needed, but maybe it wasn't what she wanted. Maybe it was time to go for a guy like Sam. The cute guy who would bring her flowers, the one that brushed the hair out of her face when it fell out of place, the guy who would be able to walk hand in hand with her down the street without worrying about what other chicks would think. Sam was definitely one of the good guys.

"_No it's not cheesy. Nobody's ever bought me... a flower before. I love it Sam thank you" _

They got into the car together and as they pulled away from the house Santana saw out of the corner of her eye, Lilliana sat up at the window watching the two of them from inside the house. It wasn't long before they got to Sam's house, he didn't live too far away from where Swayer did so it was a short car trip. Before they knew it they were together alone in his bedroom.

There was something about the way that Sam held her when they were lying together on his bed, he was so gentle it was adorable. They talked for hours, just like she could with Noah but there was something different. There were feelings there, it was undeniable... but the feelings were completely different to the one's she felt for Noah. With Noah they were magnets, they were two forces that pulled each other close. There was heat there, they hadn't experienced much but the chemistry was undeniable. When Swayer thought of Noah her heart fluttered, even more so now that she knew so much about him. He wasn't the guy that everybody thought he was, he wasn't scary... but he scared her. Noah's passion scared her, the way he could feel so much without showing it and the way that he could make her want him so badly that she really felt there was no other option; that connection wasn't there with Sam. Suddenly she felt that little bit more awkward that she was there with Sam and not with Noah.

She was at peace, she was relaxed enough so she didn't mind. Her mind was telling her that there, lying with Sam was where she needed to be... but what was her heart really saying? Pushing the thoughts of Noah from her mind she browsed around his bedroom. Her eyes darted to a picture frame standing upon Sam's desk.

They were standing together at what looked like a beach. You could tell that the wind was strong by the image of their hair in the photograph. The girl in the photograph was laughing, hysterically by the looks of it and Sam was stood next to her, holding her hand and staring at her with the look that most girls dreamt of. It was a look of love, of lust; he was so happy. Swayer had seen him smile all too many times but she had never seen him smile like that. Swayer knew the girl, but she had no idea that her and Sam were ever in a relationship, she could always just have been jumping to conclusions but she was 99% sure that the pair in the photograph were a couple at the time, a couple who were very much in love. She wondered who took the photo.

"_Is that you and Mercedes?" Swayer asked as she continued to stare at the picture. _

"_Um... yeah, yeah that's me and Mercedes." _

"_You two used to date? You look... great together." _

Sam looked across to the picture too, he missed it.

"_yeah we used to date... summer fling, don't mean a thing" _Swayer didn't realise then that he was referring back to summer nights, the song he sang with the glee club about his and Mercedes relationship.

"_It doesn't look like it... you look really happy Sam, what happened?" _

"_Things changed I guess. It was complicated... it doesn't matter, like I said it was a summer fling." _

Swayer looked once at the photo, and then back at Sam. The two faces were completely different. In the photograph he looked happy, he looked like he was in love, and at the moment that she looked again at him he looked sad, he looked heartbroken and lost. Like he was missing a huge part of him and he didn't even realise. She took his hand and began to stroke it with her thumb; maybe the world was right when they said that love was tough, when they said that it hurt.

Selfishly she pushed more thoughts out of her head, this time the thoughts of him and Mercedes together. Right now she was with Sam and that was all that mattered, If only he could do the same.

Time flew by and hours passed, Sam made sure that he drove Swayer home before midnight; being a gentleman of course, and when he kissed her goodnight there was one girl in his head. The way her lips felt against his, the way her hair smelt, the way she felt. There was only one girl that Sam was thinking of, one girl and one girl only.


	42. It's All About The Self-Esteem

**Really short chapter guys! Just for the record, I deleted the rest of this chapter because it didn't really fit in with the rest of the story, I'll be uploading later tonight so I hope you've had to patience to stick around!**

It was the morning of the car wash and everybody was pumped to get going, they'd been handing out flyers all week and some people had even been calling Mr Schuester to book their own car slots. Everyone was excited... except Daniel.

"_Come on Dan It'll be fun..."_Li had been trying to persuade him all night but he was as stubborn as he could be and nothing was changing.

"_How will it be fun? I'll be in swimming shorts and everyone... everyone will see."_

Li Mei knew where Daniel was going with this. He had braved going back to school for a day but as soon as he heard some of the whispers in the hallway he drove home again, he hadn't been back there since then; it had been a week exactly. When he mentioned about the swimming shorts Li Mei realised what he really meant. She walked in on him topless in his bedroom, staring at his chest in the mirror. The bones from his pelvis and his collar were sticking out more than they ever had and so were the defininf bones on his face, except now they didn't look like they were nicely defining his facial features; they made him look sick. Like he was slowly dying, he couldn't bare for anyone to see him like this.

"_Then wear a shirt! You don't have to be topless, not everybody will be Dan."_

"_You don't get it Li! I can't handle the staring just yet... and since when are you so pro doing anything with others?!"_

This was the first time in a while that she had fully been angry with Daniel, he had been through a lot and she understood that but she was only trying to help him, the glee club were only trying to help him and this car wash was for a good cause, it was a family who were trying to start something working for something that they were really passionate about. It infuriated her that he could be so selfish about this.

"_Because I am sick of being on my own Dan! We are trying so hard to get the money towards the musical and you know why?! Because WE LOVE IT. It's what we do Daniel that's the whole reason we joined the glee club right?! Because we love music, we love to perform. You're so selfish, all week I've had nothing but people ask me how you're doing, asking me when it would be ok to come round and see you but if you want to be like that, DON'T COME. I don't want you there if you're going to act like this towards the people who actually LOVE YOU."_

She walked out of the room without a second thought, leaving Daniel to sit on his own and think about everything. She was right, she was never right but this time it might be true. She had done nothing but try to help him. She was the one who sat there with him in the hospital room when he couldn't keep his eyes open. She was the one who had gone to school every day and put up with the looks from the others in school. All of a sudden he felt terrible, he was going back to the way they used to be, treating the one person in the world that actually meant something to him like crap and for what? for no reason whatsoever.

He just had to figure out how to make it up to her, and fast.


	43. L' For Large

It was the night before the car wash and of course that meant that everybody was at Quinn's palace for the 'pre carwash slumber party' it was the first time that the glee girls all really had the chance to bond with each other and so far, although a little awkward to start off with, it was going well... that was until Lady Hummel suggested a game of truth or 'dangerous dare'...

"_ok so the aim of the game is... everybody has to admit to a truth and then go out of their way to complete the DANGER DARE" _Kurt said as he knelt up on Quinn's bed. He was in a mischevious mood, something nobody had seen in a while.

"_Kurt I really don't think this is a good idea..." _

"_No Rachel it's an amazing Idea, go ahead lady lips" _ interrupted Santana when Rachel tried to stop the game with her boring antics.

It took a while for them all to agree but within the next thirty minutes they were all sitting on Quinn's bedroom floor, cross legged ready to play what seemed like the most fun game they had ever experienced. Even Li Mei who didn't seem like the type to enjoy it was getting into the swing of things, it was the first time anybody had seen her laugh... she had such a pretty laugh too.

..."_NO WAY! I CAN'T DO THAT!" _Swayer screamed from behind her hands. They had been joking around for about an hour about the guys in glee and after she finally admitted her truth to the girls (that she liked both Noah and Sam) her dangerous dare was to drive to either one of their houses, and secretly steal a pair of boxers... it was risky, and she couldn't believe that she got the first properly risky dare of the night.

"_YES"_

"_DO IT!"_

"_I CAN'T!"_

"_If you don't then you have to do the forefit and trust me... I can get pretty harsh" _ this coming from Santana who was totally behind the underwear stealing experiment.

"_But how am I supposed to get their underwear?! Are they allowed to know that I'm doing it for the game? Are they even allowed to know I'm in the house?!" _

The girls all burst into fits of laughter when Swayer started to question her methods of stealing the clothing, at least it was a great bonding topic. Kurt, the obvious game maker began to speak, giving Swayer her instructions on exactly what to do.

"_You may use whatever methods you chose miss Cordero, as long as you get the underwear.. and we want proof!" _

Swayer, taking her final gulp of the sneaky cocktails they had all made shot up from her position on the floor. She had gained a sudden spur of confidence and in all honesty, she was curious to see what size underwear she would be taking. They all ran out of the house with her and hopped into two cars. Quinn driving one getaway car and Mercedes driving the other.

Noah's house was the closest and that meant that he was the one who would have to give up his clothing. Quietly getting out of the car Swayer snuck up to the window of his bedroom, the girls in the car all desperately trying to hold in their giggling.

Swayer reached the bedroom window and started into it for a while, wondering where Noah was. The lights were on, his guitar was on the bed... he must be in the bathroom or something.

Just as she began to pull herself up the window ledge, Noah walked smoothly back into the room, wearing nothing but sweatpants. Swayer through herself back down and hid to the side of the window, that way if he looked out she could position herself exactly between the flower bush and the other window. In the next two seconds she was positioning herself on the window again, after she heard Noah leave the room and start the shower. This would probably be her only chance.

Pulling herself up to the window she pushed herself through what seemed like the tiniest gap, in her head she felt like she could star in the next mission impossible movie. She headed straight to the first set of drawers that she saw. The first one was full of condoms, typical. The second? Jackpot.

Grabbing a pair black Calvin Kleins she inspected the label. It's safe to say that she was very impressed with the 'L' logo. She stared at the room for a second, she remembered the first time she was there. The dim lighting, the unsuspecting bookshelves stacked with vinyl records, the cute picture that they took together with her camera sitting down together on his bed. it hadn't changed a bit and even now, she wanted to forget the game and stay in the room, wait for him to get out of the shower and spend the night talking about the little things again... as the she heard the shower stop she snapped back into reality, fleeing from the room; calvins in tact.

As she raced back to the car the girls screaming could be heard all the way down the street. Even Noah himself heard it from inside the bathroom, although he wasn't too sure what the heck it was.

The game continued for the rest of the night with many different challenges, Li Mei was dared to dress like an asian stripper and sneak into a strip club with Santana by her side, much to her refusal Rachel had to see how many numbers she could get from the men inside the strip club, Zoe and Tina had a joint dare to run down the cold streets in their underwear and the rest is history. It was gone 2am before any of them realised that they had to be up in the morning, looking hot for the carwash. As they headed back to Quinn's they continued to share the girl talk. They didn't know it yet, but it was a night that would activate beautiful friendships.

~...~

Sitting in his bedroom watching cartoons was a standard night for Joey, he was used to it... he enjoyed it. But there was something different about tonight, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she was completely unique from any other girl he had ever met. She had something that no other girls had, no other humans had... if he had any idea what love was, he was sure it felt something like this.

Ever since he met Li he felt slightly happier with everything, she was sarcastic and mean and she kept him on his feet. He loved that about her along with everything else, he just wished that she saw how ridiculously talented she was, he wanted her to see everything that he did. As he turned his TV off and flung his head back onto his pillow all he could think about was seeing her at the car wash. Unlike most guys he wasn't thinking about her in a two piece. He was imagining her smile, he had't seen her smile a lot since Dan went into hospital, he missed it. All he really knew was that he had to find a way to make her feel special, he wanted to take her on a date but only knew that he had to do it right, there was no other way for it with a girl like Li Mei Bryant, she was special.

Hell she was the one. He knew that it was late and he knew that he should be trying to sleep, but instead he grabbed a pen and some paper and started to doodle, she was fast paced and it made him laugh how he was seriously considering trying to keep up with her. He didn't care, as long as he had the chance to make her happy he would.

It was now the only thing that mattered.


	44. I'll Wait For You

Cars were lining up half way down the street. As soon as one ear heard about high school girls in bikini's all of the sad and single males of Ohio were driving cross country just to get their cars dirty. Of course nobody really cared too much, the money they were making was getting stupid.

She was having a great time, Li Mei.. water fights with everybody and getting to hose Joey down with the pipe was making her day, but every time she turned around she hoped to see Daniel walking around the corner. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the argument, she hadn't looked at him at all, and even though she hated him right now, she couldn't help but feel guilty for the things she said.. she had no idea what this must have been like for him but she knew it was the one thing that he was most insecure about, it was the thing that tore him apart inside and she used it against him to get a rise. She was the worst sister in the world.

Just as she let her emotions show on her face she felt an all too familiar head rest on the back of her shoulder, she could feel the warm breath against her neck.

"_Cheer up monster, you're only seventeen once"_

Just his chirpy voice was enough to put a smile on her face.

"_How did I know it would be you.." _she giggled as she turned around to face the guy who had quickly become her best friend.

"_Because you could feel my dreds on your shoulder?" _he winked.

Joey knew exactly what she needed to feel better and he used it, he was a great guy and an even greater person.

* * *

><p>The gang all began to cheer as they heard the speakers blare out the only possible song that could have been played, car wash. They began to sing, Rachel leading the way as she clearly thought she was the only girl capable enough of hitting the big notes.<p>

_Ooh, do do do do do do do  
>Car wash, car wash<br>Ooh, do do do do do do do  
>Car wash, car wash!<em>

Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this

This coming from Artie who had taken it upon himself to claim the rap section.

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
>Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh<p>

"_Don't let her take it... you've got this Li" _joey whispered into Li's ear, he knew exactly how much she wanted to show herself off and better than that, he knew that she could blow every fish out of the water with her voice... literally.

You might not ever get rich, ha  
>Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch<br>There ain't no telling who you might meet  
>A movie star or maybe a common thief<p>

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)

It was getting hotter around the area, in true car wash style there was soap flying everywhere, girls in bikinis sliding up and down the wet cars, Brittany especially.

_At the car wash, yeah ooh, yeah yeah  
>At the car wash sing it with me now<br>Working at the car wash, yeah_

Oh, oh

Working at the car wash ohhh, yeah  
>At the car wash, yeah come on work, baby work it, say now<br>At the car wash (ahh)  
>Working at the car wash, yeah<p>

You could see Rachel preparing for her moment, any second now she would have stolen the song completely and it would be another chance for her to be the star... like hell.

Looking across the lot Li Mei saw Joey give an approving nod, it was all she needed. It gave her the confidence she needed to do what happened next. He ran to where she was standing and lifted her tiny body up to the bonnet of the car, in front of everybody she stood tall on top of the roof of the mercedes and threw her sponge onto the floor, bursting out with the most powerful line of the song, making everybody stop in their tracks.

SO COME ON, COME ON, COME ON COME OOOOOON

The glee club burst into cheering and applause, even Rachel stood in complete admiration as she watched Li Mei take the song from her. Something that great had to be applauded.

They all continued to sing as the water got thrown around the place, Artie struggling to put all of the money he was being handed into his trusty money box.

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh  
>Now keep it coming<br>Ooh, do do do do do do woo, so, na na na ah, ooh  
>You may not ever get rich, but hey<em>

Hey, get your car washed today hey  
>Hey, get your car washed today<br>Hey, get your car washed today!

* * *

><p>For a quick second they all hugged after they were finished with the song, It was one of those moments that only the people in the New Directions would understand, it was perfect. Just as they finished their sentimental moment the next car pulled in. Pulling away from everybody else and grabbing a bucket, Swayer walked directly to the next car. Noah secretly looking at the driver he noticed a car full of men. Swayer had a perfect figure and to top it off she was wearing a tight black bikini... he was a teenage guy and he knew exactly what was going through the heads of the men in the car. There was no way he was gonna leave her alone. He picked up the hose and followed her over to the car, much to the dissapointment of the driver.<p>

"_Couldn't leave you to do a big car like this on your own" _he winked as she began to soap up the car.

"_Or maybe you just didn't want me on my own with a group of horny guys?" _she winked back.

He laughed playfully, this girl knew him. He didn't know how but she had her ways, she was right. He didn't want her half naked around a bunch of guys that probably had more bad thoughts in their minds than good. He couldn't get over how many times he had used this word to describe her, But she was badass.

"_Ok you got me" _

"_Thanks though... I would have felt really awkward here on my own... I already feel like a bit of an idiot dressed like this."_

Noah stepped back and looked at her in dismay, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"_An idiot? Swayer... you look unbelievable." _

"_You're just saying that because its the most you've seen of my body yet."_

"_Not at all."_

"_No?"_

He stopped for a second and looked at her before he said what came next.

"_You always look incredible" _

Swayer smiled and looked directly into his eyes, She couldn't get enough of him... and looking at him through a wet t-shirt right now was just making every inch of her woman senses tingle. She never gave in to her sexual urges but right now it was all she could think about.

"_...So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime soon? Maybe even a movie night?" _

He knew exactly what she was suggesting, a movie night was universal language for getting it on. Right then he knew he changed, he knew he was different from the person that he used to be, any other girl offering him a night of sex would usually be taken up straight away. But with Swayer he felt the need to protect her, like she was his. He knew that sleeping with Swayer would give him the winning position in the bet, but right now he didn't need to think about that. All he knew was that as much as he knew it would feel right, it wasn't the right time to sleep with Swayer. It was too soon.

"_Um look Swayer, I don't want to be an ass... but I really like you, we both know what happens on movie nights and honestly I don't think you're ready to be that vulnerable with me.. not yet anyway."_

She looked at him in shock, Noah Puckerman was genuinely the perfect guy. She had heard about his reputation, he's slept with more women than Hugh Hefner but she didn't realise he had this side, a genuine caring side that appreciated her feelings. She knew she wasn't ready, he was right... it was just an impulse thing to say because she wanted to spend more time with him.

"_You're right... I'm not ready" _

"_I know these things" _he winked playfully.

"_But did you want to go out anyway? It would be nice to see you outside of the glee club again, I mean we haven't hung out since the day we were in the empty pool together"_

They both laughed at the memory, it was the first time that they really connected. They spoke about their dreams and aspirations, their family and Beth... it was important to them both.

"_That would be great" _

Noah was un-conciously playing with her hands, twirling his fingers around with hers. They were so wet and slippery from the soap but that didn't matter. They were touching, it was romantic in their own special way. When they finally detatched from each other Swayer moved around to wash off the bonnet of the soapy car, Noah staying to finish off the back.

"_Hey Swayer I better go help the guys out... the back of the car needs hosing down when you're done?" _he said as he began to walk away from the car.

"_Yep that's no problem, thanks for helping!"_

She was quickly done with the front of the car and thank god, the guys inside hadn't stopped staring at her boobs the minute she got in front of the windscreen. Walking around to the back of the car she was about to turb the hose on when she noticed it.

She hadn't seen him do it, she had no idea... it was probably the most romantic thing that anybody had done for her yet and she couldn't help but blush as the butterflies had a fit inside her. On the back of the car, in the soapy bubbles she stared at the words written before her, he was perfect... literally he was the most perfect person and she knew from that moment that her feelings were real, this was real. She almost didn't want to wash off the words that had been so spontaneously written on the back window...

"_I'll wait for you" _


	45. That Should Be Me

Rachel had taken a break from cleaning cars to sit in the shade with Artie, it wasn't like she was helping out too much in the first place. Her face lit up as she saw her very tall and very soaked boyfriend stride towards her.

"_I told you that you would look beautiful in a swim suit Rachel" _

She couldn't help but smile. She had been in a relationship with Finn for the last year and a half and as far as she was concerned, everything was as perfect as it could be.

"_Thank you Finn" _she giggled in true girly fashion

"_What are you doing sat here anyway?! Shouldn't you be helping? After all... it is your musical we're raising the money for" _

Finn was smart, he knew just exactly how to get his girl to smile. He had confidence that she was going to audition for the musical and get the lead part, the starring role; she didn't deserve anything less. Leaping up from her seat next to Artie she cuddled into her boyfriend. It didn't matter how wet he was she just wanted to be near him, to feel his heartbeat against her face.

"_Rachel, you're gonna get your hair all wet" _Finn laughed, he knew that she would freak out if a strand of hair fell out of place.

"_I don't care."_

They both smiled, unaware that the other was doing the same. Still embraced in their tight, wet hug.

"_Well in that case..."_

With very little effort Finn picked Rachel up and threw her onto his back. Once again getting butterflies in his stomach after hearing Rachel laugh. He began to run and instantly Rachel knew where he was heading.

"_Oh my god FINN!" _

She cried as he ran the two of them through what felt like a waterfall of sprinklers.

The water fell down on them as if it were rain, it was perfect. The two of them screamed together as they danced around. As he felt her try to climb off of his back he pulled her around, slowly lifting her to the floor but making sure she was still in his arms. Rachel couldn't ask for a more romantic moment.

"_Rachel?"_

"_Mhm?"_

"_When we're 25 I want to move in with you in a big house. And I'm gonna make sure we have sprinklers. So that every time you're ever feeling down. I can pull you into our garden and re-in-act this exact moment, I want our kids to watch out of the windows of their bedrooms and know that this; this is what love is."_

She could honestly feel her heart stop beating at that exact moment. People judged their relationship. '_why is the t-rex eating the Jew?!' _but he was perfect to her, indescribable. And the way he made her feel made up for all of the judgement. He was hers and she was his.

"_I love you Finn Hudson"_

"_I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry"_

* * *

><p>It was a day filled with water madness, and despite everybody trying their hardest to raise the money for the musical: it was the most fun that they had had in months. There were no cars in the lot to be washed, only the ones of the new directions. It was the perfect opportunity for a water fight.<p>

Tina and Zoe were hiding behind Mike's car... they were out of water and they knew that he was around there somewhere with a hose just looking for the two of them.

"_What's the plan T?!" _Zoe asked as she peered round the back of the car; Mike wasn't anywhere to be seen, yet.

"_...Well, Mike's strong but he's not that fast, here's the plan. When he comes around here I'm going to jump on him, straight up onto his back. He'll have no choice but to grab me to make sure I don't fall. When I give you the signal you're going to run as fast as you can and get the next hose, ok?!"_

Zoe focused her eyes straight ahead, she was ready. It was a mission impossible style task and it was being treated with great importance.

"_Ok, you jump I run. Got it." _

It wasn't long before they heard Mike arrive. Quickly bobbing her head around the side of the car Tina saw which way she had to go so that he wouldn't see her coming. She began to whisper.

"_Ok ready?... 3 2 1." _

He was close enough, Tina jumped out from the side of the car and straight onto her man. Instantly he managed to hold her upright, dropping the hose from his hands.

"_NOW!" _

It was Zoe's turn to run, quickly she flew from where she was sat and looked around for another hose. The only one she could see was the one Mike dropped. Tina and Mike were now in a power struggle, Tina clasping onto his back for dear life. Picking up the hose she pressed the button but not before holding her thumb over the top of the nozzle. Like a fire hose water sprayed everywhere, soaking all three of them at once.

Mike accepted defeat.

* * *

><p>Ever since Zoe and Tina became friends, everything between the three of them was great. They had quickly become a friendly threesome and everybody else knew it too. Whenever they invited one of the three somewhere they would instantly invite the other two, they had become a package deal. Which was really a good thing because Zoe had never really felt this accepted before.<p>

Being a part of something special, makes you special.

* * *

><p>There was nothing that Noah didn't like about Swayer; the way her hair fell, the exact pitch of her laugh. Everything about her was perfect. Now days when he thought about her, he didn't even picture the bet he made with Sam but the girl who made him happy. She made him want to change everything about himself; if he knew one thing he knew that Swayer Cordero was the right girl for him.<p>

He could see her standing there, playing around in the water with everybody, laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was beautiful, literally the definition of beauty. He couldn't stand it, the way he felt around her was completely different to the guy he was. When he wasn't with her he wasn't happy and when he was with her, he never wanted to leave. He wanted to touch her every second of every day, not sexually; just to feel her skin, her beautiful skin that was soft and warm and felt electrical if that was even possible.

He was tired, tired of being a boy; he wanted to be a man for her. What was the worst that could happen? It felt dramatic, the long walk from where he was stood to where she was stood with everybody else. Walking up to Swayer he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, much to her surprise apparently.

"_Um, Hi?!" _she said sounding a little shocked.

"_Swayer I'm so into you, you're beautiful and I want to be the reason you wake up with a smile on your face. I LOVE everything about you and as long as everyone else is listening I want everybody here to know that I am whipped. I don't know how the hell I am but I am and I want to be with you, I want to be with you so bad it hurts me..."_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; her face was holding the biggest of smiles. It was the perfect moment.

"_So... what do you say?" _

It was tense, the awkward moment where everyone was staring and she could say yes, or she could break his heart into a thousand pieces; and everyone was staring.

"_What do I say?"_

"_Will you please, please, PLEASE Swayer; be my girlfriend?"_

Everyone gasped as the question finally came from his mouth.

"_I was wondering when you'd ask...Of course I will!"_

Noah's face beamed, it was the happiest anyone had seen him yet. Walking towards her he threw out his arms, ready for her to jump into them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Everyone watched as his hands clasped her head. Finally he could kiss her, he could kiss her in front of everybody and not have a care in the world. His lips embraced hers like it was the last thing he would ever do, after he was done he closed his eyes as he placed his forehead against hers. It was the best thing he had ever done.

Suddenly the two of them were brought back to reality by an enormous splash of water, it felt like a tidal wave hit the two of them as the rest of the new directions threw buckets of water over the two of them; celebratory style. Everybody cheered and laughed as they soaked the newest couple to hit the glee club; everybody but Sam.

* * *

><p>He stood and stared as he watched the two of them from the opposite side of the lot. He could feel his anger building up inside him; he had officially lost the bet. Why was it ok for Noah to get what he wanted but not him? Why did he never get the girl? His eyes suddenly drifted from Swayer and Noah to Mercedes, who was screaming with excitement at her hunky football player boyfriend, Shane coming to surprise her. He watched Mercedes smile as she went to kiss him; it wasn't fair.<p>

It should be him.

Before everybody knew it, the sun was setting and the car wash was finally over. They all knew they made enough money but what wasn't the point. It was an amazing day, filled with so much happiness it could last them their entire lives. They all headed home, some together and some alone. But one thing was for sure, they wouldn't forget this day.


	46. Happy

Everybody in the New Directions were on a high, not the kind of high you got from the bad things in life but the kind of high that you got when you achieved something; the kind of high you got when you finally accomplished a goal. Nothing could bring them down this time, not a single thing. Everybody was already in the Glee Club waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive; somehow he always managed to be late, Even Dan was there which was a pretty big deal for both him, his sister and the rest of the glee club; and although he didn't feel one hundred percent yet, they all welcomed him back with open arms, The Glee Club was a home for everybody.

He was sitting in the chair farthest away from everybody else but not far from Li Mei, in all honesty he felt that he had to be close to her in order to feel safe... but he would never tell her that, it would give her ego too much of a boost. Of course wherever Li went so did Joey, Dan had noticed the fascination that Joey had with his sister... He couldn't imagine anybody ever having feelings for her or even her having feelings for another person, he reminded himself that he would have to speak to her about it at some point; considering they were getting so close now. She must have sensed that he was thinking about her, the twin thing. Turning round to face her brother she spoke aloud.

"_Hey... Can I talk to you outside a second?" _She said as she carefully watched her brother.

"_Um yeah... sure" _

The two of them quietly stood from their seats and walked outside of the choir room, Mr Schue still wasn't there so it wasn't much of a big deal. As soon as they were outside of the room Li placed her hand upon her brothers arm, the muscles that he used to have weren't there so much anymore, just a reminder of what used to be.

"_How are you feeling? We can go home at any point, I can drive you I don't care, just let me know..."_

Dan looked at Li Mei with sympathy in his eyes, he really hurt her the first time; and now a second time. He couldn't do it again, he couldn't make her go out of her way to help him, it just wasn't fair.

"_I'm fine Li... I kind of just want to get today over and done with you know? Take it one step at a time"_

"_Yeah I guess..."_

"_Seriously you have to stop worrying... I'm ok" _

He wasn't, he didn't feel ok. There were eyes everywhere, or at least he thought there was. They were following him, they knew what he tried to do and honestly he didn't know if he could survive the day. The glee club were supportive but how supportive could they really get? How could they begin to understand something that even he couldn't comprehend yet? Li smiled, she knew that he wasn't on top of the world but he was getting there, like he said... one step at a time.

"_I know it probably doesn't mean all that much to you Dan, but I'm really... I'm really proud of you."_

He smiled, the only reason he was in school today was because of Li. He wanted to make her happy in a way, prove that he could be the brother she once knew. Everything he had done recently, he had to make it up to her somehow.

Li didn't notice Dan turn up at the car wash, he said he wasn't going to... In fact it was a surprise even for him that he managed it after all; well, he almost managed it. After turning up and seeing everybody having fun and looking great he couldn't quite face joining in. And seeing her, standing on top of a car bonnet singing her heart out, it was the happiest he'd seen her since the incident, he didn't want to ruin that... he left before he thought anybody else saw him.

"_Thanks"_

Just as they embraced in a hug Mr Schuester walked up to the choir room door they were blocking, a big smile on his face as always.

"_Sorry guys! I don't want to interrupt, if I could just get through..."_

Coming out of the hug at the sound of his voice Li was the first to respond.

"_Sorry Mr S, we're just coming in anyway"_

_..._

When they heard the news they were overjoyed. Not only did they raise enough money to put on the musical, but they managed to rise over the amount that they needed. It was fantastic, there was nothing holding them back anymore, nothing at all.

Zoe and Tina, who were still on their adventure to becoming the best of friends stood up in front of the rest of The New Directions without warning, it was unsuspected but due to the large smiles on both of their faces the glee club didn't mind. And besides it had been a while since something fun and upbeat had happened in the choir room.

"_So everybody... me and Tina were thinking, this place needs a little more attitude right now. Everything has been so intense lately..." _Zoe began.

"_We got the money, the musical is GOING to happen" _Tina spoke up and waiting for some applause and cheering from the rest of the group.

"_And we all know that there are some fantastic voices up in this place and the only way for us all to get the parts that we want is via audition" _

"_I think I speak for everyone in the upcoming judging panel when I say that we're looking for greatness, theatricality, sexuality and most importantly... attitude" _It was a bit strange for Zoe to talk about sexuality, she had never felt sexy and felt almost uncomfortable saying it in front of the gang, but she didn't care this time; she was finally feeling confident in her own skin.

"_...And I know there are a few of you in here that agree with me when we say, what better way to spread attitude than with a DIVA OFF!" _Tina finished.

The room began to clap once more, the girls all started to excitedly chatter about what they were going to do for their performance. It was the most exciting news yet, and an ever better chance for some friendly or... not so friendly competition. Ideas were subconsciously rolling around the minds of everybody in that choir room, already there was the image of strobe lighting and fancy wardrobe in some of their minds. But for others it was just their chance to show what they could really do, what they were determined to show. This was going to be the chance that would set them up as a star and they all knew it.

Let the battle begin.


End file.
